Foolish Couple
by snowhitexo
Summary: XIUHAN/LUMIN Minseok si wanita karir tangguh tiba-tiba harus menikah dengan Lu Han, bisnisman keturunan China yang dikira gay. Semua berawal dari ulah dua teman Minseok yang memposting iklan di facebook tanpa sepengetahuannya. GS.
1. Preview

"Kau yakin, dia tidak akan marah?"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Niat kita kan baik, membantu sahabat kita.."

"Menurutku kalimatnya berlebihan...".

"Sshh.. diam, ini bagus tahu... Membuat para pria semakin tertarik hihihi.."

.

.

.

.

Status facebook

 _Kim Minseok. Anak Tunggal. Penyayang Kucing. Pecinta Kopi. Pemuja Pria. Sexy. Cantik. Sedikit Cerewet. Baik Hati. Masih Perawan. Mudah Terangsang. Siap Pakai. Kepuasan Terjamin. Tertarik? Segera Hub 01533589xxx. Penawaran terbatas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Iklan apa yang kau bicarakan? Hey, jangan bercanda Tuan, aku punya facebook saja tidak..! Maaf ya, waktuku terlalu berharga untuk bermain hal tidak berguna seperti itu.. Dan kau sepertinya salah orang..! Sekarang tolong pergi dari hadapanku.. Kau merusak suasana minum kopiku..!", Minseok mengibaskan tangannya pada pria muda yang duduk di hadapannya. Bukannya pergi, pria itu justru mengangguk senang.

"Hmm.. kau tipeku sekali. Aku menyukaimu..!", katanya tanpa basa basi. "Baiklah cantik, besok kita bertemu lagi ya..".

"Yakk..! Sudah sana pergi.. Dasar menyebalkan..!".

.

.

.

.

"Halo Baba..".

"Iya Lu Han, ada apa?"

"Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu...".

"Apa itu..?".

"..."

"...halo? Lu Han?".

"Aku menghamili kekasihku".

"APPAA...?! Oh ini berita baik.. Baba senang sekali.. Kenapa kau tidak mau jujur selama ini pada kami? Siapa dia? biar Baba lamarkan segera".

"Namanya Kim Minseok...".

.

.

.

.

.

Note :

Ceritanya ini cuplikan scene'nya wkwk... kalian gagal paham ya? wajar kok, maklum saya penulis amatiran hohoho.. Kalau ada yang minat, tolong direview ya.. Biar saya tahu ada yang tertarik baca...


	2. Chapter 1

Semilir angin malam menerpa wajah Minseok, terasa dingin namun menyejukkan. Gadis itu tak peduli dengan tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dipermainkan angin, sesekali tangannya akan menyelipkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya ke belakang telinga. Sudut di tepian balkon coffee shop ini adalah favoritnya, spot terbaik untuk menikmati milyaran bintang yang berkedip cantik menghias langit gelap yang maha luas, menemani bulan yang tersipu malu di balik cadar awan berwarna kelabu. Hanya memandangnya saja, namun mampu menjanjikan sebuah ketenangan, mengistirahatkan sejenak fisik dan pikiran Minseok setelah seharian berkutat dengan tumpukan pekerjaan yang rasanya tak kunjung habis di kantornya. Ditambah alunan musik klasik dan secangkir latte hangat di hadapannya, dunia Minseok terasa sempurna.

Minseok mengesap kopinya, merasakan kehangatan cangkirnya diantara kedua tangan sebelum meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja. Suara seseorang yang menelepon dengan suara cukup keras membuatnya menoleh, seorang pria dengan setelan hitam berdiri di dekat tangga tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, dia terlihat muda, seumuran dengannya mungkin.

Pria itu berjalan ke sana kemari sambil terus menempelkan ponsel di telinganya, berbicara dengan bahasa mandarin yang tidak begitu dimengertinya.

"Kenapa dia berisik sekali..!", gumam Minseok pada dirinya sendiri, pria itu terus saja memalingkan wajahnya ke segala arah seperti sedang mencari-cari seseorang.

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli saat pria itu lewat di depannya, kembali mengangkat cangkirnya, berniat untuk menghabiskan kopi lalu segera pulang untuk istirahat. Ada rapat penting besok pagi. Lagi pula udara semakin dingin, dan mantelnya tak cukup tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya lebih lama.

.

"Aku sudah melewatimu dua kali tapi kau diam saja.. kau seharusnya melambaikan tangan atau memberi tanda saat aku datang..! aku ini orang sibuk, kau tahu tidak..!", Minseok spontan mendongak, menatap pria tampan yang menjulang di hadapannya. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata membulat tanpa kedip, tatapannya terpaku pada mata beningnya yang bersinar. Secara keseluruhan pria di hadapannya ini tampak seperti tokoh anime romance yang baru keluar dari komik. Tapi tunggu.. bukankah ini pria menyebalkan yang tadi menelepon dengan suara sangat keras?

Minseok menoleh ke sekitarnya. "Kau berbicara padaku?", menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa lagi?!, hanya kau yang duduk di situ. Kau yang bernama Kim Minseok, kan..!". Minseok terhenyak saat telunjuk pria itu begitu dekat mengarah ke wajahnya. Sangat. Tidak. Sopan. Perlakuannya ini langsung menaikkan emosi Minseok hingga ke ujung kepala, dalam hati dia menarik kembali semua kekaguman yang sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya, matanya menyipit.

"Yakk..! Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku..!", memukul tangan pria itu turun. "Apa pentingnya aku memberimu tanda, siapa pun kau, maaf tapi aku tidak mengenalmu..!".

"Kau yang tadi sore menyuruhku kemari, namaku Lu Han. Kau tidak amnesia mendadak kan..! Ah sudahlah, sekarang aku tidak banyak waktu. Aku akan langsung pada intinya, aku melihat iklanmu di facebook yang mengatakan kau ingin mencari kekasih, dan aku tertarik untuk menjadikanmu sebagai kekasih segera. Ku harap kita bisa bekerja sama…". Mata Minseok melebar mendengar perkataan pria di hadapannya. _Facebook?_ Minseok sangat bingung. Dia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan pria itu. _Iklan apa?_

"Tunggu.. apa yang..", Luhan mengangkat sebelah tangannya menyuruh Minseok diam.

"Jangan potong kalimatku, aku belum selesai bicara...! Begini, sederhana saja.. aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menjadi kekasihku di hadapan keluargaku, bilang saja kalau kita sudah menjalin hubungan ini sejak lama. Orang tuaku akan menjodohkan aku dengan ehmm.. seseorang, tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Aku sudah menolak tapi mereka terus memaksaku".

"A-apa?!", Minseok terperangah tak percaya. "Kau menyuruhku menjadi apa…".

"Kekasihku..", ulang Lu Han. "tapi tenang, aku tidak akan mengambil keuntungan lebih darimu. Percayalah, aku ini pria baik.. dan sebagai imbalannya aku akan memberikan apa yang kau mau. Bagaimana? Ayolah.. tolong bantu aku.. ya?!.", sebuah senyum penuh bujukan terurai di bibirnya.

Minseok meringis mendengar penawaran gila dari pria itu, atau memang pria itu sudah tidak waras dengan mengambil sembarang gadis yang ditemuinya menjadi kekasih untuk dibawa ke hadapan keluarganya. Minseok sempat melirik ke arah tangga, siapa tahu pria ini sedang dikejar petugas rumah sakit kejiwaan atau sedang berada dalam pengawasan tenaga medis terlatih. Tapi yang muncul dari sana hanyalah pengunjung kafe biasa yang bahkan tak melirik ke arah mereka sama sekali.

"Baiklah, mari kita perjelas..! Sebenarnya iklan apa yang kau bicarakan? Jujur saja aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan sebelumnya", memasang wajah tak peduli sebagai tameng rasa gelisahnya. Minseok hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, semoga pria ini bukan psikopat sadis yang mengincar gadis penyendiri untuk dijadikan korban berantainya.

"Iklan yang kau pasang di facebook, tadi sore..! aku langsung menghubungimu begitu melihatnya, dan kau menyuruhku datang ke tempat ini", tak ada keraguan dalam ucapan Lu Han.

"Hey, jangan bercanda Tuan, aku punya facebook saja tidak..! Maaf ya, waktuku terlalu berharga untuk bermain hal tidak berguna seperti itu.. Dan kau sepertinya salah orang..!".

Alis Lu Han berkerut. "Tidak, aku benar.. wajah kalian sama..!".

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan akun facebook itu padaku..!",

"Tidak bisa, kau sudah menghapusnya saat aku ke sini".

Minseok berdecih, jelas sekali pria ini sedang membual. "Baiklah Tuan Wu Han..",

"Namaku Lu Han", koreksinya

"Baiklah, Tuan Lu Han… Dengar ya..! mungkin saat ini aku memang tidak memiliki kekasih tapi asal kau tahu aku masih punya harga diri, aku bukan wanita murahan yang akan dengan senang hati menerima ajakan berkencan dari sembarang pria, apalagi dengan menyebar postingan seperti itu di sosial media. Dan kau.. apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan keluargamu jika tahu kekasih yang kau bawa di hadapan mereka adalah wanita bayaran? Kau tidak sadar banyak akun palsu yang menyebar di dunia maya, jika wanita yang kau bawa ke rumahmu orang jahat bagaimana? Terlepas dari apapun masalahmu dengan keluargamu, seharusnya kau jujur pada mereka..".

Perlu sedikit waktu bagi Lu Han untuk menyadari bahwa perkataan gadis itu benar, dan caranya berbicara menunjukkan dia berwawasan luas dengan tutur bahasa yang baik. Lu Han juga baru sadar, jika penampilan gadis itu terlihat berkelas, jauh dari kesan gampangan seperti postingan yang dia baca. Dia lantas tertegun, kemudian binar penuh antusiasme muncul di mata Lu Han dan pria itu tersenyum. "Jadi akun itu bukan milikmu?", Lu Han memastikan.

"Tentu saja bukan..!, sekarang tolong pergi dari hadapanku. Kau sudah merusak suasana minum kopiku..!", Minseok mengibaskan tangannya pada pria muda yang duduk di hadapannya. Bukannya pergi, Lu Han justru mengangguk senang. _Gadis ini cantik, pintar, berkepribadian kuat dan yang paling penting dia single. Dia harus kudapatkan…",_ Lu Han bertekad dalam hati.

"Hmm.. kau tipeku sekali. Aku menyukaimu..!", katanya tanpa basa basi. "Baiklah Minseok, setelah mendengar kata-katamu aku sudah memutuskan akan tetap mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku sebagai kekasihku". Baru saja Minseok hendak membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, Lu Han memotong, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan..", tegas pria itu.

"Memangnya kau siapa? memerintahku seenaknya. Aku tidak mau..!", serunya. "Sudah sana pergi.. Dasar menyebalkan..!"".

"Baiklah cantik, besok kita bertemu lagi ya..".

"Kau pikir aku mau bertemu denganmu lagi..",

"Pasti..!".

Luhan menyeringai dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum berlalu, itupun dia masih menoleh dan menembakkan bullet love padanya, membuat Minseok bergidik ngeri lalu membuang muka.

.

.

.

.

Salahkan semuanya pada Baekhyun atas apa yang terjadi, dan Kyungsoo untuk ide yang terealisasi. Dua sahabat Minseok ini baru saja menjadi partner in crime untuk sebuah skandal pemalsuan akun facebook dan penyebaran profil pribadi tanpa seijin pemiliknya. Tak lama memang, hanya beberapa jam, sebelum mereka menghapusnya kembali karena akun itu dengan cepat dibanjiri komentar berbau sex dari para pria hidung belang. Menyadarkan keduanya bahwa mereka telah membahayakan keselamatan dan menjatuhkan harga diri sahabatnya sendiri.

Untung saja mereka tidak bertindak ceroboh dengan menuliskan nomer ponsel Minseok yang sebenarnya di dalam postingan itu, nomer ponsel yang tertera di sana hanyalah nomer baru yang mereka beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Tak masalah jika nomer itu menyebar, toh sekarang mereka sudah membuangnya. Tapi sialnya, Baekhyun sempat membalas sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang yang menanyakan tentang Minseok, dan tanpa berpikir panjang dia langsung menyuruhnya datang ke sebuah coffee shop yang biasa Minseok datangi di kawasan Gyeongju. Bagaimana jika orang itu adalah salah satu dari pria hidung belang yang akan berbuat hal tidak baik pada Minseok? seperti menculik atau melecehkan Minseok misalnya.

.

Dan di sini mereka sekarang, berjalan mondar mandir penuh kecemasan di apartemen yang mereka huni berdua, atau bertiga saat Minseok datang menginap. Mereka mengkhawatirkan Minseok yang tak kunjung membalas pesan mereka.

Sebuah notif dari kakao talk berbunyi di ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Minseok membalas pesanku..!", Baekhyun yang duduk di atas sofa langsung melompat turun.

"Apa katanya?", ikut membaca pesan di layar ponsel itu.

 _Maaf tadi ponselku tertinggal di mobil, sekarang aku sudah di rumah. Ada apa?_

"Ah syukurlah dia baik-baik saja..", ekspresi wajah Baekhyun berubah cerah. "Coba tanya apa dia tadi bertemu pria aneh?", ujar Baekhyun yang langsung dibalas mata bulat Kyungsoo yang mendelik tajam padanya.

"Kau mau Minseok mencurigai kita? Itu terlalu mencolok tahu.. Ingat ya, jangan bahas tentang ini lagi, bersikap biasa saat bertemu dengannya. Minseok akan membunuh kita jika dia tahu apa yang sudah kita lakukan..!".

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa..! Argh.. bagaimana ini, gadis itu malah menolakku..!", Lu Han berguling di atas tempat tidur disertai erangan frustrasi. Dia masih tenggelam dalam penolakan Minseok yang justru membuatnya tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. "Yixing, tolong aku..!". Pemilik nama yang barusan disebut, menghela nafas panjangnya. Zhang Yixing, sahabat Lu Han sejak kecil, memiliki kemampuan menghasilkan musik genius yang disukai banyak orang dan berhasil membawa namanya masuk dalam deretan composer muda terbaik tahun ini. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat kekanakan tapi pembawaannya sangat tenang, tempat favorit Lu Han untuk dijadikan pelampiasan saat hati dan pikirannya bermasalah.

"Aku akan mencarikanmu pengganti, kau bisa datang ke kantorku untuk memilih wanita yang menurutmu cocok. Di sana banyak trainee cantik yang belum banyak terekspos media".

"Tidak.. Tidak..! aku tidak mau..!", Lu Han mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, rambutnya acak-acakkan dengan kemeja yang sudah pasti kusut. "Aku mau gadis itu, namanya Kim Minseok. Dia benar tentang membawa orang yang tepat di hadapan keluargaku, setidaknya orang yang aku suka. Aku serius tentang ini. Aku menyukainya. Besok malam aku akan mengenalkannya pada orang tuaku. Aku tidak mau terjebak dengan perjodohan ini.",

"Kau bercanda kan?",

"Tidak..! Aku tidak bercanda.! Jika kau pikir aku sedang main-main, maka kuberi tahu, aku serius! Sangat, sangat, sangat serius!", Lu Han bangkit, mengepalkan tinjunya erat.

"Kau gila, mana mungkin gadis itu mau..!". ucap Yixing saat mendengar pengakuan Lu Han yang sedikit tidak masuk akal.

"Hmm.. kau benar..! aku harus mencari cara..!", Lu Han mengusap dagunya, tampak berpikir keras. "Dia sangat menarik. Tak pernah aku bertemu gadis yang berani memperlakukanku seperti itu sebelumnya", ujarnya dengan pandangan menerawang. "Sangat menantang..!", ucapnya bersemangat.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentang latar belakang gadis itu?".

"Tidak ada...", Lu Han menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya tahu nama dan mengingat wajahnya..".

"Astaga..! Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Lu..!", seru Yixing tak percaya.

"Biar saja kau menganggap aku gila..! Yang penting sekarang, aku harus segera membuat Baba membatalkan perjodohan ini. Dan pegang perkataanku, Minseok akan segera menjadi milikku..!".

.

Baru kali ini Lu Han terang-terangan mengungkapkan perasaannya, biasanya dia hanya akan memuji wanita sekedarnya dan itupun jarang terjadi. Tapi ini, Lu Han menganggap Minseok telah menjadi miliknya walaupun sebetulnya tidak. Secara fisik, gadis itu memang tampak seperti gadis kebanyakan, hampir tak ada yang istimewa malah. Tetapi, entah hingga saat ini Lu Han masih saja teringat padanya, _Kim Minseok…_ Lu Han jadi tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Percayakah kalian, bahwa niat semua orang tua pada anaknya itu baik? Tentu kalian harus percaya. Orang tua Lu Han juga begitu, menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Tak ada yang salah dengan Lu Han memang, tapi setahun terakhir ini perasaan orang tuanya menjadi gelisah, merasa jika putra mereka berbeda dari para pria dewasa pada umumnya. Di usia Lu Han yang sudah menginjak usia dua puluh tujuh tahun, tak pernah sekalipun terlihat dekat atau berkencan dengan wanita. Dibanding berkumpul dengan pria seusianya dan membicarakan masa depan, Lu Han memilih bermain dengan dua kucingnya atau bermalasan menonton pertandingan sepak bola di televisi. Ayah Lu Han bahkan sempat shock saat tak sengaja memergoki Lu Han yang sedang mengusap-usap poster salah satu pemain sepak bola terkenal di kamarnya.

.

Ketakutan mereka semakin bertambah, saat mengenang kembali masa kecil Lu Han yang gemar bermain boneka Hello Kitty dengan sepupu perempuannya, juga saat dia merengek ingin tembok kamarnya dicat dengan warna pink dan dibiasi gambar bunga. Kalau diingat sejak dulu banyak orang yang memuji betapa cantik putranya, tingkah lakunya juga sangat gemulai dan manis. Dulu mereka pikir itu menggemaskan tapi sekarang terlihat begitu mengerikan. Apa putra mereka mengalami penyimpangan seksual? Apa ini kesalahan mereka yang tak menyadari kelainan ini sejak awal? Mereka tahu mereka harus segera bertindak sebelum semuanya terlambat.

.

" _Baba, Mama.. aku bukan gay..!. Kenapa kalian tidak mau percaya..! Aku akan membuktikan pada kalian kalau aku normal",_

" _Kau harus segera menikah..!",_

" _Aku tidak mau..!"._

 _._

Selalu begitu penolakan Lu Han, kedua orang tuanya tahu mungkin putranya malu untuk mengakui keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tak siap dengan cemoohan masyarakat. Karena itu mereka ingin menolong putranya, mengembalikan jati dirinya sebagai pria. Meskipun paksaan mereka membuat Lu Han jadi sering menginap di apartemen Yixing, teman bermainnya sejak kecil, yang sempat mereka dicurigai sebagai kekasih Lu Han.

.

Lu Han harus menikah. Keputusan itu mutlak dan tak bisa diganggu gugat bahkan orang tua Lu Han sudah menyiapkan calon istri untuknya. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, sebuah pernikahan akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat, kecuali Lu Han bisa meyakinkan mereka bahwa dia adalah pria normal.

.

.

.

.

 _Lu Han calling…_

Pria paruh baya itu menatap layar ponselnya, Lu Yifan atau biasa disapa Kris sudah bisa menebak maksud putranya menghubunginya. Mereka tidak berlebihan berbicara via telepon, karena memang dirinya sedang ada di Kanada untuk mengurus bisnisnya yang lain.

"Halo Baba..".

"Iya Lu Han, ada apa?",

"Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu...".

"Kalau kau ingin Baba membatalkan rencana pernikahanmu lupakan saja, itu tidak akan terjadi. Pembahasan ini sudah selesai Lu Han, sekarang tutup teleponnya. Di sini tengah malam jika kau lupa…".

"Ah iya maaf, aku lupa tentang itu.. Tapi tunggu.. selain itu aku juga ingin mengatakan hal lain. Aku sebenarnya menyukai seseorang.. dan dia seorang gadis..!". Lu Han buru-buru menambahkan, dengan memberi penekanan di kata terakhirnya, agar ayahnya tak salah paham.

"Baba tidak akan terpengaruh denganmu, kau pasti menyewa seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihmu kan? Itu trik lama Lu.. Sudahlah, kau terima saja pernikahan ini. Baba yakin kau akan menyukai calon istrimu ini, dia sangat cantik..!".

"Aku tidak mau..!",

"Kenapa tidak..?!".

"Sebenarnya, selama ini aku menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Baba..".

"Apa itu..?".

Hening

Yifan pikir ponselnya bermasalah, tapi detik waktu di layarnya terus berjalan dan dia bisa mendengar suara hembusan nafas Lu Han di seberang sana dengan jelas.

"...halo? Lu Han?", , dan sesuatu yang mengejutkan didengarnya.

"Aku menghamili kekasihku", suara lirih Lu Han, tapi bagai petir menyambar di gendang telinga ayahnya.

"A-apa..!? K-kau..! bagaimana bisa? Tapi bukankah kau..!? Itu berarti..?!", Yifan kehilangan kata-katanya. Astaga, anaknya ternyata pria sejati tidak seperti yang dia kira selama ini. Seandainya dia punya riwayat kesehatan yang buruk bisa dipastikan dia terkena serangan jantung sekarang, terkapar tak berdaya mendengar berita anaknya menghamili anak orang. Normalnya para orang tua akan murka tapi khusus untuk Yifan ini adalah berita gembira. "Ya ampun.. Baba senang sekali..! kenapa kau tidak mau jujur selama ini pada kami, Lu Han? Siapa dia? biar Baba lamarkan segera. Lupakan tentang perjodohanmu, Baba batalkan segera..!", ucapnya antusias, rasa kantuknya hilang seketika.

"Namanya Kim Minseok, tapi aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang.. Dia pergi meninggalkanku setelah mendengar berita tentang perjodohanku. Baba.. tolong bantu aku mencarinya, aku sangat mencintai kekasihku..", suara Lu Han terdengar memelas. "Aku dengar dia ingin menggugurkan bayi kami..",

"APPAA..?!", jerit Yifan.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note :**

Ceritanya aneh ga sih? hehe.. Jujur saya ngerasa fanfic ini kayak remukan kerupuk, makanya dari kemarin ga pede buat update, huee.. Maaf kalau gaya bahasa dan kosakata yang minimalis, juga jalan cerita yang mungkin mengecewakan. Saya masih terus belajar. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Love you all

.

 **Thanks to reviewer cantik :**

NunaaBaozie, thedolphinduck, cici fu, KenzieRee, Kazuma B'tomat, Nadhefuji, AlfaMinnie99, Ragnhild Seo, hanifahnhk, muyasxiu, nggangertisumpah, rilakuma kka, Kim Mi Ran, nimuixkim90, Park Eun Yeong, minnie, Laras Sekar Kinanthi, KookieL

Mind to review again friends..


	3. Chapter 2

Lu Han mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya di lantai dengan cepat, begitu juga tangannya yang tidak bisa diam memutar-mutar pena di tangannya. Tubuhnya sedikit condong ke depan dengan sorot mata tajam yang terus mengawasi pintu ruangannya yang tertutup rapat seolah siap menerjang siapapun yang masuk dari sana.

.

Tokk..Tokk..Tokk...!

.

Lu Han melonjak dari kursinya,

"Ya..ya.. Sekretaris Im cepat masuk..!", ucapnya dengan yakin dan nada tak sabar, dan benar saja tak lama sekretaris Lu Han yang bernama Im Sora masuk dengan membawa sebuah map, benda yang langsung menjadi fokus Lu Han. "Bagaimana? Apa kau mendapat semua informasi yang aku minta? Apa dia benar bekerja di sana? Data yang kau dapat benar kan..!", Lu Han memuntahkan segala kegalauan yang berputar-putar di otaknya sejak tadi pagi.

Bukan tanpa alasan Lu Han menjadi berlebihan seperti ini, Ayahnya memang setuju membatalkan perjodohannya dengan artis China yang dia tidak tahu namanya itu tapi keputusan untuk menikahkannya bulan ini adalah mutlak. Dan semua kebohongannya akan terbongkar jika Ayahnya yang menemukan Minseok terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Sekretaris Im menyerahkan mapnya pada Lu Han yang langsung dibuka dan dibaca dengan seksama.

"Saya mendapatkan informasi itu langsung dari kepala HRD Choi Corp, ada lima nama pegawai perempuan yang bernama Kim Minseok yang bekerja di sana. Mereka bekerja di divisi yang berbeda tapi saya sudah mencetak CV mereka berikut fotonya, apa salah satunya ada yang Tuan Han maksud..?", tanya Sekretaris Im. "Jika tidak ada, saya bisa mencarikan di Choi Corp cabang lain, karena data itu diambil hanya dari kantor pusat yang ada di Seoul", terangnya.

"Hmm.. tidak perlu, aku sudah menemukannya..", angguk Lu Han, sekarang raut wajahnya berubah cerah. "Kerja bagus Sekretaris Im, terima kasih banyak. Kau bisa kembali pada pekerjaanmu.. Ah iya satu hal lagi, tolong kosongkan jadwalku setelah makan siang".

"Baik Tuan Han, permisi..".

.

.

.

Lu Han mempelajari tiga lembar kertas yang berisi informasi lengkap tentang Minseoknya, dimulai dari nama, tanggal lahir, alamat rumah, email, no telepon bahkan nama sekolah dan pengalaman kerjanya tertulis dengan jelas di sana. Dengan sedikit mengabaikan fakta bahwa gadisnya lebih tua dua puluh lima hari darinya, semua terlihat sempurna bagi Lu Han.

.

.

Matanya mengeryit, "Oh apa ini..?!, Astaga ternyata kita pernah bersekolah di SMP yang sama...! Kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya ya? Woahh.. kau pernah menjuarai kontes menyanyi, hebat sekali..! Hmm.. jadi kau anak tunggal juga sepertiku..!", bagai mendapat sebuah peta menuju harta karun terpendamnya, Lu Han dengan antusias membaca setiap detail informasi yang tertera di dalamnya tanpa melewatkan sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Katakan semua tindakan Lu Han adalah gila tapi tidak dengan otaknya yang cerdas. Semua yang Lu Han lakukan selalu penuh perhitungan, begitu juga saat penuh percaya diri pernah mengatakan mereka akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat. Dia tidak berbicara omong kosong. Berterimakasihlah pada mata Lu Han yang jeli dalam melihat segala sesuatu. Sebuah logo perusahaan yang tertera di pulpen yang terselip di dalam note kecil di atas meja saat itu dan penampilan Minseok yang rapi dengan blazernya, menjadi titik awal bagaimana Lu Han menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu bekerja di sana. Berkat bantuan dari sekretarisnya, sekarang Lu Han memiliki sebuah kunci untuk membuka jalannya menuju harta karunnya yang berharga.

 _Kim Minseok, Asisten Manajer Divisi Perencanaan, Choi Corp. Gedung B, lantai 9._

.

.

.

.

Di kantor Choi Corp terdengar suara dering telpon yang saling bersahutan, lalu lalang pegawai yang memenuhi lorong dan suara mesin printer yang bekerja mencetak dokumen seperti tanpa henti. Semua pegawai larut dalam kesibukannya masing-masing, berlomba untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya jika tak ingin berakhir dengan lembur semalaman di kantor. Tidak benar-benar sibuk sebenarnya, mereka masih bisa melakukan hal yang bisa membuat otak mereka rileks, misalnya membuat kopi, memasang earphone dengan musik favorit atau bercakap dengan rekan kerja yang lain. Pilihan terakhir menjadi yang paling dominan di sana, tak peduli berita, fakta atau hoax, selama itu menarik untuk dibahas maka gossip akan dengan cepat menyebar di kalangan para pegawai Choi Corp.

.

.

"Jadi benar kalau Asisten Kim punya hubungan dengan Manajer Jang..?", tanya salah satu pegawai wanita memulai obrolannya.

"Sepertinya begitu, lihat saja mereka begitu akrab, kemana-mana berdua. Aku sering melihat mereka berlama-lama di ruangan Asisten Kim dengan pintu tertutup. Dan yang kudengar Manager Jang sudah punya kekasih",

"Benarkah? Wah gawat, bagaimana kalau kekasih Manager Jang sampai tahu..!".

"Tapi banyak yang bilang Manager Jang itu pria penggoda, sepertinya justru Asisten Kim yang bisa kena masalah. Tapi tetap saja menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan orang lain tidak dibenarkan, dia seharusnya menjauh dari pria itu".

"Ah iya kau benar..! Sshtt.. diam. Ada Nona Kim lewat..!".

.

.

Minseok benci menjadi tontonan gratis orang-orang di koridor yang membicarakannya dengan topik murahan, skandal dengan bosnya. Apa itu? sangat bukan Minseok. Apa tidak ada hal menarik lainnya untuk dijadikan bahan gosip? Isu pemecatan pegawai secara massal misalnya?

.

Minseok malas berkomentar dan Minseok tidak peduli. Baginya, membuat slide power point untuk presentasi dengan kliennya besok lebih penting daripada meluruskan cerita yang memang tidak pernah ada. Tentang hubungannya dengan managernya, benar mereka memang dekat tapi hanya sebatas rekan kerja tidak lebih. Manajer Jang adalah seniornya ketika kuliah dulu, dan setahun ini mereka dipertemukan di kantor yang sama. Hanya itu. Benar-benar hanya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Yakk..! Kim Minseok..!", kaki mungil yang bersepatu hitam itu berhenti melangkah, anting kecilnya ikut bergoyang seiring tubuhnya yang berputar menghadap ke arah sumber suara. Matanya sedikit menyipit, ingin tahu siapa yang berani memanggilnya dengan lantang di tengah koridor yang ramai ini. Tak hanya Minseok, beberapa orang pegawai juga ikut menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan ikut menengok kepada si pemilik suara.

"Ya?", suara Minseok tetap tenang, meskipun wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung karena tak mengenal sosok wanita di depannya. "Ada perlu apa?".

"Jadi itu kau, dasar wanita murahan..!", ucap wanita itu setelah menunjuk wajahnya. Minseok terkejut. Bagai _de javu_ , Minseok mengingat kembali kejadian di kafe kemarin saat seorang pria tak dikenal juga melakukan hal sama padanya. Bedanya wanita ini menunjukkan tampang tak bersahabat dengan memandang Minseok dari kepala sampai kaki dengan pandangan remeh.

" _Astaga, kesialan apa lagi ini..!"_ , batinnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, menyadari jika banyak orang mulai berkerumun dan berbisik satu sama lain. Dia benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Minseok menghela nafasnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada si wanita yang terus memandangnya sinis.

"Jaga kata-katamu Nona, aku tidak mengerti..! Katakan dengan jelas..!".

"Baik.. aku tidak mau berbasa basi..! Kau seharusnya tahu siapa aku? aku Hyuna, kekasih Jang Dongwoo. Akhir-akhir ini dia mulai menjauh dariku, itu pasti gara-gara kau kan..!", tuduhnya. "Aku peringatkan ya.. jangan coba-coba merebut Dongwoo dariku..! kau seharusnya bisa menempatkan diri, ingat siapa dirimu. Kau itu berbeda level dengannya..!", ejeknya, tangannya berkacak pinggang, persis seperti model yang sedang memeragakan baju musim panas, karena yaa.. baju wanita itu memang kekurangan bahan dan sangat ketat.

"Dongwoo?!", Minseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya, demi apa dia menyukai pria tonggos itu. Minseok paham sekarang, jadi wanita berlipstik merah menyala ini sedang melabraknya. "Uhm.. sepertinya kau salah paham, aku hanya sekedar berteman dengannya. Tidak ada hubungan istimewa di antara kami selain hubungan bisnis. Dan maaf Nona Hyuna, tapi Dongwoo sama sekali bukan seleraku.. jadi jangan khawatir aku akan merebutnya", Minseok benar-benar jujur saat mengatakannya.

"Alasan..! mana ada maling yang mau mengaku. Aku dengar, kau ini jomblo abadi ya.. Hah..! sudah kuduga, bilang saja tidak ada pria yang mau denganmu. Kau malu kan karena jadi perawan tua..!.", Hyuna mendecih, melipat tangan sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya dengan telunjuk.

.

OK. Cukup. Ini keterlaluan. Kesabarannya habis. Minseok merasakan ada sesuatu yang mau meledak dalam dirinya. Setelah menuduhnya sembarang, menghinanya sekarang mengatainya perawan tua. Tahukah dia jika hati Minseok sensitif dengan dua kata itu. Perawan Tua. _"Tidak bisa dibiarkan..!",_ geramnya dengan tangan yang terkepal erat.

Adrenalinnya mulai meningkat dengan cepat, Minseok tidak tahu sampai kapan dia berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila lalu menerjang wanita itu sambil menjambak rambutnya hingga botak, dan diakhiri ucapan sumpah serapah sebagai balasan. Harga dirinya sebagai wanita terhormat harus diperjuangkan sekarang. Bom waktu di dalam dirinya menghitung mundur.

3

.

2

.

1

.

"Minseok.. Minseok..! Hai.. di sini ternyata.. Aku mencarimu ke ruanganmu tadi..", dengan senyum bak malaikat turun ke bumi Lu Han menyeruak di antara orang-orang dan melangkah ringan menghampiri mereka.

.

"Kau..!", mata Minseok membulat sempurna, kedatangan Lu Han di kantornya sukses membuatnya terkejut. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu otaknya berpikir tentang dia dan sekarang pria itu benar-benar muncul di hadapannya. Menakjubkan sekaligus aneh. Darimana dia tahu tempat kerjanya? Apa katanya tadi? Ruangannya? Benar-benar pria itu psikopat sejati.

.

"Untukmu.. sebagai permintaan maaf tentang kemarin malam", masih dengan senyum malaikatnya, Lu Han menyodorkan buket bunga yang sudah dipersiapkan sejak tadi. Buket 27 mawar merah dihias bunga baby breath di pinggirannya, plastik bening bermotif polkadot membungkusnya dengan indah kemudian diikat pita putih di tangkainya. Sederhana tapi sangat berkelas.

.

"Romantisnya…",

"Berani bertaruh, itu pasti kekasih Asisten Kim.."

"Hei..! Aku pernah melihatnya di majalah…".

"Akhirnya ada yang bisa menaklukan hatinya..".

"Astaga, siapa dia..? tampan sekali..".

.

Tadinya Minseok berniat akan menendang pria itu karena selalu bertingkah aneh di depannya, tapi demi mendengar berbagai komentar penuh kekaguman yang didengarnya, pikirannya berubah. Pria itu sebenarnya lumayan untuk standar pria idealnya. Dia memiliki bibir yang tipis, wajahnya putih dengan sepasang mata bening berbinar, badannya juga terlihat proporsional meski tak terlalu atletis. Dan point yang paling penting, pria ini sepertinya menyukai dirinya. Lihat saja bagaimana dia terus tersenyum meskipun Minseok menatapnya datar, lebih mirip tatapan membunuh malah.

.

Lewat ekor matanya, Minseok menangkap bagaimana Hyuna yang juga ikut ternganga menatap si aneh. _terpesona huh,_ batinnya. Minseok menyeringai, tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila terlintas di benaknya dan tanpa berpikir panjang Minseok menubruk Lu Han dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

.

.

.

Tubuh Lu Han membeku saat kedua tangan Minseok menangkup pipinya tanpa peringatan, dan langsung menempelkan bibir mereka. Hangat, basah dan begitu lembut. Rasanya seperti _slow motion_ , karena tiba-tiba semuanya melambat nyaris berhenti. Tak ada suara yang bisa dia dengar, tak ada gerakan yang bisa dia lihat. Semua perhatian Lu Han tertuju hanya pada satu titik, tak kuasa untuk tidak terus menatap manik cokelat itu, bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di sana, membuktikan betapa dekat jarak di antara mereka. Lu Han menyukai moment dimana Minseok kemudian memejamkan mata saat mengecup bibirnya, begitu menenangkan sekaligus membahagiakan. Apa ini mimpi? Katakan iya agar Lu Han bisa terus memejamkan mata menikmati perasaan itu. Tapi sayang, gadis itu tidak akan membiarkannya terbuai lebih lama.

.

.

.

"Sayang..! akhirnya kau datang, aku merindukanmu.. Iya, tentu saja aku memaafkanmu.. Ini bunga untukku, cantik sekali. Terima kasih ya..", Minseok menjauhkan dirinya saat ciuman mereka berakhir. Lu Han kecewa. Tetap saling berhadapan, Minseok melemparkan senyum terbaiknya, membelai wajah Lu Han mulai dari kening, turun ke pipi dan berakhir di dagunya yang hampir membuat pria berwajah _baby face_ itu terkena serangan jantung susulan. "Oh iya maaf…", Minseok menolehkan wajahnya pada Hyuna, "Kenalkan.. ini adalah kekasihku, namanya…", dia berpikir sejenak sambil memiringkan kepalanya. _Lu Han? Wu Han? Mu Tan?_

 _._

Sial.. Minseok lupa nama pria itu.

.

.

.

.

Jiwa Lu Han yang melayang sudah kembali pada raganya, otaknya dengan cepat membaca situasi. Gadis itu sedang berakting rupanya, menjadikannya kekasih palsu untuk dipamerkan pada wanita di hadapannya ini. Lu Han tak peduli untuk alasan apa, yang jelas dia menyukainya. Sangat..sangat.. menyukainya. _"Baiklah Minseok sayang.. kita mulai permainannya.."._

"Perkenalkan namaku Lu Han, aku calon suami Minseok..", Lu Han mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyuna.

"K-kau siapa? Calon suaminya..!?", Hyuna kaget.

Minseok lebih kaget lagi, menoleh cepat pada Lu Han dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna. Sejenak terpana melihat pria itu, ini bukan sesuatu yang direncanakan bagaimana bisa pria itu ikut mengiyakan kebohongannya. Ini berlebihan. Mulutnya siap menyemburkan seribu kalimat sanggahan dan konfirmasi tapi satu sentuhan lembut di bahunya menghancurkan semua susunan kalimatnya.

.

"Kami akan menikah tidak akan lama lagi, benarkan Sayang..!", menarik Minseok mendekat dan melingkarkan tangan di bahunya mesra. Kasak kusuk di sekitar mereka kembali terdengar, ada yang kecewa, girang, ada juga yang terus bertanya-tanya tak percaya.

.

Jika tadi tubuh Lu Han yang sempat membeku sekarang giliran otak Minseok yang membeku Aneh, kenapa setiap berada di samping pria itu, Minseok merasa tak bisa berkutik, tak mengerti apa yang dirasakan hatinya. Jantungnya berdebar kuat. Dia tidak tahu harus merespon apa pertanyaan Lu Han yang lebih mirip dengan pernyataan. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur, tak mungkin dia menarik kata-katanya kembali atau Hyuna akan menertawakannya sampai puas. Reputasinya sebagai wanita terhormat akan jatuh, belum lagi seisi kantor melihatnya yang lebih dulu mencium Lu Han. Bayangkan, wanita macam apa yang mencium pria asing tanpa permisi lalu mengakuinya sebagai kekasih! Apa yang akan mereka gosipkan setelahnya..! Ini lebih mengerikan dari skandal sebelumnya. Minseok terpojok. Dia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti apa yang sudah dia mulai.

Minseok mengangguk, "Iya, kami akan menikah..", suaranya lembut, bersandar manja di bahu Lu Han lalu mendongak, mereka bertatapan.

" _Kau ingin mati, rupanya. Siapkan pemakamanmu setelah ini…",_ kutuknya dalam hati.

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Minseok, Lu Han tergelak lalu membalasnya dengan tatapan menggoda, _"Tidak sebelum kita menikah, persiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi pengantin cantikku..",_

" _Aku akan membunuhmu.."_

" _Aku akan menikahimu.."_

 _._

 _._

Moment itu begitu intim bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Panas wajah Hyuna melihatnya, orang yang tadi disebutnya perawan tua kini malah menyuguhi pemandangan tak mengenakkan dengan berita pernikahan, apalagi calon suaminya begitu tampan dan mereka terlihat saling mencintai. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya setelah tuduhannya tak terbukti.

"Benarkah?", interupsi Hyuna. "Oh baiklah.. selamat kalau begitu.. Ku harap kau memberiku undangan pernikahan kalian", Hyuna tetap mengucapkannya untuk sekedar berbasa basi meskipun masih tak percaya sepenuhnya.

"Tentu saja", Lu Han yang menjawab dengan riang. "Oh iya siapa namamu? tadi kau belum sempat menyebut- Kyaa..!", teriak Lu Han kaget saat Minseok mencubit kecil lengannya. Itu sakit.

"Maaf, kami harus segera pergi. Ku harap urusan kita sudah selesai. Permisi..!", ujar Minseok tergesa sambil menarik paksa tangan Lu Han untuk pergi mengikutinya sebelum lebih banyak kekacauan yang akan terjadi.

.

Semua orang tercengang melihat kepergian mereka, yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu elevator.

.

.

.

.

Minseok menutup pintu ruangannya begitu mereka masuk. Lu Han berjalan ke tengah ruangan, melihat tiga pot bunga berjajar di pinggiran jendela, mengingatkannya pada buket bunga yang dibawanya sekarang. Sedikit rusak, beberapa kelopak bunganya rontok. Lu Han tersipu, ingatan tentang ciuman pertama mereka membayang dengan jelas di pikirannya. Tangannya terangkat mengusap bibirnya, Lu Han masih bisa merasakannya, bibir Minseok begitu lembut, hangat dan manis. Padahal niat awalnya tadi hanya untuk minta maaf dan mengajaknya makan siang, tapi malah dihadiahi ciuman yang mengejutkan.

.

.

Lima menit berlalu, tapi Minseok masih saja tak berbicara apa-apa, gadis itu hanya mematung memunggungi Lu Han dan itu membuat Lu Han semakin bertanya-tanya. Bukankah seharusnya mereka membicarakan sesuatu, seperti tempat resepsi, tamu yang akan diundang, gaun pengantin atau model cincin yang akan mereka pakai nanti. Di benaknya Lu Han bahkan sudah merencanakan akan berbulan madu ke Swedia, Finlandia atau kalau perlu ke kutub utara sekalian, pokoknya semakin dingin semakin bagus. Teorinya mengatakan semakin dingin cuaca, semakin membuat orang malas keluar rumah dan memilih menghabiskan waktunya di atas tempat tidur. Lalu apa yang biasa dilakukan sepasang pengantin baru di atas tempat tidur..? Otak mesum Lu Han bekerja dengan sangat baik untuk membayangkan.

"Aish.. apa yang aku pikirkan..!", tamparnya pada wajahnya sendiri.

.

.

Di saat Lu Han yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba Minseok mendorong tubuh Lu Han ke dinding, dengan cepat lengan kanannya menekan lehernya dengan kuat, sementara tangan kirinya mencengkeram kerah kemeja Lu Han. Pria berwajah _cute_ itu kaget bukan kepalang, matanya terbelalak saat wajah Minseok begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Gadis itu tampak tidak senang, matanya menyipit penuh ancaman.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya..!", geramnya, mata kucingnya begitu mengintimidasi, dengan sorot mata tajam yang menusuk.

"Hah..?!", Lu Han yang masih terkejut tidak bisa berpikir, apalagi dengan lengan Minseok yang semakin menekan lehernya. "Min-Minseok.. a-ku Lu han..!", dia mulai kesulitan bicara karena lehernya tercekik.

"Katakan dengan benar, kau ini sindikat penipu kan..! Cepat katakan dari mana kau dapatkan semua informasi tentangku, jangan-jangan kau membuntuti aku setelah dari kafe malam itu, iya kan.. Ayo cepat mengaku..!", tekanan ke leher Lu Han semakin keras. "Ku beri tahu, jangan macam-macam denganku, atau berani menganggu orang-orang di sekitarku….".

"Tidak..! bukan begitu..!", Lu Han mulai panik, mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah tapi Minseok tidak peduli, dia terus menekan tubuh Lu Han dengan lututnya. Lu Han memang jago bertarung tapi hanya dalam _game online_ , tidak jika harus melakukannya di dunia nyata. Menurut Lu Han berkelahi itu tidak baik.

Minseok semakin menekan. "jelaskan kenapa kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai calon suamiku, hah..! kau ingin memerasku ya..".

"T-tidak.. a-aku.. serius..ingin.. m-menikah.. dengan-mu..!, L-lagipula.. k-kau yang m-menciumku d-duluan..", Lu Han sangat kesulitan bicara karena lehernya tercekik.

SKAT MAT..!

Wajah Minseok memerah

"M-Minseok, bisa kita bicarakan baik-baik, uhukk...", pintanya dengan suara tertahan.

.

.

.

Minseok menyadari bahwa ini semua terjadi juga atas kesalahannya, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain mempercayai pria itu, akhirnya tangannya mengendur. Lu Han buru-buru kabur dan berpindah ke tempat yang lebih aman. "Sebagai seorang perempuan tenagamu kuat sekali ya..!", ujar Lu Han seraya mengusap-usap lehernya yang masih terasa sakit dan berusaha merapikan pakaiannya lagi.

Dengan tak ramah minseok menjawab, "Kau saja yang terlalu lemah sebagai seorang pria!".

Lu Han menanggapinya dengan senyuman konyol, "Oh iya, tadi waktu kau menciumku, pasti jantungmu berdebar-debar ya..", goda Lu Han yang mengundang tatapan tajam dari minseok.

"Aku tidak pernah berdebar-debar karena pria kurus sepertimu. Kau buka tipe idealku..!".

Lu Han memasang wajah tersakiti, tetapi hanya sekejap wajahnya berubah jahil lagi. "Benarkah? bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya lagi?".

"Hah?! Apa.!", emosi minseok naik lagi. "Jangan sembarangan..! Dasar kau, mesuumm.!", serunya.

PLAKK..!

dan sebuah tamparan melayang mengenai sisi kanan wajah tampan Lu Han.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memasuki sebuah outlet kosmetik dengan brand ternama. Baekhyun segera tertarik ke rak yang menyajikan deretan eyeliner keluaran terbaru, dan mulai membuka-buka testernya dengan mata berbinar-binar, sementara Kyungsoo masih ada di dekat kasir melihat-lihat brosur paket hemat, _buy one get one._

"Ini benar dapat satu bonus paket tambahan?", tanya Kyungsoo pada pramuniaga wanita di depannya.

"Benar Nona.. silakan dipilih..!", pramuniaga itu tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau paket yang ini masih ada?", memperlihatkan brosurnya sambil menunjuk salah satu gambarnya.

"Oh sayang sekali Nona, itu sudah habis. Hanya paket ini yang tersisa..", menunjuk paket lain yang lebih mahal. "Tapi ini lebih lengkap Nona, selisih harganya hanya beberapa ribu won, tapi isi paketnya jauh lebih baik. Tidak setiap bulan kami mengadakan promo seperti ini.. Beli saja..", pramuniaga itu mulai merayu.

Kyungsoo tertegun, dia berpikir sejenak. Jelas sekali dia tertarik dengan paket hemat itu, lumayan kan mengurangi anggaran kecantikannya beberapa bulan ke depan. Apalagi jika harganya dibagi dengan Baekhyun, wah akan semakin murah. "Ah sebentar ya..", Kyungsoo mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dengan matanya.

.

.

.

Gores, gores dan gores. Sekarang ada lima goresan di lengan putih Baekhyun, lima warna lipstick berbeda yang Baekhyun suka. Dia galau mana yang harus dipilihnya, sambil memandangi cermin kecil di depannya, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya berulang kali. Baekhyun yang sedang memilih warna lipstick terlihat lebih serius daripada Baekhyun yang sedang memilih jawaban pilihan ganda ketika ujian sekolah dulu.

"Baek, aku lihat ada paket kosmetik bagus. Ayo kita lihat..", ajak Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya, entah datang darimana.

"Sebentar.. Sebentar..! Soo, menurutmu mana warna pink yang bagus..", mengangkat lengannya untuk ditunjukkan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeryit, bingung karena semua terlihat sama. Ya maklum, gadis itu memang tidak terlalu menggilai produk kecantikan seperti sahabatnya, kemampuannya mengenali warna hanya sebatas warna pelangi. MeJiKuHiBiNiU. "Ah sama saja, pink semua kan?!".

"Aduh, beda..!", protes Baekhyun tak terima. "Ini nude pink, pinkish peach, pouch flower, pink velvet, lalu yang ini ginger rose. Jadi mana yang bagus..?!", Baekhyun yang galau akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk memilih, jadi dengan asal Kyungsoo menunjuk salah satu goresan agar urusannya cepat selesai.

"Ini.. warna ini bagus", menunjuk goresan kedua. "Tidak terlalu terang, akan terlihat natural dengan warna kulit putihmu. Lagipula kau pantas mengenakan warna apapun..", kalimat terakhir Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun senang.

"Benarkah? baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membeli yang ini..", Baekhyun menunjuk goresan keempat, warna pink yang paling mencolok.

" _Baekhyun, sialan..!",_ umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

.

Perasaan Kyungsoo sudah kembali ceria saat mereka pulang ke apartemen. Berkat Baekhyun yang mau membayar setengah harga paketnya, dia jadi punya uang lebih untuk menambah koleksi loyang kuenya, kali ini dia membeli loyang berbentuk hati. Tadinya Kyungsoo ingin membeli panci serbaguna tapi diprotes Baekhyun dengan alasan dapur mereka tak mampu lagi menampung perkakas baru. Memangnya kenapa? kan dia bisa menyimpannya di kamar Minseok yang sering kosong. _Hmm.. Ide bagus_ , pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan…!", Minseok bangkit dari sofa, wajahnya jelas memancarkan kekesalan yang luar biasa. "Lu Han..! aku membencimu..!", gadis itu mengambil bantal sofa dan membantingnya ke atas karpet sekuat tenaga. Minseok benci dengan keadaannya sekarang yang benar-benar tak berdaya, Lu Han sangat licik dan serius untuk menikahinya. Memangnya siapa dia? Kenal saja tidak?!

 _"Besok malam, aku dan keluargaku akan datang melamarmu..!",_ kalimat Lu Han terngiang lagi di telinganya.

Menikah? yang benar saja. Minseok bisa gila memikirkan hal konyol ini. Bukan Minseok tidak mau menikah, tapi ini terlalu cepat dan lagi, dia masih punya banyak mimpi untuk direalisasikan, pendidikan S3-nya di Universitas Tokyo sudah di depan mata. Gadis itu sudah bersusah payah meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya untuk membolehkannya pergi ke Jepang, dan sekarang tinggal menunggu bulan untuk dia berangkat ke sana.

.

.

Perasaan kesal Minseok semakin menjadi saat mendapati apartemen kosong dan kedua sahabatnya tidak menjawab panggilan telponnya. Dia butuh teman bicara sekarang dan mereka malah menghilang. Keterlaluan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note :**

Tadaaa..! Wah ternyata banyak yang review, makasih. Maaf ya terlambat update, tapi gak dilupain kok ceritanya. Ini ceritanya emang agak ngelantur, semoga suka ya..

.

 **Special Thanks to My Beloved Friends :**

AlfaMinnie99, nggakngertisumpah, Emvy551, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, xiuhan90, Xiuhanneverdies, 1313, nimuixkim90, Laras Sekar Kinanthi, Minnie, muyasxiu, Guest, dinda94, NisrinaHunkai99, Nadhefuji, sofyanaraisa, Call Me Baby Lotion, saya sayya, Park Eun Yeong, Ragnhild Seo, angga. xyu, KKXL99

.

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi tetep dibaca kok semua komennya. Makasih ya.. Seneng banyak yang nungguin cerita ini meski kayak remukan kerupuk hehe.., karena cerita ini belum punya ending, kalian juga bisa kok kasih masukan atau ide. Siapa tahu, saya bisa masukin ke dalam cerita.

.

See You Next Chap…

.

.


	4. Chapter 3

Sepulang dari acara berbelanja mereka, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menemukan Minseok yang tertidur pulas di sofa dengan masih mengenakan baju kantornya. TV masih dibiarkan menyala dengan volume kecil menampilkan tayangan berita malam yang membahas pemilihan presiden korea yang baru. Beberapa bantal sofa tergeletak di antara sampah bungkus snack dan minuman ringan yang berserakan di lantai. Kyungsoo meletakkan tas belanjanya di meja dapur sebelum menghampiri sofa dimana Minseok tidur.

"Apa ini? apa dia mabuk?!", ujar Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang keheranan, pasalnya jarang sekali sahabatnya yang terkenal OCD ini mau tidur sembarang tempat kalau tidak terpaksa atau otaknya sedang bekerja tidak baik.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia terlalu lelah. Sudah, cepat bantu aku membereskan ini..!", Kyungsoo mulai memunguti remahan keripik, kulit kacang dan memasukkan botol cola ke dalam kantong plastik yang dipegangnya, sementara Baekhyun menumpuk bantal sofa di kursi yang lain.

Minseok benar-benar tidur seperti orang mati, tak terusik sedikitpun dengan dua sahabatnya yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang berniat membangunkan Minseok untuk segera pindah ke kamar. Biasanya Minseok yang marah karena tidurnya terganggu bisa lebih mengerikan daripada singa yang lapar, apalagi setelah mengecek ponsel masing-masing dan mereka menemukan belasan panggilan tak terjawab dari Minseok dan pesan dengan isi yang sama, menyuruh mereka segera pulang. Oh, sepertinya mood Minseok sedang tidak baik dan faktanya mereka malah pulang terlambat.

Kyungsoo menyelimuti tubuh Minseok sampai sebatas bahu, memperhatikan sebentar wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tenang dengan nafas yang naik turun teratur. Penghangat ruangan sudah dinaikkan menjadi beberapa derajat mengingat udara di luar sangat dingin, setidaknya meskipun Minseok tidur di ruang tengah sahabatnya itu akan tetap merasa nyaman.

.

.

Suara pintu kulkas yang ditarik membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang mencuci piring menoleh, mendapati Minseok yang sedang menuang air ke dalam gelas di genggamannya. Wajahnya terlihat ceria tak semuram tadi malam, sepertinya tidur memang obat paling mujarab untuk melupakan segala masalah hidup. Minseok mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan piring kotor bekas kemarin.

"Hai Kyungie-ya, Selamat pagi..!", sapanya ramah. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?", tanya Minseok.

"Oh Selamat pagi, Seokie..!", balasnya. "Tidak usah ini hampir selesai kok..", menunjuk dua gelas terakhir yang masih belum dibilas. "Kau terlihat capek semalam jadi sengaja tidak ku bangunkan, maaf..", katanya sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku saja yang malas pindah… Wah ini terlihat enak sekali..!", ucap Minseok berbinar sembari menatap aneka masakan yang terhidang di atas meja. Minseok memasukkan satu suap pertama ke mulutnya, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai ekspresi setuju betapa enaknya makanan itu. "Apa Baekhyun belum bangun? Ah iya, kemana kalian pergi semalam?! teganya tidak mengajakku..!", matanya terus mengamati punggung mungil Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang paling bisa diandalkan dalam urusan memasak dan mengurus rumah, tak akan membiarkan satu perabot dapur kotor ataupun berdebu di depan mata.

"Aku menemani Baekhyun belanja peralatan make up, tidak direncana sebenarnya. Dia yang tiba-tiba punya ide ke mall sepulang kami kerja kemarin, iya lain kali kami akan mengajakmu. Tapi bukankah setiap hari Jumat biasanya kau lembur?", Kyungsoo mengelap tangannya dengan serbet kering yang menggantung di rak piring kemudian ikut mengambil tempat di sebelah Minseok.

Diantara mereka bertiga, memang hanya Minseok yang bekerja di tempat berbeda dengan jam kerja yang cukup padat. Kata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sih, Minseok bekerja hanya untuk hiburan semata karena sebenarnya gadis itu cukup kaya untuk membeli perusahaan dimana dia sekarang bekerja. Tidak bekerja pun sepertinya Minseok masih bisa hidup enak. Berbanding terbalik dengan mereka berdua, yang harus patungan membayar sewa apartemen karena berasal dari luar Seoul. Tapi meskipun jarang menginap di sana, Minseok juga ikut membayar tagihan listrik dan air, atau kadang mengisi kulkas mereka sampai penuh.

.

Tak lama Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, nyawanya yang baru terkumpul tiga per empat membuatnya berjalan sempoyongan dengan rambut yang super berantakan ke arah mereka.

"Pagi semua..!", ucap Baekhyun, menginterupsi percakapan Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang langsung menoleh padanya.

"Astaga Baekie..! Cuci wajahmu dulu sana..!", ucap Kyungsoo setengah berteriak.

"Kenapa sih? Aku kan sudah lapar..!", suara serak khas bangun tidur terdengar, tangan Baekhyun menggaruk bahunya yang terasa gatal.

"Tidak boleh..! Mandi sekalian baru boleh ikut makan..!". Minseok menatap horor jejak air liur mengering di sekitar pipi Baekhyun, belum lagi rambut mengembangnya yang mencuat di sana sini. Sungguh Minseok tidak mengerti bagaimana gadis jorok macam Baekhyun bisa mempunyai pacar tampan seperti Chanyeol yang perfeksionis, bukan maksud Minseok cemburu tapi ayolah, Baekhyun yang baru bangun tidur memang sungguh tidak cantik.

Meskipun bersungut tetap saja Baekhyun berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya lagi untuk mandi.

.

Baekhyun kembali sepuluh menit kemudian, sebuah _hot pants_ dan _t-shirt_ kebesaran melekat di tubuh rampingnya, rambut dengan panjang melebihi bahu itupun sudah diikat rapi dengan satu jalinan. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat _cute_ tanpa _make up_ , cantik natural.

"Aku dengar tadi ada yang mau menikah, siapa?", tanya Baekhyun, tangannya menyendok nasi dan meletakkan di piringnya.

"Minseok..!", jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?", Minseok memukul pelan bahu kanan Kyungsoo. "Tidak ada yang akan menikah.,! aku hanya sedang kesal pada pria yang tiba-tiba mengajakku menikah..!",

"HjgjgkkjPAAH.. !", puluhan nasi langsung menyembur dari mulut Baekhyun mengotori meja dan beberapa melompat ke piring Kyungsoo dan Minseok.

"YAAKKK..!", ucap keduanya berbarengan, untung saja mereka sudah selesai makan.

Kyungsoo langsung berinisiatif mengambil kotak tisu di atas kulkas. "Kau menjijikkan, habiskan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara..!", ujar Minseok kesal, menarik beberapa lembar tisu untuk membersihkan nasi-nasi yang ada di hadapannya. Baekhyun sendiri juga terkejut dan spontan menutup mulutnya. Tersenyum bak bayi tak berdosa setelah makanan di mulutnya habis.

"Maaf.. maaf.. aku tidak sengaja.. Ceritamu terlalu fenomenal untuk aku dengar. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? ceritakan padaku..!", pintanya antusias.

Minseok menghela nafas, lalu mulai bercerita tentang kesialannya bertemu seorang pria aneh bernama Lu Han. Minseok mengungkapkan semua kekesalannya pada dua sahabatnya itu, yang didengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Kalau pria itu nekat datang ke rumahmu malam ini, bagaimana?", tanya Kyungsoo

"Biar saja, aku tidak peduli.. paling aku akan langsung menolaknya..!".

"Tadi kau bilang dia CEO sebuah perusahaan..", Baekhyun ikut menimpali. "Dia tampan tidak?".

"Aku kan hanya membaca identitas di kartu namanya saja. Sekarang banyak penipu. Pria baik jaman sekarang hampir punah, jangan kan kartu nama, wajah palsu juga bisa dibuat. Kau bertanya dia tampan atau tidak? Heol..! maaf tapi dia sangat jelek, tubuhnya kurus, pendek dan yang pasti dia lemah. Jika ada poin 1 – 100, aku akan memberinya nilai minus 99".

"Oh benarkah? ada ya pria macam itu di bumi ini?", menunjukkan ekspresi tak percaya. "Siapa tadi namanya Lu Han? kenapa aku pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat?", wajahnya terlihat berpikir dalam mengingat sesuatu. "Kyung, apa kau merasa pernah mendengarnya?!", Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Ini aneh, tapi aku benar merasa familiar dengan nama itu..", ucapnya pelan yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

Minseok terus menceritakan tentang Lu Han, matanya berapi-api saat menyebut namanya., sesekali tangannya ikut terkepal.

"Kau bilang tidak peduli, tapi kenapa kau terlihat kesal sekali padanya..?",

"Tentu saja aku kesal, gara-gara Lu Han muncul di saat tidak tepat, aku jadi kehilangan ciuman pertamaku dengan percuma.. menyebalkan..!".

Bukannya bersimpati dua sahabatnya malah mulai tertawa cekikikan.

"HAHAHA… aku malah baru tahu bibirmu itu masih perawan sampai hari kemarin. Hey.. Kim Minseok apa yang kau lakukan dari TK sampai S2?!".

"Tentu saja aku belajar..!", sungut Minseok, masih tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"HAHAHAHA..", Baekhyun melemparkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi di belakangnya, tertawa terpingkal sambil memegangi perutnya yang pegal karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Kyungsoo memang tidak tertawa seheboh Baekhyun tapi gelengan kepala dan senyuman setan yang dia buat cukup membuat seorang Kim Minseok mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Apa itu terdengar lucu, ya baiklah tertawalah sampai kalian puas. Kalian berdua sama saja, menyebalkan..!", Minseok langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan raut wajah yang semakin kesal.

dan

BLAMM…!

Pintu kamar Minseok terbanting dengan keras.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti malam, birunya langit sudah digantikan warna hitam legam berbintik terang di atas sana. Minseok menyandarkan kepalanya di pilar besar yang ada di teras rumahnya, menatap gerbang di kejauhan yang tertutup rapat.

"Nona, hari sudah malam, udara semakin dingin. Sebaiknya anda masuk..!", seorang maid tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya tanpa Minseok sadari sebelumnya.

"Oh, jam berapa sekarang?",

"Hampir jam sepuluh malam..",

Minseok menatap maidnya dengan tatapan nanar, seolah apa yang diucapkannya barusan adalah sebuah pengumuman yang membuatnya sangat terpukul. Sebuah perasaan tak jelas berkecambuk dalam hatinya. Kecewa? tapi untuk apa? marah? tapi kenapa? bukankah dia harusnya senang karena pria itu tak jadi datang.

.

"Ah bodohnya aku..", Minseok menertawakan dirinya sendiri, mengingkari fakta bahwa dia menunggu hampir selama tiga jam untuk kedatangan pria itu. "ternyata aku hanya dipermainkan ya..!?", tangannya menghapus liquid bening yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

.

.

Hari berganti dan Lu Han tak terlihat dimanapun.

.

.

.

.

"Hoamm..!", Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya bagai kucing yang bangun dari tidur siangnya yang panjang, dia terlihat bosan. Beberapa hari terakhir, Lu Han benar-benar terjebak di dalam rumah, jangkauan terjauh hanyalah kantornya itupun pergi satu mobil bersama ayahnya. Ruang gerak Lu Han menjadi terbatas. Lu Han tak berkutik menghadapi reaksi kedua orang tuanya yang di luar ekspektasinya. Ayahnya, Yifan, benar-benar menyebar orang untuk mencari keberadaan Minseok yang dia yakini kabur ke luar kota. Ibunya, Joon Myeon, yang dia kira akan memarahinya justru membawakan satu set lengkap baju bayi untuk "calon cucunya" langsung dari Kanada. Padahal saat kebohongan itu terucap, niatnya cukup sederhana membuat ayahnya membatalkan perjodohan. Itu saja.

Sekarang tak banyak yang bisa Lu Han lakukan kecuali berdiam di kantor atau rumahnya, keinginannya untuk menemui Minseok harus ditahan jika tak ingin ayahnya tahu keberadaan Minseok yang sebenarnya. Kebohongannya bisa cepat terbongkar. Pasalnya semua alamat yang Lu Han berikan adalah palsu dan tidak jelas. Lu Han berada di posisi sulit sekarang, Minseok rupanya cukup keras kepala dengan menolak berkompromi mengikuti keinginannya tempo hari. Mempertemukan ayahnya dan Minseok tanpa persiapan sama saja mengasah dua mata pedang bersamaan. Lu Han tidak punya pilihan lain, jalan yang dia tempuh sudah terlalu jauh untuk kembali, dia harus meneruskannya sampai akhir atau mengakhiri kebohongannya sekarang juga.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kali ibunya bertanya lagi berapa usia kandungan Minseok, ingin segera memprediksi bulan kelahirannya. Begitu antusias untuk mempersiapkan semua hal untuk cucu pertamanya. Tentu saja, cucu keluarga Lu harus mendapat prioritas utama dengan segala kenyamannya. Lu Han menghela nafas. Jangankan usia kandungan, Minseok menikah dengannya saja belum tentu mau.

"Jadi sebentar lagi aku jadi Nenek ya.. Ah senangnya..!", Joon Myeon tersenyum sambil menata baju-baju mungil di atas meja, memandanginya penuh haru dengan dua tangan yang saling bertautan. Di sudut ruang yang lain ayahnya sedang sibuk menelepon seseorang. "Kira-kira nanti anakmu laki-laki atau perempuan ya?", pertanyaan ibunya mengalihkan pandangan Lu Han pada ibunya lagi. "Lu Han, coba pegang kaos kaki bayi ini, bahannya sangat lembut ya..! ini tidak akan melukai kulit bayimu nanti..", meletakkan kaos kaki berwarna soft pink dengan hiasan kepala kelinci di telapak tangannya.

Lu Han termenung melihat kaos kaki mini yang bahkan lebih kecil dari jempolnya. Hanya membayangkan ada kaki mungil yang memakai kaos kaki itu saja sudah membuat perasaan Lu Han menghangat apalagi jika dia benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Ya.. tentu saja Lu Han juga menginginkannya. Menikah dan memiliki keluarga kecil.

Tiba-tiba dia ingin memeluk bayinya sendiri, buah cintanya dengan orang yang dia cintai. Bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan memiliki seseorang yang akan memanggilnya "Ayah". Seseorang yang mirip dengan dirinya, si mungil lucu yang akan berlari ke pelukannya setiap kali dia pulang kerja, merengek untuk dibelikan permen dan menirukan semua yang dia lakukan. Ah panggilan itu terdengar lebih hebat dari julukan super hero apapun.

.

"Mama, jadi khawatir dengan Minseok. Dia pasti sangat tertekan sekarang, semoga dia dan kandungannya sehat ya..!", senyum Lu Han langsung memudar, kalimat ibunya menampar kesadarannya. Betapa bersalahnya dia membohonginya kedua orang tuanya, melihat ibunya yang begitu tulus menyambut kelahiran cucunya yang bahkan tidak ada di dunia ini. Juga pada kekhawatiran ayahnya karena tak kunjung menemukan Minseok dengan beberapa alamat tidak jelas yang sengaja dia berikan.

.

Ayah Lu Han selesai dengan acara meneleponnya, mendudukkan diri di samping istrinya yang sekarang sedang melipat baju bayi untuk kembali dimasukkan ke dalam kotak. Lu Han meremas-remas tangannya, jantungnya berdetak keras setiap kali merasa mata menyelidik milik ayahnya tertuju padanya. Ngomong-ngomong, dia tidak akan dibunuh ayahnya kan misal kebohongan ini sampai terbongkar.

.

"Lu Han, sepertinya Baba harus kembali ke Kanada besok, ada beberapa kerjasama yang belum sempat Baba tindak lanjuti dan harus segera diselesaikan..!", bagai mendapat angin segar, beban hidupnya rasanya sedikit terangkat membuat perasaan Lu Han mendadak ringan, matanya bersinar penuh semangat menyimak ayahnya bicara. "mungkin sekitar empat atau lima hari".

"Lebih lama juga tidak apa-apa..", ucapnya, merasa ada yang salah dengan kalimatnya Lu Han buru-buru membenarkan, "uhm.. maksudku selesaikan pekerjaan baba dulu, jangan terlalu memikirkan masalahku. Aku yakin ini hanya masalah waktu sampai aku bisa menemukan Minseok kembali. Percayalah..!", gaya bicaranya terlihat tenang dengan senyum meyakinkan, tapi siapa yang tahu di dalam sana Lu Han berdebar setengah mati mendapat tatapan menyelidik itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kartu nama berisi kontak dan alamat perusahaan Lu Han tertera dengan lengkap di sana, kertas yang sempat menghuni tempat sampah di ruangannya kini berpindah ke tangan putih Minseok. Mata kucingnya beralih pada layar ponselnya, menyamakan kedua angkanya. Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit meragu untuk menyentuh tombol call yang ada di bawah jempolnya atau tidak.

Tapi demi gengsi Minseok yang setinggi langit ke tujuh, Minseok meletakkan lagi ponselnya dan berteriak kesal "Arrghh..! Kenapa harus aku yang menghubunginya. Dasar pria brengsek, setelah dia mengacaukan hidupku sekarang dia pergi begitu saja..! Oh awas saja jika aku bertemu dengannya.. aku akan menamparnya lagi dengan lebih keras..!", geramnya kesal, lagi-lagi kartu nama tak berdaya itu yang menjadi korban, bentuknya tak lagi persegi panjang tapi bulatan tak rata di dekat kaki meja.

.

.

.

.

Antara menjadi anak berbakti dan juga memastikan pesawat yang ditumpangi ayahnya lepas landas dan menghilang di balik awan di atas tanah Korea. Lu Han sendiri yang mengantar ayahnya ke bandara. Rasanya baru kali ini Lu Han dengan senang hati melepas ayahnya dinas keluar negeri, biasanya dia akan protes karena sang ayah lebih peduli pekerjaannya daripada menemaninya bermain ayunan di taman. Eh tapi itu dulu sih, saat Lu Han masih kecil, setelah Lu Han dewasa dan bekerja justru dia sendiri yang gila kerja melebihi ayahnya. Lu Han memacu mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul, bersiul-siul sambil menyetir karena harinya tiba-tiba menjadi sangat indah.

.

.

"Lu Han cepatlah, penerbangannya tinggal landas kurang dari tiga puluh menit lagi..!", ujar Yifan pada putranya yang sedang menurunkan koper dari bagasi belakang mobil.

"Ah iya, tunggu sebentar Ba..!", Lu Han mulai menyeret gagang koper beroda itu, langkahnya bergegas untuk menyamai langkah ayahnya yang sudah berjalan agak jauh di depan. Diperhatikan sekitarnya yang penuh dengan orang berlalu lalang, hampir semuanya berjalan cepat seperti dirinya. Padahal waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi tapi semua orang begitu sibuk untuk bepergian. Di depan pintu kedatangan yang dia lewati, dilihatnya banyak orang yang membawa papan nama dan mengangkatnya tinggi, juga keluarga yang menunggu sanak familinya dan para sopir taksi yang siap menawarkan jasa antar ke tujuan.

"Hei.. kau..!".

Suara bising pesawat di atas bandara Inernasional Gimpo terdengar, sedikit menulikan telinga dengan dengingan yang menggaung di dalam sana.

"Yakk..! Lu Han berhenti..!".

"Lu Han..!".

Lu Han berhenti sejenak saat merasa seseorang memanggilnya. Berbalik ke belakang, tapi tak ada siapapun yang dikenalnya selain orang-orang yang hilir mudik dengan ekspresi tidak peduli satu sama lain. Lu Han menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Satu langkah

Tiga langkah

Lima langkah

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyeruak di antara kerumunan dengan susah payah, memiringkan badannya berkali-kali untuk melewati orang-orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Dia bernafas lega saat ruang di depannya semakin sepi, langkahnya semakin cepat, memfokuskan pandangannya pada punggung Lu Han yang semakin dekat.

Tanpa banyak bicara, dia segera menarik bahu Lu Han ke belakang dengan keras, membuat si pemilik menghadap padanya dengan tampang kaget dan..

.

PLAKK..!

.

Lu Han memegang wajahnya yang terasa memanas, langsung menatap pelaku pemukulan di depannya dengan tatapan tajam. Tangannya terkepal menahan amarah, siap melayang membalas perlakuan orang tersebut dengan lebih keras.

"K-Kau..!", ucapnya tak percaya, nyalinya menciut. Wajahnya berganti pucat pasi

"Ya, ini aku.. Kim Minseok..! kenapa? terkejut?! Hah, sudah kuduga orang sepertimu memang brengsek. Setelah mempermainkan hati seorang gadis dengan rayuan sekarang kau mau pergi begitu saja?!", Lu Han kehilangan kata-katanya, masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, matanya berkedip dengan cepat. "Jawab aku..! Apa kau biasa melakukan ini pada gadis-gadis yang kau temui? begitu ahli kah sampai kau tanpa beban melenggang pergi? Jadi katakan padaku berapa gadis yang sudah pernah kau permainkan dengan kata-kata pernikahan itu, hah?!",

"A-aku..".

"Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun? cara menghargai seorang wanita dengan baik?!".

Kehebohan itu mulai mengundang perhatian umum. "T-tunggu kau salah paham.. kumohon jangan bicara keras-keras.. Sshh..!", Lu Han berusaha membungkam mulut Minseok yang terus bicara tapi gagal karena dengan cepat langsung ditepis. "Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik ya.. aku bisa jelaskan semuanya..". Lu Han mulai panik.

"Tidak perlu..! Kau pikir aku masih mau percaya padamu? jangan harap setelah ini aku mau bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau dengar itu, AKU MEMBENCIMU..! SANGAT MEMBENCIMU..! SELAMAT TINGGAL..!".

Setelah puas memaki Lu Han, Minseok berbalik akan pergi, tapi tangannya tertahan dan itu membuatnya bertambah geram.

"LEPASKAN AKU..!", Minseok mencoba mengibaskan tangan itu tapi cengkeramannya di lengannya terlalu kuat, membuatnya memutar tubuh untuk menghadapnya. "KUBILANG LEP-..",

"Eh?"

Minseok terdiam

menatapnya

tapi itu…

BUKAN

Lu Han

dan semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap tak bersuara.

HENING

.

.

.

.

" _Minseok, bangunlah.. jangan membuatku khawatir..",_

Sayup-sayup Minseok mendengar suara itu, tak lama suara langkah kaki menjauh diikuti pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup kembali.

Hening

Minseok merasakannya lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bola mata Minseok bergerak-gerak. Dengan beban rasa pusing yang masih sedikit menggantung di kepalanya, dia mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Minseok merasa asing dengan semua barang dan keadaan di sekitarnya. Dia berada di sebuah kamar tapi ini jelas bukan kamarnya. " _Apa yang terjadi?",_ batinnya. Minseok menjadi sedikit linglung, mencoba mengingat-ingat yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Eung?",

.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar? bagaimana apa yang kau rasakan?", Minseok tersentak mendengar suara lembut yang datang dari pintu yang terbuka. Seorang wanita tersenyum hangat menghampirinya, dan tanpa ragu langsung duduk di tepian tempat tidur dengan terus memandanginya. Sepertinya dia bukan orang jahat.

"Maaf tapi Bibi siapa ya? Aku ada dimana sekarang?", tanyanya penuh kebingungan

Wanita itu membelai rambut Minseok penuh sayang sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Perkenalkan namaku Joon Myeon, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Nyonya Lu atau Nyonya Myeon. Aku adalah Ibu Lu Han..".

Lu Han? Jadi wanita ini Ibu Lu Han? Jangan katakan ini adalah rumah Lu Han dan kamar yang dia huni sekarang adalah kamar Lu Han karena Minseok baru menyadari ada foto besar Lu Han di dinding kamar itu. Minseok menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ada banyak Lu Han dalam hidupnya akhir-akhir ini. Dan tadi di bandara? Astaga..! apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

Tidak bukan itu yang Minseok inginkan.. Dia hanya refleks mengejar mobil Lu Han yang dia lihat di tengah jalan, dan saat mengetahui arahnya menuju bandara. Yang ada dalam pikiran Minseok hanyalah melampiaskan kekesalannya yang terpendam pada Lu Han, apalagi melihat dia menyeret koper memasuki bandara, otaknya dengan cepat menyimpulkan dia akan pergi jauh. Entahlah rasa kesal itu apa rasa takut kehilangan yang membuatnya bertindak nekat dengan berteriak seperti orang gila dan menampar Lu Han.. Apa ini mimpi? Minseok mengeryitkan alisnya, kepala berdenyut begitu menyakitkan.

"Argh..", rintih Minseok kesakitan.

"Ada apa? kau membutuhkan sesuatu?! Kau merasa sakit? Biar Bibi panggilkan dokter ya. Sebentar..!", ibu Lu Han kebingungan menghadapi Minseok yang terus-menerus memegangi kepalanya. Minseok menggeleng lemah, tapi wanita itu malah bergegas pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar.

.

Beruntung dokter yang baru memeriksa Minseok belum pergi meninggalkan kediaman rumah keluarga lu, jadi Minseok segera bisa ditangani.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?", tanya ibu Lu Han dengan nada khawatir, pria berkaca mata di sampingnya melepas stetoskop dari telinganya, dan menaruhnya kembali di kotak perlengkapan medisnya di atas nakas samping tempat tidur.

Pria itu tersenyum, cukup mengerti jika Nyonya Lu mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis itu, "Seperti yang saya katakana di pemeriksaan sebelumnya tekanan darahnya sangat rendah, kemungkinan beberapa hari terakhir ini dia kurang tidur atau stress. Dia juga mengalami shock yang memicu tekanan darahnya menjadi tidak stabil, untuk sakit kepala yang barusan dialami itu karena dia berpikir terlalu keras atau mungkin dia punya penyakit migrain akut.. saya sarankan dia banyak istirahat untuk memulihkan kondisinya..".

" _Ah kasihan gadis itu, dia begitu menderita karena Lu Han.",_ Nyonya Lu memandangi gadis asing yang baru ditemuinya itu dengan tatapan sayu. Seperti teringat sesuatu, dia berpaling pada dokter itu lagi. "Oh iya bagaimana dengan kandungannya, apa baik-baik saja?",

"Memangnya gadis ini hamil?", sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya

"Iya..", jawab ibu Lu Han yakin.

Dokter yang memiliki nama Jang Sanghyun itu tampak berpikir, menatap sekilas pada perut gadis itu yang nampak rata. "Benarkah? ah maaf, aku tidak memeriksanya dengan detail tadi. Mungkin ini kehamilan minggu awal jadi tidak terlalu kentara dan aku melewatkannya. Kalau anda mau, saya bisa membawa ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksanya lebih lanjut.. tapi secara keseluruhan gadis ini sehat..".

Nyonya lu mengangguk penuh kelegaan, mereka menunggui Minseok beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya dokter Jang pamit. Beberapa obat yang dibutuhkan sudah disiapkan di samping tempat tidur Minseok, berpesan agar diminumkan begitu Minseok bangun. Kali ini mungkin Minseok akan tidur lebih lama karena dokter jang menyuntikkan obat tidur untuk membuatnya beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK..!

Gebrakan Yifan di atas meja, semakin menundukkan kepala Lu Han ke bawah. Ayahnya sangat murka. Iya dia tahu itu. kejadian di bandara tadi sebenarnya juga masih membuat Lu Han shock, tapi pingsannya Minseok di hadapannya membuatnya lebih shock lagi. Dia mengkhawatirkannya.

"Jadi kau berbohong pada Baba? Begitu..!", geram Yifan.

"Maaf…", suara Lu Han begitu lirih. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya..".

"Tentu saja kau harus menjelaskannya Lu Han..! Kenapa kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab?! Apa Baba pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi pria pecundang? Jadi selama ini bukan gadis itu yang pergi tapi kau yang mencampakkan dia setelah kau menghamilinya..! Pantas alamat yang kau beri tidak ada yang benar satupun. Baba sungguh kecewa padamu..",

Deg!

"Heh?!", Lu Han tertegun. Astaga, sepertinya ini terjadi kesalahpahaman. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah mencampakkannya!", Lu Han membela diri. "Ba, dengarkan aku.. sebenarnya aku berbohong tentang kehamilan itu, tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami. Aku baru mengenalnya seminggu yang lalu..".

BRAKK..!

"Cukup Lu Han..! sekarang Baba mau kau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu, nikahi gadis itu secepatnya..!".

"Tapi Ba..".

"Jadi kau tidak mau menikah dengannya..!?", kalimat ayahnya terdengar seperti ancaman di telinganya.

"Aku mau, tapi aku sungguh tidak menghamili gadis itu. Aku pernah mengajaknya menikah tapi dia menolak..", jelas Lu Han, berharap ayahnya bisa mengerti posisinya.

"Kau mengajaknya menikah dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu pertemuan kalian, kau pikir Baba akan percaya?! Berhenti bermain-main Han.. Beritahu Baba alamat gadis itu yang sebenarnya..!", perintah ayahnya. Lu Han meneguk ludahnya kasar, merasa terpojok. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk melindungi nama baik gadis itu? gara-gara kebohongannya, Minseok jadi kena fitnah hamil di luar nikah. Bagaimana reaksi keluarga Minseok kalau tahu masalah ini?

Lu Han membungkam mulutnya rapat.

"Kau tidak mau mengatakannya?! baik kalau itu maumu.. Baba akan bertanya langsung pada gadis itu nanti..!".

"Jangan libatkan dia, Minseok tidak tahu apa-apa, Baba hanya akan membuatnya bingung. Ini semua salahku dan yang jelas Minseok tidak hamil", tegasnya.

"Oh iya?!", alis Yifan terangkat, "kalau begitu biarkan keluarganya datang menjemput, Minseok sakit dan keluarganya harus tahu itu. Kau tidak mau kan dia bertambah sakit".

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya nanti..",

"Tidak bisa Han.. kau pikir kau bisa lari dari tanggung jawabmu. Siapa yang tahu kau akan menurunkan gadis itu di tengah jalan dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Minseok akan tetap ada di sini, kecuali keluarganya yang membawanya pulang. Kau dengar itu..!".

Lu Han memejamkan matanya, kalah argument dengan ayahnya. Dalam satu helaan nafas panjang, akhirnya Lu Han menyerah, "Sinsa-dong, 176, Distrik Gangnam gu, Seoul. Putri tunggal keluarga Kim Woobin..".

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note Galau Version :**

Haaaiii..! ketemu lagi. Ada yang nungguin fanfic ala remukan kerupuk ini kah? hohoho.. Boleh curhat ga? iya curhat aja (suara imaginer reader). Jadi gini mbak author suka galau kalau mau update fanfic, banyak alasannya yang pertama itu karena minder banyak fanfic yang bagus-bagus, yang kedua suka sedih ga bisa bikin chap panjang, yang ketiga selalu ngerasa ceritanya jelek dari segi penulisan (miskin diksi, vocab, typo ma majas), jadi sering hapus, tulis, hapus, tulis lagi, jadi ga selese-selese padahal tiap hari nongkrongin FFn wkwk… Eh lho kok cuma tiga? Ya pokoknya gitu lah.. Tapi selama ada yang minat baca, tetep update kok

.

Untuk cerita chap ini mungkin ada yang bertanya Minseok kenapa kok bisa pingsan? enggak kok dia sehat-sehat aja. Mungkin shock liat bapaknya Lu Han yang kelewat ganteng macem Yifan. Fanfic ini ceritanya ringan jadi ga ada konflik berat paling nanti cerita rumah tangganya Lu Han ma Minseok. Oh iya progress ceritanya kecepetan ga sih? atau malah aneh? dan maaf ya ga bisa detail menceritakan per scene tapi maksudnya dapet kan. Huee.. inilah kenapa saya suka bilang ini fanfic mirip remukan kerupuk. Di next chap mereka fix married jangan lupa datang ke sini lagi ya..

Bye.. See you again

.

.

 **Thanks to My Beloved Reviewer :**

 **XiLunara** : Iya apalagi saya. Itu dua makhluk cocok banget buat dinistain.. tapi khusus di sini Luhan yang akan saya jadikan tumbal *evilsmrik

 **HanSnowflakes99** : next chap mereka nikah, dateng ya..

 **1313** : suka bingung jadinya malah yifan, bapaknya luhan yang ngebet ngelamar minseok

 **angga. xyu** : iya emang gerak cepat maklum pujangga haus kasih sayang. Tenang aja ntar luhan dihajar kok ma minseok hahaha…

 **nimuixkim90** : sama-sama, jangan kan kondangan dibawa ke pelaminan ya mau banget. Minseok juga tajir, tapi entar deh diitung jumlah kekayaannya lebih kaya keluarganya siapa

 **saya sayya** : iya bapaknya tuh kayaknya turunan mafia Beijing, bisnis narkoba ma senjata tajam kali ya makanya bisa kaya. Kamu nahan nafas pas baca, terus apa kabar nasib saya yang nulis wkwk.. nanti deh bikin bikin scene kayak gitu lagi, di atas tempat tidur mungkin hahaha.. enggak kok saya nulisnya _safe for teen_

 **thedolphinduck** : kuliah emang bisa sambil nikah? Ijab Kabul sambil belajar di kampus gitu? Next chap mereka nikah, dateng ya hahaha…

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : gepeng dong Minseoknya

 **muyasxiu** : makasih tapi aku ngerasa ini fanfic kayak remukan kerupuk wkwk, nah di depan umum aja agresifnya Minseok cium di bibir apalagi sekamar berdua ma Luhan coba? Enggak kok aslinya Minseok pengen meluk, modus aja itu nyekek biar bisa skinship

 **Ragnhild Seo** : lebih seger lagi es buah manis di tengah teriknya mentari, diminum di bawah pohon dengan angin sepoi yang melambai. Minseok gitu emang sok tegar padahal mendung dikit langsung nyetel lagu mellow, Luhan selalu semangat kok, apalagi dibantuin Babanya. Klo pake taktiknya dia mah lama dapet Minseoknya.

 **minnie** : makasih udah suka, iya kan mereka Drama Quen ma Drama King, jadi kolaborasi.

 **widyatiwie** : OK Dear, makasih..

 **Call Me Baby Lotion** : ah kamu, belum tahu aja kuatnya Luhan di atas ranjang ntar berapa ronde, wkwk.. nikahnya baru next chap, jangan dulu hamil.. mereka kan pasangan taat hukum negara dan agama.

 **Laras Sekar Kinanthi** : iya nih akhirnya update juga, setelah galau berhari-hari hahaha.. luhan masih kebawa jaman kecil kali ya ngejar layangan temen buat diakui jadi milik dia hahaha…

 **Nadhefuji** : goal hidupnya Luhan itu emang ngehamilin Minseok hahaha..

 **anara** : fanfic ini happy ending kok… iya bikin baby ntar jadi projectnya Luhan ke depan setelah nikah. Tapi aku gak ahli bikin scene yang uhuk..uhukk.. mentok paling kissing, hugging, dan seterusnya, lho?… nado saranghae

 **Park Eun Yeong** : harapanmu terkabul nanti

 **AlfaMinnie99** : ini lanjut, semoga suka ya…

.

OK, makasih buat reviewnya hohoho.. ditunggu lagi di next chap.

Makasih juga udah mau baca

.

.


	5. Chapter 4

.

Apa arti sebuah pernikahan? Apa semacam upacara pemberkatan dengan saling menyelipkan cincin lalu diakhiri ciuman dan tepuk tangan riuh? Jika iya, berarti Minseok pernah menikah setidaknya lima kali dalam hidupnya. Halaman belakang rumahnya menjadi saksi, bagaimana Minseok kecil menikah dengan sepupu laki-lakinya yang bernama Jongdae dengan sangat sederhana. Lelaki kurus yang biasa dipanggil "Dino" oleh Minseok akan bersungut-sungut karena dipaksa tersenyum dan menggandeng tangannya. Ada banyak gelembung balon yang ditiupkan oleh teman-teman mereka, eh ralat teman-teman Minseok, mereka meniup diselingi tawa khas anak-anak yang riang.

Minseok memakai gaun ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan bulan lalu, gaun berwarna putih yang mengembang indah dengan hiasan renda dan bunga-bunga kecil di pinggirannya. Atas bantuan pengasuhnya, rambut panjang Minseok dikepang menyamping, tiara mungil yang Minseok beli saat jalan-jalan ke mall bersama ibunya diselipkan di atas kepalanya. Minseok senang bukan main, dia merasa cantik seperti putri raja di buku-buku dongeng kesukaannya.

Teman-teman Minseok melompat kegirangan saat sepasang pengantin abal-abal ini berjalan, melempari mereka dengan kelopak bunga yang diambil diam-diam dari vas bunga di ruang tamu, atas perintah Minseok. Lagu pernikahan dinyanyikan dengan suara cempreng dan jauh dari kata kompak, sambil berjalan Minseok memandangi bunga-bunga yang beterbangan di udara dengan takjub. Berbanding terbalik dengan jongdae yang merana karena berada bawah paksaan segerombol gadis kecil yang tergila-gila dengan upacara pernikahan. Kalau sedang sial biasanya jongdae akan digilir menjadi pasangan pengantin, teman Minseok yang lain. Tapi pengorbanan jongdae tidak akan sia-sia, biasanya setelah acara rumah-rumahan selesai Minseok akan menghadiahinya sekantong penuh snack, cokelat, permen dan tak lupa seember es krim cokelat favoritnya untuk dibawa pulang.

Rasanya lucu dan menyenangkan, mengingat bagaimana setiap gadis kecil selalu bermimpi ingin menjadi pengantin yang cantik saat mereka dewasa nanti. Menurut Minseok pernikahan adalah hal yang paling romantis yang terjadi di dunia ini, bukan karena riuhnya pesta atau bunga-bunga di segala penjuru tapi karena ada banyak cinta dan perasaan bahagia yang tercipta di sana. Ikatan suci yang terjadi di hadapan tuhan bersama orang yang dia cintai. Suatu hari nanti Minseok ingin menikah dengan pria yang tepat, pria yang benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya dan dia juga jatuh cinta padanya dengan sepenuh hati.

.

Tapi mungkinkah pria itu

Lu Han?!

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Lu Han mematung, wajahnya pucat pasi.

Yixing yang sejak tadi menemani sahabatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Kau berlebihan..".

Lu Han menolehkan kepalanya kaku seperti robot, di matanya dengan jelas tergambar kekhawatiran mendalam. "aku takut..", ucapnya singkat. Yixing menghela nafas panjang, beringsut bangkit dari sisi tempat tidur dan menyodorkan sebuah setelan tuxedo putih padanya.

"Cepat ganti bajumu.. Acara akan dimulai satu jam lagi..".

"Arghh… aku tidak bisa melakukan ini...! Aku takut dia tidak akan datang ke altar atau dia datang tapi mengacaukan segalanya, berpura-pura mau menikah tapi saat pendeta bertanya kesediaannya dia akan menolak. Oh benar pasti dia akan melakukan itu, Minseok kan sangat membenciku, kau tahu itu kan..!", ucap Lu Han sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar, berjalan mondar mandir di ruangan itu seperti orang kebingungan . Yixing menghampiri Lu Han dan meraih bahunya.

"Tenang Han.. Minseok tidak akan melakukan perbuatan itu. Kau bukan pengecut kan? Hadapi pernikahan ini dengan suka cita, bukankah kau yang dulu sangat ingin menikah dengannya? Ini kesempatan bagus, Minseok akhirnya mau menerima pernikahan ini. Aku yakin gadis itu tidak akan melakukan hal buruk hari ini, percayalah..",

"Justru itu Xing.. Kenapa Minseok tiba-tiba mau menikah denganku, bukankah itu aneh? Atau dia punya maksud terselubung di balik pernikahan ini, seperti membunuhku saat aku tidur misalnya atau menjadikanku budak seumur hidup dengan menyiksaku, kau tidak tahu sih dia menguasai ilmu bela diri, pemegang sabuk hitam..!", beber Lu Han, imajinasinya semakin liar. Di benaknya muncul berbagai scene penyiksaan yang mungkin akan Minseok lakukan. "suatu hari nanti, jika kau menemukanku mati diracun, tolong selidiki tentang dia ya…", ucapnya serius. "Baiklah, aku akan berganti baju, setidaknya aku akan memiliki foto yang tampan saat pemakaman", Lu Han merebut setelan di tangan yixing dan menghambur ke dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan sahabatnya yang kehilangan kata-kata. Sungguh, segila itu kah efek kegugupan menjelang pernikahan.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah dua minggu setelah insiden Lu Han ditampar oleh Minseok di bandara, hingga berakhir dengan pertemuan dua keluarga. Ini di luar prediksi Lu Han karena semuanya menjadi kacau dan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi semakin melebar tak bisa dia kendalikan, bahkan setelah dia mencoba berkata jujur. Tapi apa yang selanjutnya diketahui justru membuatnya semakin terkejut, kedua ayah mereka ternyata bersahabat baik sejak kuliah di amerika, lalu hilang komunikasi karena kembali ke negara masing-masing setelah kelulusan.

Lu Yifan tinggal di Beijing untuk waktu yang cukup lama, bahkan setelah menikah dengan wanita korea, bernama kim Joon Myeon yang dia nikahi dua puluh delapan tahun yang lalu. Baru setelah ayah mertuanya meninggal, Yifan memutuskan untuk menetap di seoul membantu mengurus perusahaan keluarga istrinya. Mereka pindah saat Lu Han kelas tiga smp, memang agak sulit awalnya karena Yifan juga harus tetap mengurus bisnisnya sendiri di Beijing, baru setelah Lu Han menyelesaikan kuliahnya Yifan menyerahkan perusahaan itu pada putranya untuk dikembangkan.

Sementara kim Woo Bin, kehidupannya pun tak jauh berbeda dari dunia yang Yifan geluti, perusahaannya memiliki akar yang cukup kuat di dunia bisnis korea, membuatnya disegani karena memiliki _track record_ yang baik juga pengaruh yang besar, perusahaan lawan harus berpikir dua kali jika ingin mencari masalah dengan perusahaannya. Woo Bin menikah dengan seorang _florist_ , Shin Min Ah, wanita berlesung pipi yang sudah memberinya putri cantik semata wayangnya. Kehidupan keluarga ini jauh dari sorotan publik, bahkan sejak dulu dia melarang istri dan anaknya membuat akun sosial media, dia tidak mau wajah keluarganya menyebar dan aktivitas mereka dengan mudah diketahui publik, karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika keluarga Kim termasuk dalam jajaran keluarga _Chaebol_ peringkat atas di sana.

.

.

Bertemu lagi setelah hampir tiga puluh tahun tidak bertemu membuat mereka begitu bersemangat, untuk sesaat mereka bahkan lupa untuk alasan apa mereka dipertemukan. Terlalu sibuk bertanya kabar dan saling bercerita kenangan lama mereka.

.

Minseok yang baru bangun dari tidurnya ikut bergabung bersama mereka, sedikit tidak mengerti bagaimana ayahnya yang terkenal tak memiliki banyak ekspresi wajah bisa tertawa lepas dengan ayah Lu Han. Ibunya juga sama, terlihat asik berbincang dengan ibu Lu Han di sudut sofa yang berbeda, hanya Lu Han yang mengindahkan kedatangannya dan menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya.

.

Singkat cerita, mereka menceritakan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi pada keluarga mereka dengan jelas, terutama Lu Han, dia yang paling banyak membuat pengakuan dosa pada kedua orang tuanya. Minseok juga minta maaf karena sudah membuat kekacauan dan penerbangan ayah Lu Han harus tertunda karenanya. Bersiap mendapat omelan, justru tawa renyah dari kedua orang tua mereka yang terdengar.

"Hahaha… Tidak masalah, kami memaafkan kalian", Lu Han mendesah lega, akhirnya masalahnya selesai. "Lagipula kalian akan tetap menikah dalam waktu dekat, kami sepakat menjodohkan kalian berdua", ujar ayah Lu Han.

"Bagaimana kalian setuju kan?", timpal Woo Bin, yang lebih ditujukan pada putrinya.

Deg!

Lu Han menegakkan punggungnya, matanya membulat sempurna. Mulut Lu Han ingin bersuara tapi rasanya sulit, lidahnya serasa beku seperti es, mulutnya bergerak-gerak entah ingin berkata apa. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah menoleh pada Minseok, gadis itu juga termangu, hanya dahinya yang berkerut saat mendengarkan, jantung Lu Han semakin berdebar tak menentu, terlalu bahagia atau ketakutan setengah mati akan reaksi Minseok.

Sebuah keheningan tercipta dalam beberapa detik terasa begitu menyiksa.

"Baiklah..".

Lu Han terhenyak. Jantungnya terasa meluncur bebas ke dasar perutnya, tidak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari Minseok. Lu Han tak sempat menanyakan alasan Minseok mau menerima perjodohan itu. Tanpa penjelasan lebih, Minseok pulang begitu saja bersama keluarganya.

Setelahnya, mereka hanya bertemu dua kali saat mencoba gaun pengantin dan memilih cincin pernikahan. Tidak ada percakapan berarti diantara mereka saat bertemu, persiapan dengan waktu yang singkat cukup membuat mereka kerepotan mengurus administrasi dan keperluan pernikahan lainnya. Lu Han hanya berharap setidaknya Minseok benar-benar mau memberinya kesempatan untuk membuktikan cintanya pada gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

Para tamu undangan mulai memenuhi hallroom hotel yang akan dijadikan upacara pemberkatan sekaligus resepsi pernikahan, acara ini cukup tertutup, hanya mengundang sedikitnya 200 tamu undangan yang terdiri dari keluarga dan sahabat dekat dari kedua belah pihak. Beberapa orang berpakaian hitam menjaga pintu masuk utama, para penerima tamu memakai hanbok dan qipao, membungkuk memberi hormat pada setiap tamu yang datang setelah memeriksa kartu undangan yang mereka bawa.

Lu Han dengan cepat mengancingkan tuxedo putihnya sebelum memasuki ruangan. Ini tiga puluh menit sebelum upacara dimulai, dan Lu Han bahkan belum tahu dimana dia seharusnya berdiri nanti. Bodohnya. Lu Han ingin semuanya berjalan lancar, dia tak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan calon istrinya. Lu Han kembali merasa gugup, apalagi melihat ramainya para tamu undangan yang datang lebih dari apa yang dia bayangkan. Semua pengantin pasti merasakan ini kan di hari pernikahannya. Astaga, pernikahannya, dia akan menikah. Lu Han masih tak percaya kenyataan ini.

.

Pembawa acara memberi tahu acara akan segera dimulai, mempersilakan para tamu untuk menempatkan diri di meja masing-masing, tak lama kemudian lampu ruangan meredup menyisakan sorot terang sepanjang pintu masuk hingga altar dimana Lu Han akan berdiri. Musik pengiring pernikahan dimainkan, mengubah suasana menjadi lebih khidmat.

Ayah Lu Han menyentuh pundak Lu Han sebagai isyarat untuknya segera bersiap. Dengan langkah pasti dia akhirnya naik ke altar dan berdiri di samping pendeta yang akan menikahkan mereka. Wajah Lu Han tak lagi menampakkan keraguan, dia akan menikah beberapa menit lagi, sudah seharusnya dia mulai berpikir dewasa dan bersikap tenang layaknya seorang pemimpin, ya tentu pemimpin keluarganya kelak.

.

.

Kini perhatian semua orang tertuju ke arah pintu masuk, barisan anak-anak perempuan bergaun putih mulai berjalan pelan menuju altar dengan menyebarkan kelopak mawar merah di sepanjang karpet yang mereka lewati. Dua orang terdepan membawa buket mawar, banyak tamu yang memuji betapa cantik mereka. Lu Han semakin berdebar, bertanya-tanya seperti apa penampilan pengantin wanitanya jika pengiringnya saja sudah begitu cantik, tentu saja Minseok akan memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih tapi bagaimana penampilannya akan terlihat? Lu Han menjadi tak sabar, tapi bagaimanapun penampilan Minseok nanti, bagi Lu Han pengantinnya tetap akan menjadi yang tercantik.

Bocah lelaki berumur sekitar empat tahun berjalan dengan malu-malu ke arahnya, dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan pipi tembamnya yang memerah. Bocah pembawa cincin itu kebingungan harus diserahkan pada siapa keranjang kecil di tangannya, jadi dengan polos menyerahkannya pada photographer yang kebetulan sedang berlutut di altar, tindakannya itu seketika mengundang gelak tawa dari para tamu undangan. Lu Han juga ikut tertawa geli. Wedding planner segera berlari mengambil keranjang itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Sementara bocah kecil itu sudah berlari turun memeluk ayahnya yang sedari tadi memang mengawalnya, mengacungkan jempol untuk anaknya karena sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Lu Han terlalu sibuk memandangi interaksi ayah dan anak itu sampai tak menyadari pengantinnya sudah ada di depan mata. Lu Han kaget saat semua hadirin tiba-tiba berdiri untuk menyambut sang mempelai wanita. Dia sendiri hampir tersedak begitu menolehkan wajahnya lurus ke depan, segera menegakkan badannya dan sedikit menarik jas untuk membuatnya lebih rapi. Ada rasa tidak percaya saat melihat Minseok berjalan ke arahnya dalam balutan gaun pengantin yang begitu indah, itu Minseok? Calon istrinya? Lu Han tidak berhalusinasi kan?

Lu Han begitu terpukau, matanya tak lepas memandangi wajah itu, rasanya ada yang menerbangkan jutaan kupu-kupu di tubuhnya saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Jiwanya terasa tersedot ke dalam pesona Minseok, Lu Han jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kali dengan gadis itu, satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat Lu Han kecanduan untuk selalu melihat wajah cantiknya. Lu Han mencelos, dia rasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat seiring darah yang memanas setiap kali Minseok berjalan semakin dekat.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan tuxedo putih berdiri dengan gagah menantinya di altar, Lu Han, pria itu terlihat sangat tampan, sempurna tanpa cela. Mata bening yang berbinar itu mampu menyihir Minseok untuk terpaku membeku. Minseok menyukai cara Lu Han yang memandangnya dengan begitu intens, membuatnya merasa menjadi wanita paling cantik di dunia, debar jantungnya menjadi semakin tak terkendali tak kala bibir tipis Lu Han tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum manis untuknya. Perasaan apa ini?

.

.

Pengucapan janji pernikahan dilakukan dengan khidmat disaksikan semua orang. Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar setelah pendeta mengikrarkan mereka sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari manis keduanya menjadi simbol ikatan suci mereka, baik Lu Han maupun Minseok merasa canggung dengan status baru yang mereka sandang sekarang.

"Mempelai pria, silakan mencium mempelai wanita..", ucap sang pendeta yang langsung disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari para undangan

Minseok bisa merasakan Lu Han melangkah lebih dekat padanya, mau tak mau membuatnya menaikkan wajah yang sedari terpekur menatap ujung sepatu putihnya, sengaja menutupi wajahnya yang merona. Mereka berhadapan, begitu dekat. Lagi-lagi Lu Han menatapnya dengan tatapan itu, tatapan dalam tanpa dasar yang membuatnya terhipnotis, membuat gelenyar aneh dalam tubuhnya. Begitu mendebarkan.

"Minseok, aku mencintaimu, Sangat…", bisiknya pelan, Minseok sedikit terkejut. Matanya melebar seiring Lu Han yang mendekatkan wajahnya, menyentuh bibir tipisnya dengan kehangatan, yang mampu menjalar hingga jauh ke dalam perasaan gadis itu. Membuatnya memejamkan mata saat pandangannya mulai mengabur karena air mata. Minseok tak begitu mengerti mengapa dia menangis, apakah dia menyesal, terharu atau bahagia.

.

Karena sekarang. Minseok telah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan untuk selalu setia mendampingi pria ini di saat suka maupun duka, menjadi milik pria ini seutuhnya. Suaminya. Lu Han.

.

.

.

.

Acara resepsi sudah dimulai, Minseok dan Lu Han sibuk menyapa para tamu kesana kemari. Senyum bahagia tak lepas dari wajah mereka, tapi lama-lama terasa pegal juga. Tenggorokan mereka juga kering karena terus berbicara, meladeni banyak pertanyaan dan membalas ucapan selamat dari para tamu. Terutama Minseok, kakinya terasa mati rasa karena terlalu lama berdiri dengan sepatu berhak tingginya, apalagi gaun pengantinnya yang membuatnya kesulitan bergerak.

"kakimu kenapa?", Lu Han mendapati Minseok membungkuk memijit-mijit betisnya. "Ayo, kita duduk, kakimu pasti pegal..!", Minseok mengangguk. Lu Han dengan lembut menggenggam tangannya, membimbing Minseok ke sudut lain yang lebih tenang. "kau duduk saja di sini atau kau mau istirahat di kamar, sebentar lagi acaranya selesai kok.. Oh iya, kau mau minum apa? Biar aku pesankan. Kau suka kopi kan? Bagaimana kalau cappuccino hangat?.. Uhm, ada apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?", Lu Han menjadi salah tingkah karena Minseok menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"tidak apa-apa", ujar Minseok pelan, "aku mau cappuccino hangat..".

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar..", ucap Lu Han antusias sebelum menghilang diantara kerumunan. Minseok tersenyum sendiri merasakan perhatian Lu Han padanya, baiklah mungkin Lu Han tidak seburuk yang dia kira.

.

.

.

Cekrek

Cekrek

"Baek, sudah ya.. Aku lapar..!", Chanyeol menurunkan kamera dari wajahnya, membiarkannya menggantung di lehernya. Tujuan utamanya datang ke pernikahan ini untuk mencicipi makanan lezat bukan malah jadi photographer pribadi pacarnya.

"Satu kali lagi, serius ini yang terakhir…", Baekhyun mengambil buket bunga lalu mulai berpose melihat ke arah lain sambil tersenyum. "Eh sebentar-sebentar Yeol, ambil dari balik daun-daun itu.. Buat senatural mungkin dan pastikan balok es berbentuk hati itu juga terlihat, oke..!.", perintah Baekhyun lalu mulai berpose lagi. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas, berjalan mendekati semacam gapura yang dihias dengan jalinan bunga-bunga segar dan dedaunan.

Cekrek

Dengan cepat chanyeol menyerahkan kameranya pada Baekhyun, gadis itu begitu bersemangat untuk segera melihat hasilnya. Matanya terbuka lebar dengan wajah yang semakin merah menahan geram.

"Yakk..! Park Chanyeol..! Kenapa fotoku blur semua, hah..!", teriaknya kesal, tapi percuma tidak ada yang mendengarkan karena Chanyeol tengah asyik mengantri steak di dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

Ting..!

Dua gelas berisi wine merah beradu, menghasilkan bunyi denting yang terdengar mahal. Dua sosok manusia tengah menyandar di pinggiran jendela menikmati birunya kolam renang di bawah sana.

"Biasanya aku minum sirup rasa strawberry, sekarang tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti orang kaya..", ucap sang pria menggoyangkan isi gelasnya.

"Anggap saja begitu…", jawab sang wanita.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mengambil kesempatan itu. Mereka bukannya keheranan dengan kemewahan pesta pernikahan Minseok dan Lu Han, tapi minum wine merah memang jarang mereka lakukan. Terlalu sayang membuang uang untuk minuman sekali teguk.

"Kyung, kau sudah memberi amplop pada Minseok? Aku tidak melihat ada kotak sumbangan di depan..", kyungsoo tergelak mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, ya mana mungkin keluarga kelas atas seperti Lu dan Kim menaruh kotak sumbangan untuk diisi amplop berisi lembaran uang. Para undangan pasti langsung mentransfer ke rekening mereka dengan digit fantastis atau mengirim hadiah mahal.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah meletakkan hadiah di kamar mereka. Hadiah spesial dariku dan Baekhyun..",

"Hadiah apa?",

"Hadiah tak terlupakan seumur hidup..", kyungsoo terkikik.

.

.

.

.

Keempat orang itu sudah berkumpul di hallroom dalam satu meja, tak lepas memandangi Minseok dan Lu Han yang sibuk berbincang dengan kerabat mereka di depan sana. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo masih sedikit tak percaya Minseok menjadi yang pertama melepas masa lajang diantara mereka bertiga. Ada satu ungkapan yang mengatakan "kau akan bersedih melihat temanmu bersedih tapi akan lebih sedih lagi melihat temanmu berbahagia", ya sepertinya ungkapan itu ada benarnya juga.

Jujur saja, pasangan pengantin itu terlihat begitu sempurna, apa yang tidak mereka punyai? Penampilan? Harta? Kedudukan? Ah mereka punya segalanya. Meskipun hari ini pertemuan pertamanya dengan suami Minseok, tapi Lu Han terlihat baik dan mencintai sahabat mereka. Sedikit melegakan dia bukan salah satu pria hidung belang yang bergerilya di facebook mencari mangsa. Jika nanti ada waktu luang, mereka akan menceritakan cerita lucu itu pada Minseok.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah pernikahan

.

Lu Han mengerling dari balik laptop di pangkuannya, Minseok muncul hanya dengan mengenakan bathrobe dari balik pintu kamar mandi, melenggang santai ke dalam kamar lalu duduk di depan meja riasnya. Satu pahanya dinaikkan, sedikit menyibakkan betapa mulus dan putih bagian dalam sana. Lu Han menelan ludahnya kasar. Dengan gerakan perlahan diambilnya sebuah lotion, Minseok meremas botolnya seduktif. Lu Han meringis merasa nyeri, saat sebuah krim putih keluar dan membasahi telapak tangan Minseok. Usap.. Usap.. Usap.. tangan Minseok menjelajahi permukaan tubuhnya yang halus. Lu Han berdebar, dengan suhu tubuh yang semakin memanas. Tangan yang halus, jemari yang lentik, betis yang ramping, paha yang hangat, leher sensual, bahu yang upps.. Kain bagian atas sedikit turun. Mata Lu Han membulat. Tidak ada tali bra di sana, itu berarti tubuh Minseok polos di balik kain putih sialan itu.

Minseok masih memiringkan kepalanya, mengusap-usap lehernya memberi pijatan lembut. Sesuatu di dalam diri Lu Han tiba-tiba terbangun, rasanya begitu menyesakkan, semua darah rasanya tertuju pada titik yang begitu tersiksa di bagian bawah tubuhnya, apalagi dengan Minseok yang menutup matanya dan bibir atas yang sedikit menggigit.

"Cukup Minseok..! Hentikan..!", ujar Lu Han tak tahan, wajahnya merah.

Minseok membuka matanya, menatap Lu Han dari pantulan cermin tanpa ekspresi berarti, "Apanya..".

"Kau sengaja menggodaku kan..!",

"Aku menggodamu? Hah, yang benar saja..!".

"Kau sengaja melakukan itu semua, mengoles lotion tanpa baju di depanku..!",

"Hey sembarangan, siapa yang tidak pakai baju..! Kau tidak lihat kalau aku pakai jubah mandi, jangan-jangan di matamu ini berubah jadi transparan dan otak mesummu berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Asal kau tahu ini memang kebiasaanku mengoles lotion setiap habis mandi, kau bisa tanya ibuku jika tidak percaya..!",

"tapi sekarang di kamar ini ada aku, ingat itu..!"

"lalu kenapa? Kau tergoda?!",

"Iya aku tergoda..!", Minseok terhenyak, antara ingin tertawa, marah dan kasihan tapi Minseok dengan professional menyembunyikannya.

"Ya sudah sana keluar dari kamarku..! Sekarang aku mau ganti baju..!".

"Argghh..! Kau menyebalkan..!", Lu Han menutup laptopnya kasar dan membawanya keluar dari kamar Minseok atau sekarang bisa dibilang kamar Lu Han dan Minseok.

BLAMM..!

Pintu terbanting cukup keras

Minseok tertawa puas setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

Untuk sementara mereka memang tinggal di rumah keluarga Kim, apartemen yang akan mereka tempati masih belum selesai direnovasi dan perabotan yang lain masih belum lengkap terbeli. Lagipula di rumah, Lu Han sendirian, orang tuanya bepergian lagi ke luar negeri untuk beberapa minggu ke depan, jadilah dia yang mengalah tinggal di rumah istrinya.

.

.

.

Lu Han memukul tembok kamar mandi dengan kesal, dia harus segera menenangkan "lulu" yang terbangun atau dirinya akan mati frustrasi. Untung Lu Han punya otak yang lumayan mesum, jadi tidak cukup sulit untuk bermain solo. Dia bersumpah jika saatnya tiba, Lu Han akan berduet dengan Minseok sampai puas, gadis itu harus membayar mahal atas segala penyiksaan yang dia lakukan selama tiga hari ini. Lu Han benar tentang Minseok yang akan membunuhnya tidak secara langsung tapi perlahan-lahan dengan menyiksa secara batin.

Bukan salah Minseok sebenarnya, jika gadis itu mendapat palang merah di hari pernikahan mereka, dan sayangnya periode Minseok cukup lama yaitu sekitar tujuh hari. Selain malam pertama yang tertunda, honeymoon mereka juga harus diundur hingga bulan depan karena perusahaan Minseok belum menyetujui cuti yang Minseok ajukan. Terlalu mendadak katanya. Demi apa Lu Han harus mengalami ini semua.

Jika saja Minseok memperbolehkan, tentu Lu Han dengan senang hati membayar semua kerugian selama istrinya itu cuti atau mengganti gaji Minseok plus pesangon jika dia mau keluar dari pekerjaan. Tapi Minseok terlalu keras kepala untuk mau berhenti, dia tetap berangkat ke kantor tepat waktu dan pulang larut malam. Banyak lembur katanya, alasan klasik. Sikap Minseok juga masih dingin pada Lu Han, dia memang mengurus Lu Han selayaknya istri yang berbakti pada suami tapi tidak dengan romantisme khas pengantin baru. Lu Han merasa masih ada jarak di antara mereka, perasaan Minseok begitu sulit ditebak, apakah dia bahagia menjalani pernikahan ini dan pertanyaan terbesar Lu Han belum terjawab, kenapa Minseok bersedia menikah dengannya?

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note**

Jan.. Jan..! maaf telat, padahal niatnya update seminggu sekali hehe.. tapi apa mau dikata nulisnya _based of mood_ jadi kalau lagi jelek ya bener-bener gak mau nyentuh laptop. Oh iya, cerita ini nanti kayaknya full xiuhan deh, jadi yang lain semacam cameo aja. Muncul bentar-bentar, belum ahli nulis yang _complicated_ soalnya _._ Atau kalau ada yang request cameo boleh, karena sebenernya kadang nulis juga terinspirasi dari review kalian hohoho.. Oh iya tenang aja ntar mereka _honey moon_ kok. Makasih ya dah mau baca, maaf kalau ada typo. Bye, see you next chap

.

.

.

 **Thanks to Reviewer**

XiLunara, angga. xyu, dinda94, minnie, jvngri, KKXL99, sffnnaaa07, Ragnhild Seo, Husni Uchiha, xiuxiubaby, Deluxiuz Xiuhan, muyasxiu, Park Eun Yeong, thedolphinduck, 1313, Laras Sekar Kinanthi, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Nadhefuji, dhita krishanxiu, nimuixkim90

Mind to review again? kangen soalnya baca komen kalian hehe..


	6. Chapter 5

.

.

Hari pertama di London, seharusnya Minseok merasa senang, tapi yang ada dia malah merasa sebal dan begitu bosan dibuatnya. Lu Han meninggalkannya sendiri untuk sebuah pertemuan bisnis yang berada tak jauh dari hotel yang saat ini mereka tempati. Kesalnya juga kian bertambah karena Lu Han tak menghubunginya seharian setelah berangkat ke sana, ponselnya tidak aktif saat dihubungi. Biasanya Minseok tak ambil pusing, tapi kali ini dia berharap Lu Han menghubunginya sebentar, mengabarkan keadaannya mungkin atau menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti biasa. Paling tidak memperdengarkan suaranya sesaat karena tanpa alasan yang jelas sekarang Minseok merindukan suara pria itu.

Lagipula, bukankah seharusnya mereka di sini untuk liburan dan uhm.. Berbulan madu, menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua untuk saling mendekatkan diri. Minseok sadar tak selamanya dia bisa menghindar tapi sebenarnya Minseok juga tak yakin telah siap untuk menghadapi Lu Han, pria yang kini telah sah sebagai suaminya, menyerahkan haah.. Entahlah, Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya keras, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Membayangkan momen itu saja sudah membuat Minseok merinding, ternyata imajinasinya bekerja lebih cepat dari yang dia kira, dan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya Minseok cepat-cepat menonton sebuah film kartun favoritnya.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih, namun Lu Han tak juga pulang menepati kata-katanya tadi pagi untuk pulang cepat. Minseok tanpa sadar mencemaskan keadaan Lu Han yang sampai malam begini tak ada kabar. Apa sebelum menikah dengannya Lu Han juga bersikap seperti ini? Larut dalam pekerjaan dan mengabaikan sekitarnya. Siapa yang biasanya mengingatkan untuk makan, istirahat dan pulang ke rumah tepat waktu, bukankah Mama dan Baba juga sering bepergian ke luar negeri untuk urusan yang sama, apa mungkin sekretarisnya.

.

Minseok meletakkan sendoknya, selera makannya menghilang. Nalurinya sebagai seorang istri menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menelepon perusahaan yang dijadikan tempat pertemuan, setidaknya Minseok harus tahu apa yang sedang Lu Han lakukan. Tapi baru saja dia akan mengangkat ponselnya, bel pintu kamarnya berbunyi. Segera Minseok membuka pintu dan menyambut kedatangan Lu Han. Minseok tak sadar ini pertama kalinya dia begitu senang melihat kedatangan Lu Han, jadi reflek dia tersenyum.

"Hai.. Kau pulang?! Aku menunggumu..", ucapnya bersemangat.

.

.

Lu Han sendiri kaget dengan Minseok yang membukakan pintu untuknya sambil tersenyum, hanya bisa melongo terpesona. Merasa aneh dengan perubahan Minseok yang tiba-tiba, dia menatap gadis di hadapannya itu dari atas sampai ke bawah, lalu kembali ke wajah cantiknya yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Kau merasa terganggu aku ada di sini hingga kau tidak mau masuk?", tanya Minseok sedikit kecewa melihat Lu Han hanya diam berdiri menatap risih ke arahnya, itu menurut Minseok.

"A..itu.. Tidak..! Bukan begitu..!", Lu Han menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya heran saja karena aku lupa kalau di sini ada kau. Maaf..", jawab Lu Han sekenanya. Bodoh, tentu saja ada Minseok, mereka berdua kan memang datang ke London bersama setelah gagal pergi ke Swiss sesuai rencana sebelumnya. Urusan bisnis Lu Han kali ini tidak bisa ditunda karena menyangkut kerja sama penting dengan sebuah perusahaan besar, dan cuti yang terlanjur Minseok ambil juga tidak mungkin dibatalkan. Jadilah keduanya berkompromi untuk menyelesaikan urusan pekerjaan Lu Han sebelum mereka pergi berlibur, atau melakukan dua hal itu bersamaan jika bisa.

" _Apa dia benar Minseok?"_ , batin Lu Han. _"Ini sangat aneh!"._ Susah payah Lu Han menelan ludahnya menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Ya tentu saja Lu Han gugup sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, Minseok menyambutnya hanya dengan memakai gaun tidur berbelahan dada rendah tanpa menggunakan cardigan. Gaun tidur berwarna merah, dari sutera tipis. Merah adalah favorit Lu Han, sangat menggoda dan tiba-tiba saja "little lu" terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sial. Lu Han menarik nafasnya. _"Oh God, please not now..!"_ , batin Lu Han seraya mengepalkan tangannya menahan semua itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk..", ajak Minseok ramah bermaksud meraih tangan Lu Han, "kenapa berdiri saja di luar, Yakk..!", Minseok berteriak pada Lu Han. "Kau tidak sopan sekali padaku, aku menyambutmu tapi kau malah langsung pergi begitu saja. Lu Han..! Berhenti di situ, aku belum selesai bicara, Yakk..! Lu Han.!, dasar kau menyebalkan..! Aishh..!", akhirnya dia menutup pintunya dengan keras untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya. Benar kan dugaannya, jangan pernah berbaik hati pada rusa itu.

.

.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Lu Han kemudian berjalan cepat menuju ke kamar mandi, tas kerjanya dilempar asal ke atas tempat tidur mereka. Sekarang dia butuh tempat untuk bersembunyi dari rasa gugupnya sebelum dia hilang kendali.

Menyandar di balik pintu, Lu Han menempatkan telapak tangan di depan dada, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak beraturan. Lu Han bukan pria pengecut yang takut menghadapi wanita berpakaian seksi justru Lu Han terlalu normal sebagai pria. Tapi timingnya terlalu tiba-tiba, Lu Han tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya tadi jika terlalu lama berdekatan dengan Minseok yang berpenampilan seperti itu, bersikap biasa terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan.

"Tenang Lu Han, itu bukan apa-apa.. Tarik nafas keluarkan, tarik nafas keluarkan..", gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri di dalam pantulan cermin.

.

.

.

.

Suara air mengalir terdengar samar, Minseok menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat masih dengan wajah kesalnya. Sedari pagi begitu sampai di London dia sudah langsung ditinggal bekerja oleh Lu Han, menunggunya seharian di hotel tanpa kemanapun dan sekarang Lu Han mengabaikannya begitu saja. "Keterlaluan..!", gerutunya. Apa Lu Han tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu begitu? Seperti sebuah penjelasan karena pulang terlambat atau mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Ah iya benar, Lu Han tadi sama sekali tidak menciumnya. Aneh.

Minseok terdiam dari kegiatannya memilih baju ganti untuk Lu Han lalu menegakkan punggungnya cepat. Tunggu..! Apa dia baru saja merindukan sentuhan dari Lu Han?!

.

.

.

Bosan menunggu Lu Han menyelesaikan mandinya. Minseok pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat kopi, tapi tanpa sadar dia membuat dua cangkir dan saat menyadarinya Minseok pun menepuk dahinya sendiri. Bodoh, bukankah sekarang dia sedang marah pada Lu Han. Minseok menggeser satu cangkir kopinya sedikit menjauh.

Minseok tersedak saat mengesap kopinya merasakan sepasang tangan kekar tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya erat. Tangannya yang tak cukup siap langsung terguncang dan menumpahkan sebagian isi cangkirnya ke lantai dan gaun tidur merahnya.

"Lu Han, lepas..!", ucap Minseok dengan nada cukup tinggi seraya membebaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya. "Lihat, apa yang sudah kau lakukan..!". Lu Han yang tidak tahu Minseok sedang memegang cangkir ikut terkejut melihat kekacauan yang baru saja terjadi. Niatnya untuk bermesraan berubah menjadi bencana karena Minseok kini memandangnya penuh amarah.

"Astaga, maaf.. Maaf.. Sungguh aku tidak tahu". Minseok mendesis kepanasan, tangannya mengibaskan gaun bagian atasnya. Untung saja kopinya bukan air yang baru mendidih, tapi hangat jadi tidak sampai membakar kulitnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Panas ya? Aku sangat menyesal. Sini aku bantu bersihkan..", tangan Lu Han bergerak-gerak bingung di depan dada Minseok yang basah terkena air, , "Aduh bagaimana ini..!", ucapnya frustrasi, tubuhnya berputar-putar mencari tisu ingin ikut mengeringkannya. Setelah menemukannya tanpa babibu Lu Han mengusap-ngusap dada Minseok yang celakanya itu terlalu ke bawah dan menyentuh bagian sensitif seorang wanita. Minseok membelalakan matanya, terpaku di tempatnya menahan gejolak perasaan yang timbul karena perlakuan Lu Han. Dengan tatapan tak percaya, pandangannya perlahan turun pada Lu Han yang masih terus membungkuk sibuk menyentuh-nyentuh bagian itu dengan tisu.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Mata Minseok berkedip lucu,

Dan…

"Yakk..! Lu Han?!", Minseok menepis tangan Lu Han dan menatapnya garang, wajahnya merah maksimal, entah karena marah atau merona malu. Tangannya mengepal erat. Nafasnya cepat, tidak teratur.

"m-maaf aku tidak bermaksud..!", lagi-lagi Lu Han merapalkan kalimat itu.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Dasar tak sopan!", omel Minseok menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Melakukan apa?", Lu Han pura-pura bingung.

"Ya, yang tadi itu",

"Memang aku melakukan apa? Aku hanya mencoba mengeringkan i-itu..", dengan ragu Lu Han menunjuk dada Minseok.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya kan..!", tuduhnya.

"Tidak..!",

"Ya, akui saja..!", sergah Minseok. Lalu dia berjalan menjauhi Lu Han dengan kesal. Lu Han menghalangi jalannya dengan bergeser ke depan Minseok.

"Minseok, dengarkan aku..!", seru Lu Han. "B-Bukan begitu, Aku minta maaf sudah mengagetkanmu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau sedang minum kopi tadi dan untuk yang terakhir itu hanya refleks yang aku lakukan, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyentuh tubuhmu dengan sengaja, apalagi demi kesenanganku".

"Katakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan, aku tidak peduli. Sekarang minggir dari hadapanku..!", kata Minseok dingin kemudian berjalan melewati Lu Han begitu saja, tanpa peduli pada reaksi wajah kekecewaan suaminya.

Lu Han terus mengikuti Minseok ke kamar tidur mereka, mencoba mengajaknya bicara tapi gadis itu terus saja mengabaikannya. Akhirnya Lu Han meraih pundak Minseok dan membaliknya, memaksanya menatap ke arahnya tapi hanya sesaat karena detik selanjutnya Minseok memalingkan wajahnya. Lu Han menggeram. Cukup sudah, harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria dan suami terasa dijatuhkan tanpa arti.

Tanpa peringatan Lu Han melumat habis bibir cherry Minseok dengan kasar, menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Minseok meronta, tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Lu Han menjauh tapi pria itu kukuh menciumnya tanpa memberinya jeda untuk bernafas. Minseok menjerit tapi mulutnya benar-benar terbungkam, tangannya terus memukul-mukul dada Lu Han tanpa henti. Nafasnya tersengal hampir habis, untuk pertama kalinya sejak mengenal Lu Han, Minseok merasa lemah tak berdaya tenaganya sama sekali tak berarti dibanding tenaga Lu Han terasa begitu kuat. Ini bukan seperti Lu Han yang dia kenal, suami yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian.

PLAKK..!

Lu Han memegangi pipi sebelah kirinya yang terasa sakit, menoleh pada wajah Minseok yang baru dia sadari telah basah dengan air mata. Nafasnya terengah, dengan wajah yang dia yakini memancarkan sedikit ketakutan padanya.

Bukannya menyesal, Lu Han justru tertawa mengejek, "Kenapa Minseok, kenapa kau menangis? Apa sekarang kau marah? Kau benci padaku?".

Minseok jelas sakit hati atas sikapnya, tapi tak ada yang tahu perasaan Lu Han lebih hancur dari apapun karena telah menyakiti wanita yang sangat dia cintai. Minseok terisak, tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Lu Han ingin menahannya, tapi egonya yang masih tinggi membiarkan tubuh mungil istrinya terduduk di lantai dengan tubuh terguncang.

"Sekarang, apa menurutmu aku adalah pria brengsek? Sebelumnya aku sudah menyentuhmu sekarang aku menciummu. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau mau aku bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku? Kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab bagaimana? Kau ingin aku menikahimu? Kita sudah menikah kalau kau lupa, atau kau ingin melaporkanku ke polisi atas tuduhan pelecehan? Mereka tidak akan mendengarkanmu karena kita adalah pasangan suami istri, kalau kau lupa juga. Atau kau ingin aku berlutut memohon maaf padamu begitu baru kau puas? Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf karena memang telah menumpahkan kopi tanpa sengaja, tapi jangan harap aku akan minta maaf karena telah mencium dan menyentuhmu. Aku masih punya harga diri..!". Lu Han mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Oh iya berterima kasihlah karena aku hanya menciummu dan tidak memperkosamu, karena biar bagaimana pun aku adalah suamimu, aku juga punya hak atas dirimu, kau tahu..!". Minseok menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tangisnya pecah.

Lalu Lu Han keluar dari kamar, dan menutup pintu dengan sedikit keras.

.

.

.

Lu Han berdiri termangu di depan pintu kamarnya, dia menyesal memperlakukan Minseok dengan begitu kasar. Semua yang dia lakukan dan katakan sungguh di luar kendali akal sehatnya dan sekarang dia mulai berpikir, mungkin besok akan menjadi akhir dari pernikahannya.

" _Minseok, maafkan aku.._ "",

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar Minseok memeluk kedua lututnya, terdiam memikirkan apa yang Lu Han katakan tadi. Lu Han benar, mereka sudah menikah, dan itu juga Minseok sendiri yang menyetujuinya tanpa paksaan dari siapapun. Dia sendiri juga yang menerima ajakan Lu Han untuk pergi bersama ke London. Minseok sekarang merasa bersalah pada Lu Han atas segala keegoisannya.

Selama ini suaminya itu sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk kebahagiannya, bersabar atas sikapnya yang terkadang menjadi sangat keterlaluan dan pemarah, bahkan saat tahu masa haidnya telah lewat Lu Han tak pernah menuntut haknya sebagai suami. Hal terjauh yang Lu Han lakukan hanyalah memeluknya saat tidur dan mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi setiap hari. Dan hari ini dirinya begitu marah karena suaminya menyentuh tubuhnya tanpa sengaja, kebodohan macam apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Minseok menyeka air matanya yang masih saja jatuh tanpa bisa dia kendalikan. Tangisan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang Minseok tahu seharusnya memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri, tapi dia merasa belum siap dengan semua ini.

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukannya sekarang? Lu Han maafkan aku..",_

.

.

.

.

Minseok menyibakkan selimutnya, Lu Han tak juga kembali ke kamar setelah berjam-jam. Dia tahu Lu Han pasti sangat marah padanya, sampai tak sudi berada dalam satu kamar yang sama. Minseok keluar dari kamar dan mengecek dimana Lu Han berada dengan mengendap-ngendap mencoba tak bersuara. Sesampai di ruang tengah, dia melihat Lu Han meringkuk di sofa kedinginan, dengan penuh keraguan Minseok mendekati dan memegang lengan Lu Han yang terasa sangat dingin. Dia pun segera membangunkan Lu Han bermaksud mengajaknya untuk pindah ke kamar.

"Lu Han..", panggilnya lirih. "Lu? Kau harus masuk ke dalam, di sini dingin kau bisa sakit nanti. Ayolah Lu Han, bangun.." Minseok terus mengguncang tubuh Lu Han supaya bangun. Tapi Lu Han hanya mengigau tak jelas dan malah bergulung di sana menyamankan diri.

Minseok mendudukkan diri di samping tubuh Lu Han, mengamati wajah yang diam-diam Minseok akui sangat tampan, tangannya membelai lembut satu sisi wajah itu "Maafkan aku.. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat marah padaku, aku yang bersalah. Seharusnya aku tak boleh marah padamu karena hal kecil seperti itu, aku terlalu kekanakan ya..", Minseok tersenyum kecut. "Sebenarnya tadi aku tidak benar-benar marah padamu, aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan karena semuanya begitu tiba-tiba. Aku terlalu malu jadi aku menghindarimu. Selama ini aku berusaha jujur dengan perasaan yang aku rasakan tapi selalu berakhir aku yang marah padamu. Pernikahan ini, aku menyukainya, m-maksudku menikah denganmu itu memang keputusanku sendiri. Dan aku sangat mengerti dengan kemarahanmu tadi tapi ..ah entahlah... Sungguh, aku mencoba belajar menjadi istri yang baik untukmu, karena itu aku sangat kecewa saat aku menyambutmu tapi kau malah mengacuhkan... Kau tahu.. Aishh, ah sudahlah..".

Minseok merasa bodoh berbicara sendiri, dia pun bangkit namun tangannya ditahan oleh Lu Han. Minseok kaget.

"Apa kau bisa mengulangi ucapan yang kau katakan barusan?", tanya Lu Han dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Ap.. Aku tidak mau..", jawab Minseok ketus, tapi sebenarnya dia gugup.

Lu Han menarik lengan Minseok, Minseok terjatuh di atas tubuh Lu Han, namun tangan Minseok menahan jatuhnya dengan berpegangan di pinggiran sofa. Tangan Lu Han melingkar di pinggang Minseok, tahu jika Minseok sedang berpegangan pada sisi sofa.

"Bisakah kau mengulangi ucapanmu tadi?", tanya Lu Han, matanya masih terpejam.

Minseok salah tingkah.

"K-kau sudah bangun ya..", Minseok meringis, merasa canggung dengan posisinya ini.

"Kau sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan, Minseok..", Lu Han menyeringai, "Kalimat terakhirmu, kau belum menyelesaikannya. Apa yang tidak aku tahu hmm..". Bisiknya begitu dekat di telinga Minseok. Lalu tersenyum miring memperhatikan raut wajah Minseok yang gelisah sekaligus merona. "Kau gugup?".

"A-aku tidak gugup. Aku hanya sedang merasa aneh dengan posisiku. Bisakah kau lepaskan lingkaran tanganmu di pinggangku. Lenganku terasa pegal..", Minseok memohon tapi tak sanggup menatap Lu Han tepat di matanya.

Entah kenapa Minseok berdebar-debar. Hal ini sangat jarang dirasakan Minseok sebelumnya, malah bisa dibilang belum pernah. Tapi jika pada Lu Han, kenapa dia selalu saja jadi salah tingkah, gugup, berdebar-debar dan tidak menjadi dirinya yang biasanya lagi. Perasaan yang membuatnya selalu gagal bersikap baik pada Lu Han. Saat ini pun dia sedang merasakan hal itu tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menahan dirinya.

"Minseok, bisakah kau menatap mataku sebentar saja?!", pinta Lu Han. Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kepala tertunduk, dia benar-benar jantungan sekarang. "Minseok, aku mohon aku atau..".

" _atau apa? Maaf Lu Han aku tak sanggup menatap matamu langsung, tidak untuk saat ini..",_ batin Minseok.

Dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, Lu Han merubah posisi mereka menjadi Lu Han di atas Minseok, mengunci tubuh mungilnya. Sementara Minseok kaget dan otomatis meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan, dia tak belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya jika hal itu sia-sia saja.

"Kumohon jangan bergerak lagi..", Lu Han memeluk Minseok, membuatnya berhenti bergerak, seakan membeku seketika. "Sekarang kau jadi penurut, itu bagus. Kau terlalu banyak bicara..", Lu Han menempelkan ujung hidung mereka sekilas. "Nah dengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan. Minseok.. Kau tahu, aku tak tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan di masa lalu hingga aku bisa bertemu dan mengenalmu bahkan aku bisa mendapatkanmu sebagai istriku. Aku sangat bahagia hingga aku rasanya seperti mau mati saat setiap hari bisa melihatmu ada di sekitarku dan benar-benar masuk ke dalam kehidupanku.

Aku tahu menikah denganku adalah keputusanmu tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum memahami apa alasanmu mau menerima lamaranku dan bersedia menikah denganku. Apapun itu, aku sangat berterima kasih. Aku juga meminta maaf padamu karena mungkin saja aku bukanlah seseorang yang kau harapkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu.. Ah bukan, yang benar aku mencintaimu, cinta padamu hingga aku bersedia mati demi dirimu..".

Minseok hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Lu Han. Dia bingung harus berkata atau menjawab apa. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat pengakuan dari seorang pria yang benar-benar mengubah seluruh kehidupannya.

"Minseok-ah. Aku mencintaimu..".

Lu Han perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minseok, yag sedari tadi hanya diam tak memberi tanggapan. Membuat Lu Han semakin berani dengan hal yang akan dilakukannya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya kini Lu Han mengecup bibir Minseok dengan penuh kelembutan, bibir hangat mereka menyatu untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Minseok menerima kecupan Lu Han, namun matanya masih mencari kejujuran dari ucapan Lu Han. Lu Han yang paham dengan arti tatapan Minseok tersenyum penuh kehangatan.

"Minseok, aku Lu Han suamimu.., akan selalu mencintaimu dan berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi. Bisakah kita mulai hubungan kita dengan kejujuran, katakan apa yang kau rasakan, ceritakan apa yang ada di dalam hatimu".

"Aku.. Aku juga menyukaimu Lu Han, tapi aku tak tahu perasaanku untukmu ini bisa disebut sebagai cinta atau tidak. Aku masih belum bisa memahami perasaanku sendiri. Maafkan aku..".

"Sshh.. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan..", Lu Han menggeleng.

"Lu Han..?".

"Hmm..",

"Tapi bisakah aku mempercayai kata-katamu? Untuk membuktikan padaku bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku", Minseok menatap wajah Lu Han, kali ini dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja sayang.. Aku akan melakukannya jika kau memberi kesempatan itu padaku, aku akan membuktikannya padamu", Lu Han membelai dengan sayang wajah Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum dengan tulus, dan hal itu membuat Lu Han menjadi berdebar-debar, lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Minseok bingung.

"Lu, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali, apa kau sakit? Ah, aku minta maaf membuatmu tidur di sofa. Coba aku periksa keningmu..".

"Berhenti..! Jangan, a-aku tidak apa-apa, tolong untuk sementara jangan sentuh aku. Aku takut tak bisa menolong diriku sendiri", Lu Han yang ganti merasa gugup, menepis lembut tangan Minseok yang terangkat ke arahnya. Minseok yang paham dengan maksud suaminya, tersenyum.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat sekali dan kau berkeringat. Sini, berbaliklah", perintah Minseok, yang kemudian Minseok berdiri di hadapan Lu Han.

Minseok menyentuh kening Lu Han, memegang pipi, kemudian turun ke daerah leher, dan Minseok pun mulai ikut kehilangan fokusnya. Tangannya meraba dada bidang Lu Han yang terasa begitu keras di balik kaos putihnya dan bermain di sana, melihat dengan tatapan lapar dan tanpa sadar Minseok mengigit bibir bawahnya. Lu Han menggenggam tangan Minseok, membuatnya mendongak dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"Minseok, aku mohon hentikan sekarang. Aku tak ingin kehilangan kendali diriku karena aku begitu menginginkanmu sekarang. Selama ini aku menahan diriku karena aku tak ingin memaksakan kehendakku padamu, jadi aku harap kau paham itu. .".

Cupp..!

Tiba-tiba Minseok menciumnya, membuat Lu Han membelalakan matan. Dilihatnya Minseok tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku sekarang juga sangat menginginkanmu Lu.. Ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya untuk diriku sendiri. Jadi…".

Hati Lu Han membuncah bahagia mendengarnya. Sekali lagi, dia mendekap Minseok dengan erat. Dan kali ini Minseok membalas dengan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Lu Han. Mereka berciuman ringan, lalu berubah menjadi ciuman panas dan liar. Lu Han yang begitu menginginkan Minseok, memeluk erat pinggangnya. Mereka berciuman seakan tak ingin saling melepaskan diri. Mereka berhenti sejenak hanya untuk bernafas sebentar. Saling tersenyum kemudian berciuman kembali. Lu Han mengangkat tubuh Minseok dan membawanya masuk ke kamar mereka.

Malam itu mereka habiskan bersama. Malam panjang penuh desahan, erangan dan nafas tertahan.

.

.

.

Drrt... Drrtt...

Tubuh Lu Han bergerak perlahan, tidurnya terusik dengan alarm ponsel yang terus menerus berbunyi memekakan telinga. Lu Han mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang memasang alarm itu kemarin sore. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, tangannya mencoba menggapai ponsel di atas nakas tapi tak kunjung sampai hingga dia terpaksa harus beringsut bangun tapi kemudian terhenti karena sesuatu menahannya. Senyum bahagia mengembang di bibir tipis Lu Han begitu menyadarinya.

Ya benar… tubuh polos Minseok yang menindihnya.

Gadis yang sudah dia ubah menjadi seorang wanita itu masih tertidur pulas di atas dadanya, begitu damai dengan nafasnya yang teratur. Seperti mimpi, sekarang Minseok sudah menjadi miliknya, selamanya hanya untuknya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang..!", sapa Lu Han mesra saat merasakan gerakan halus kepalanya di atas dadanya, diusapnya pucuk kepala Minseok penuh kelembutan.

"Lu, kita..", dengan wajah tertunduk Minseok sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, kilasan apa yang baru mereka lakukan semalam terlintas di pikirannya dan berefek pada rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Hmm..".

"Kita ah maksudku..", malu rasanya untuk membahas yang terjadi semalam, ditariknya selimut tebal menutupi dadanya. "Sudah siang pergilah mandi..! kau masih harus mengurus pekerjaanmu kan..", mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Lu Han yang dia sadari terus menatapnya dengan begitu intens seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Pekerjaanku?", Lu Han mendongakkan kepalanya, menunjukkan ekspresi berpikir. "Tidak Sayang, sepertinya aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun hari ini".

Minseok mengeryit bingung, bukankah sebelumnya Lu Han bilang dia akan sibuk sampai dua hari kedepan.

"Kenapa?", tanyanya.

"Aku baru ingat punya pekerjaan yang jauh lebih penting dari bisnis itu..".

"Apa?".

Lu Han menyeringai lalu tanpa peringatan langsung menindih tubuh Minseok dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas sebelum berucap penuh cinta, "membuat bayi pertama kita di London..",

.

Menghabiskan lima hari di kota London barangkali bukan ide yang bagus untuk berbulan madu penuh keromantisan, tapi di sisi lain bisa jadi awal sempurna untuk pondasi kebahagiaan pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note**

Uhuukk..! Maaf saya buat ceritanya seperti ini, blame everything on Lu Han"s action these days… dan untuk Angga. Xyu terima kasih banyak, tanpamu saya tidak bisa memulai membuat scene ini haha...

.

See you next chap ya, bye..

.

.

 **Thanks to my beloved Reviewer**

Laras Sekar Kinanthi, HamsterXiumin, xiuxiuLaLa, muyasxiu, sffnnaaa07, ot12barbiegirl, Ragnhild Soe, saya sayya, 1313, Park Eun Yeong, dinda94, Angga. Xyu, jvngri, dhita krishanxiu, xiuxiubaby, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Nadhefuji, misslah, asda45613, nimuixkim90, Minnie, Emvy551

Silent reader juga deh..

.

Thanks for reading, maaf untuk typo dan semua kekurangan yang ditemui.

.

Mind to review again

.


	7. Chapter 6

.

Tujuh minggu?

Ini bukan lelucon kan?!

"Kau menyebalkan..!", ucapnya pelan, lalu tanpa bicara lagi Minseok berjalan melewati Lu Han yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, rona kebahagiaan jelas terpancar di wajahnya. Lu Han yang baru sadar ditinggalkan Minseok di koridor rumah sakit langsung menjajari langkah cepat Minseok.

"Sayang, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik.. Jangan marah begitu. Ingat apa kata dokter tadi. Kau harus menjaga emosimu, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan calon bayi kita".

Jangan salah paham dengan reaksi Minseok yang terlihat begitu tak terima dengan berita kehamilannya. Sejujurnya Minseok juga sangat bahagia, mengetahui jika delapan bulan lagi akan hadir bayi mungil yang akan melengkapi pernikahannya. Seseorang yang akan mewarisi sebagian dirinya dan Lu Han, suami yang kini dia cintai dengan sepenuh hati. Apalagi Lu Han sangat ingin memiliki anak secepatnya, tentu dia akan menyambut kelahiran buah cinta mereka dengan suka cita kan? Juga kedua orang tua mereka yang begitu menginginkan cucu pertama, bisa dipastikan semua perhatian akan tercurah pada Minseok selama masa kehamilan. Lalu apa yang membuat Minseok terlihat begitu kesal?

.

.

Semua berawal dari saat mereka pulang berbulan madu dari London. Tak seperti pagi biasanya, pagi itu Lu Han terbangun dengan wajah ceria. Dia baru saja bermimpi bermain bola dengan bocah kecil berpipi chubby yang sangat lucu, memiliki wajah yang mirip dirinya tapi berkulit putih seperti Minseok, matanya bulat besar dengan single eyelid dan jika tersenyum maka matanya akan membentuk bulan sabit yang indah. Lalu Lu Han mulai berpikir bahwa saat itu Minseok tengah hamil anak mereka.

Namun Minseok tak ambil pusing dengan perkataan Lu Han, bukannya tak percaya tapi itu terlalu cepat. Mereka baru saja pulang dari London bagaimana mungkin dia bisa langsung hamil, karena jujur saja mereka baru melakukannya sebanyak dua kali, bahkan Minseok pun tak yakin mereka sudah melakukannya dengan baik atau belum. Lu Han yang bersikeras bahwa Minseok sedang hamil akhirnya mengadakan semacam perjanjian dan tanpa pikir panjang Minseok langsung menyetujuinya.

" _Kau harus keluar dari pekerjaan jika terbukti hamil sejak kita berbulan madu"._

" _Baiklah"._

Minggu demi minggu berlalu sampai Minseok benar-benar lupa perjanjiannya dengan Lu Han. Dan tadi pagi Minseok mendapati dua garis merah di tespacknya yang berarti dia positif hamil, tak terbayangkan bagaimana bahagianya Minseok menyadari dia akan segera menjadi ibu. Bahkan Lu Han yang baru bangun tidur langsung melompat gembira, kantuknya hilang seketika terganti rasa haru. Lu Han merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung di dunia, tak hanya bisa menikah dengan orang yang dia cintai tapi juga menjadi ayah untuk malaikat kecil yang akan segera lahir, pelengkap kebahagiaan pernikahan mereka.

Tapi kemudian keduanya mulai berdebat berapa usia janin dalam kandungan Minseok. Minseok mengatakan mungkin janinnya berusia empat atau lima minggu dan Lu Han tanpa ragu mengatakan tujuh minggu. Akhirnya mereka pergi ke rumah sakit untuk membuktikan sendiri sekaligus memeriksakan kesehatan janin mereka. Di rumah sakit dokter menggunakan USG untuk melihat seberapa besar ukuran janinnya sekaligus menentukan usianya, dan tujuh minggu adalah jawaban dokter untuk pertanyaan mereka. Merasa menang, Lu Han mengingatkan Minseok tentang perjanjian yang pernah mereka buat.

.

.

.

.

Minseok bergelung di bawah selimut, terisak. Menurutnya Lu Han keterlaluan menyuruhnya berhenti bekerja hanya karena dia hamil, menyerah pada karir yang sudah lama dirintisnya dari bawah. Dia pikir mudah lepas dari bayang-bayang ayahnya, Minseok bahkan menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai putri tunggal keluarga Kim agar diperlakukan sama seperti karyawan yang lain. Minseok hanya ingin hidup normal tanpa perlakuan istimewa yang berlebihan. Kenapa harus berhenti? Banyak teman sekantornya yang memiliki anak tapi masih bisa membagi waktunya dengan baik antara keluarga dan pekerjaan. Kenapa Lu Han terus memaksanya berhenti bekerja? Apa dia tidak menghargai kerja kerasnya selama ini? Apa gajinya yang tak seberapa dianggap tak sebanding dengan harga satu kemejanya?

Mendengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka, Minseok segera memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi pintu dan berpura-pura tidur. Tak lama dia merasa tempat tidurnya berat di sisi yang lain.

"Maafkan aku…", tiba-tiba Lu Han memeluknya dari belakang, menyandarkan dagunya di bahunya yang sempit, begitu dekat hingga pipi mereka bersentuhan. "jangan begini, kasihan bayi kita jika kau tetap tidak mau makan", Lu Han mengusap lembut perut Minseok yang masih datar. Minseok tetap tak merespon. Merasa sia-sia, Lu Han kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dengan menyandar di kepala tempat tidur. Sambil terus memandangi tubuh mungil istrinya, Lu Han menghela nafas panjang, "Iya baiklah, aku mengaku kalah.. Aku batalkan perjanjian kita. Kau boleh tetap bekerja tapi….", kalimatnya sengaja dibiarkan menggantung.

"Tapi apa..?!", suara Minseok akhirnya terdengar, kemudian perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arahnya. "Tapi apa Lu?".

"Bisa kita berbicara di ruang makan? Aku sudah memasakkan makan malam untukmu..".

"Kau bohong..! Kau kan tidak bisa memasak..". Lu Han terkekeh, susah memang menipu Minseok.

"Iya aku memesannya dari restaurant favorit kita, semuanya makanan kesukaanmu..".

"Tapi aku tidak lapar, kau belum menyelesaikan kalimatmu.. Tapi apa? Kau memberiku syarat apa agar aku bisa tetap bekerja..".

"Aku tidak mau mengatakannya sampai kau menghabiskan makan malammu".

"Aku tidak mau..!".

"Ya sudah terserah padamu, berarti perjanjiannya tetap berlaku selama belum aku batalkan. Kau bukan tipikal orang yang suka mengingkari janjimu sendiri kan, Sayang?". Minseok melipat tangannya di depan dada, sementara Lu Han malah asyik mengusap-ngusap perut Minseok dan tak peduli dengan ekspresi kesal yang istrinya tunjukkan. "Ah anak Appa kasihan, pasti kau lapar ya.. Padahal Appa membelikanmu banyak makanan enak sebagai ucapan selamat datang. Tapi ternyata Eomma tidak mau makan. Maaf ya, Baby..".

"Iya baiklah, aku makan". Lu Han tersenyum cerah pada Minseok, yang ternyata juga ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Lain kali jangan gunakan anak kita sebagai alat untuk membujukku. Kau membuatku merasa buruk sebagai seorang ibu..", Minseok menyendok kuah sop iga kesukaannya, Lu Han yang memangku tangannya hanya tersenyum mengamati Minseok yang hampir menghabiskan satu mangkok supnya.

"Kau duluan yang memulainya dengan mogok makan. Jangan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu lagi, kau membuatku khawatir..".

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak lapar, Lu..", Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya. "Nah sekarang aku sudah menghabiskan semuanya, sekarang cepat katakan…". Minseok mendorong mangkoknya ke tengah meja.

"Hanya sup? Makan yang lain juga..", Lu Han menunjuk beberapa menu yang tersaji di atas meja, tapi Minseok menggeleng tak berselera.

"Perutku mulai mual, aku takut memuntahkannya jika terus memaksa makan".

"Ah baiklah.. Sekarang kau istirahat saja di kamar jangan lupa minum obat yang tadi dokter berikan. Biar aku bereskan makanan dan piring kotor ini dulu..".

"Yakk..! Jangan coba-coba mengulur waktu..", lengan Lu Han yang sedang menumpuk piring terhenti karena ditahan oleh Minseok. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana sampai kau bicara..".

"Aishh..!", Lu Han menghempaskan pantatnya di bangku kembali. "Sebenarnya aku tidak punya syarat untukmu, aku hanya minta agar kau memprioritaskan kesehatanmu dibanding pekerjaan".

" _hmm aku tidak percaya hanya itu..",_ Minseok memicingkan matanya dan menemukan senyum jahat di sudut bibir Lu Han. " _sudah kuduga"_ , batinnya.

"dan aku akan membuat peraturan yang harus kau patuhi, pertama aku melarangmu melakukan perjalanan dinas ke luar kota, kedua tidak ada kerja lembur, ketiga mulai besok kau harus diantar jemput olehku, jika aku tidak bisa menjemputmu maka aku akan mengirim sopir untuk menjemputmu, keempat tidak ada lagi sepatu high heel setinggi gunung everest..",

"Hey, sepatuku tidak setinggi itu..", komentar Minseok tak terima.

"kelima mulai besok kau dilarang memakai celana jeans, rok dan baju ketat, keenam kau tidak boleh minum kopi sembarangan, dokter melarangmu minum kopi dan aku tahu kau selalu minum Iced Americano setiap jam makan siang".

"Yakk.. Dokter tidak melarangku minum kopi hanya mengurangi.. Itu berarti aku masih boleh minum kopi meskipun sedikit..". Minseok memperjuangkan kecintaannya terhadap kopi.

"Kau hanya boleh minum kopi tiga hari sekali itupun hanya setengah gelas..".

"Apa..?! Yang benar saja, lalu aku harus minum apa? Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka teh..!",

"Minum susu untuk ibu hamil..", Minseok tergelak tak percaya, Lu Han benar-benar.

"Tap-".

"Ayolah Sayang, demi anak kita ya..ya..ya..", Lu Han meraih tangan Minseok dan menggenggamnya, tak lupa memasang wajah memelas bak anak anjing yang dibuang di pinggir jalan, begitu menyedihkan. "Sebagai gantinya aku akan menuruti apa yang kau inginkan, bagaimana?". Minseok terdiam, dia baru menyadari bahwa semua peraturan yang Lu Han buat adalah demi kebaikan dirinya dan anak mereka. Sebegitu besarkah cinta Lu Han untuk mereka, hati kecil Minseok tersentuh. "Tunggu, jangan bilang kau alergi susu..?", tambah Lu Han dan tawa Minseok langsung meledak, padahal sebentar lagi hampir saja dia akan menangis karena terharu.

"Hahaha.. Lu Han, tenanglah.. Sekarang dengarkan aku..", tangan Minseok yang bebas membelai satu sisi wajah suaminya. Membuat pandangan mereka menjadi semakin intens. "Sebenarnya tanpa kau larangpun ada beberapa hal yang memang akan aku lakukan, seperti memperhatikan cara berpakaian dan pola makanku. Aku tahu porsiku sebagai wanita hamil yang bekerja. Aku berjanji akan menjaga kehamilanku dengan baik. Terima kasih sudah memperhatikan dan menjadi suami yang sempurna untukku. Aku yakin nanti anak kita pasti bangga memiliki ayah sepertimu.. Dan maaf sudah bertingkah kekanakan. Aku sempat berpikir buruk tentangmu yang selalu menyuruhku berhenti bekerja.. Maafkan aku..". Lu Han menggangguk, lalu membawa Minseok dalam pelukannya.

"Apa menurutmu aku benar-benar akan menjadi ayah yang baik?, Lu Han menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Tentu, kita berdua akan menjadi orang tua yang baik untuknya", senyumnya.

.

Selama pernikahan mereka yang baru berjalan tiga bulan, ini kali pertama Lu Han dan Minseok menemukan banyak topik untuk dibicarakan hingga larut malam. Ternyata banyak hal yang tidak mereka ketahui satu sama lain.

"Oh iya, boleh aku bertanya lagi..".

"Hmm.. Katakan..", Minseok menyamankan letak kepalanya di lengan suaminya yang dijadikan bantal.

"Apa yang membuatmu dengan mudah menerima pernikahan kita, aku tahu kau bisa dengan mudah menolak perjodohan dari orang tua kita".

"Apa masih penting aku menjawab pertanyaan itu?".

"Minseok~ ", keluh Lu Han, gemas karena pertanyaan ini tak pernah dijawab dengan jelas olehnya.

"Iya baiklah, tapi jangan tertawakan aku setelah ini".

"Tidak akan..".

"Aku sangat menyukai dongeng putri kerajaan, dan salah satu cerita yang paling aku suka adalah Snow White, bercerita tentang putri cantik yang tertidur lama hingga datang sang pangeran tampan yang menciumnya, lalu mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Sejak saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan menikah dengan pria pertama yang menciumku, lalu kau datang dan yah kau tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Aku begitu marah saat kupikir kau hanya mempermainkanku karena tiba-tiba menghilang, jadi saat aku melihatmu di bandara dulu, aku langsung menamparmu, apa menurutku aku aneh?

Cupp..!

"Yaa.. Kenapa kau menciumku..!",

"Cupp..!

"Lu Han~..",

"Kau mengerikan Nyonya Lu, bagaimana jika pria pertama yang menciummu bukan aku. Apa kau akan tetap menikah dengan pria itu?", membuat Lu Han sedikit cemburu

"Mungkin saja...", Minseok mengangkat bahunya,

"dan sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah memposting iklan tentangmu di facebook, tanpa orang itu kita tidak akan pernah bertemu bukan? Siapa yang tahu jika orang tua kita ternyata berteman baik..".

"Ya kau benar", dan Lu Han mengecup bibir Minseok untuk ketiga kalinya.

"hanya aku satu-satunya pria yang boleh mencium bibirmu, kau milikku, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu..".

"Kalau anak kita laki-laki bagaimana? Apa aku juga tidak boleh menciumnya?",

"Aku hanya akan meminjamkannya sebentar, setelah dewasa dia hanya boleh mencium pipimu saja.. Kau tidak tahu bagi seorang laki-laki saingan terbesar untuk merebut cinta dan perhatian istrinya adalah anak lelaki mereka. Jadi aku harap bayi kita nanti perempuan saja..".

"Ck.. Dasar posesif, menyebalkan..!", Lu Han terkekeh saat Minseok memukul dadanya pelan dan tentu saja Lu Han segera menarik si mungil untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka. Dikecupnya kening Minseok yang tertutup poni sebelum keduanya memejamkan mata bersiap menuju dunia mimpi yang indah.

.

.

.

.

Morning sick, Mood swing dan Ngidam, adalah tiga hal yang biasanya muncul selama masa kehamilan. Hampir semua wanita hamil mengalaminya, tak terkecuali Minseok. Cobaan tersendiri untuk Lu Han karena istrinya mengalami ketiganya.

Diawali dari morning sick yang memang sudah dialami Minseok sejak mereka belum tahu Minseok hamil. Keadaan ini pun tetap berlangsung sampai mendekati bulan ketiga kehamilannya. Seperti biasa sekitar jam empat pagi Minseok terbangun dan memuntahkan sisa makan malam yang belum dicerna di lambungnya, perutnya benar-benar bergolak dan ingin mengeluarkan seluruhnya.

"Hoek.. Hoekk.!", Minseok berlutut di depat kloset dan memegangi pinggirannya, badannya terasa lemas seperti tak ada tenaga sesudahnya. Belum lama dia menyandar di dinding, perutnya bergolak lagi, "Hoekk..!", kali ini dia tak memuntahkan apapun selain cairan. Mulutnya terasa pahit karenanya.

Lu Han yang terbangun setelah mendengar suara air mengalir langsung terlonjak dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Tak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan selain memegangi rambut Minseok dan mengurut tengkuknya, hatinya tak tega melihat istrinya harus mengalami semua ini di setiap pagi buta. Ternyata hamil itu tidak enak ya? Lu Han jadi merasa bersalah sudah menghamili Minseok. Hah..! Perasaan macam apa itu? Padahal dalam prakteknya dia yang paling bersemangat melakukannya.

"Minum jahenya, mumpung masih hangat..!", Lu Han membantu Minseok untuk duduk, tak lupa menaruh bantal kecil di balik punggungnya agar Minseok merasa nyaman di bagian perut. Baru satu tegukan Minseok mengembalikan cangkirnya pada Lu Han.

"Terlalu manis, buatkan aku lagi..".

"Ah benarkah?", Lu Han heran, padahal dia membuatnya dengan takaran gula yang sama seperti biasanya. "Baiklah tunggu sebentar..!", tak lama Lu Han kembali membawa cangkir yang lain, "Cobalah, awas hati-hati masih sedikit panas..!".

"Ini tidak enak, rasanya aneh.. Aku tidak mau minum..!", Minseok menggeleng keras, diletakkan cangkirnya ke nakas di dekatnya. "Bawakan aku yang tadi saja".

"Oh yang tadi, tunggu ya..", Lu Han langsung kembali ke dapur.

Minseok memejamkan matanya sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang masih terlihat rata. Lu Han kembali membawa cangkir yang pertama dibawanya tadi. Tapi saat menyerahkan pada Minseok, istrinya itu tak kunjung meminumnya. Dia malah diam mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ada apa?".

"Ini sudah dingin.. Panaskan lagi". Dingin? Dingin kata Minseok? Bahkan Lu Han tak bisa berlama-lama memegang cangkirnya karena masih terasa sedikit panas di tangannya. Tapi demi istri tercinta, Lu Han hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi, ini masih hangat kok..", berusaha membujuknya. Lu Han harus bersikap dewasa menghadapi wanita hamil, dia kan calon ayah sekarang, sisi baik dalam diri Lu Han menyemangatinya.

"Itu sudah dingin, Lu Han..!".

"Minum dulu, sedikit saja..".

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Biar aku yang panaskan sendiri..", Minseok segera menyingkap selimutnya yang segera ditahan oleh Lu Han.

"Iya baiklah aku panaskan..", dan Lu Han kembali berkutat di dapur menyalakan kompor sambil terkantuk-kantuk mengaduk panci kecilnya. Itu hanya segelintir moment bagaimana Lu Han menghadapi morning sick yang dialami oleh Minseok. Seringnya berimbas pada Lu Han yang kurang tidur karena dia yang lebih lama terjaga daripada Minseok, banyak hal yang ibu hamil itu minta, mulai dari menyanyikannya sebuah lagu, mengusap-usap rambutnya atau membacakan dongeng anak-anak kesukaan Minseok.

.

Berbicara tentang mood swing, sudah pasti berhubungan dengan emosi. Dalam keadaan normal saja Minseok sudah sangat sensitif apalagi dalam kondisi berbadan dua, tentu tingkat kesensitifannya semakin berlipat. Lu Han harus menjaga kata-katanya agar Minseoknya tidak salah paham atau berakhir dia yang terusir dari rumah. Pernah suatu ketika Lu Han menggunakan kata "montok" untuk menggambarkan bagaimana bentuk tubuh Minseok saat hamil. Yang Lu Han maksud adalah Minseok menjadi lebih berisi dan menggemaskan. Tak seperti wanita hamil lainnya yang menjadi besar secara keseluruhan, Minseok hanya mengalami perubahan di dada dan perutnya saja. Tapi yang Minseok tangkap adalah Lu Han sedang mengatainya gendut.

Semenjak mengalami kenaikan sekitar !8 kg dari berat badannya semula, Minseok merasakan krisis kepercayaan diri. Membuatnya jadi lebih mudah marah dan pencemburu. Minseok sadar suaminya itu tampan, dan berdasarkan yang dia lihat, rekan sekantor Lu Han itu cantik dan seksi. Pikiran Lu Han akan berpaling pada wanita lain selalu menghantuinya. Wanita cantik berdada besar vs istri gendut berdaster longgar. Sudah pasti lebih menyegarkan wanita cantik di kantor kan.

Minseok ingin seperti dulu berdandan cantik, memakai pakaian bagus, perhiasan mewah dan tak lupa high heel andalannya. Tapi tidak bisa, dokter melarangnya memakai kosmetik berlebihan karena bisa berpengaruh pada perkembangan anaknya, lagipula pakaian-pakaian itu tak muat lagi di badan Minseok yang menurutnya menggelembung. Minseok sedih, dan itu diperparah saat Lu Han mengatainya bebek montok ketika memakai baju hamil berwarna kuning. Minseok murka, sampai seminggu kemudian tak ada maaf untuk Lu Han.

"Lu Han, topinya bagus ya?", tanya Minseok saat mereka tengah berbelanja perlengkapan bayi. Kehamilan Minseok sudah menginjak bulan ketujuh dan mereka mulai mempersiapkan kebutuhan bayi mereka, meskipun sebenarnya ibu Lu Han sudah memenuhi kamar bayi mereka dengan tumpukan baju bayi, selimut, boneka bahkan mainan untuk usia balita. Tetap saja sebagai calon orang tua, mereka ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk buah hati pertama mereka.

Lu Han mendekat, ikut mengamati topi rajutan yang sedang Minseok pegang. Topi itu terlihat hangat dan memiliki desain sederhana, cocok untuk bayi yang baru lahir. "Kau mau beli itu?".

"Iya, tapi aku bingung karena banyak pilihan warna. Menurutmu bagus yang warna biru atau merah?",

"Yang merah bagus..". Jawab Lu Han menunjuk topi yang dia maksud. Menurut dokter, anak mereka berjenis kelamin laki-laki jadi mungkin akan terlihat bagus jika putra mereka memakai warna itu, lambang keberanian.

"Benarkah?.. Ya sudah aku beli yang ini saja..", lalu Minseok pergi begitu saja dengan membawa sebuah topi berwarna pink. Lu Han ternganga, PINK? Lalu apa fungsi dari pertanyaan Minseok jika sejak awal istrinya sudah mengincar warna lain?!

.

.

Melihat Minseok mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga sebenarnya membuat Lu Han tak tega. Padahal sudah ada maid yang membantu mereka mengurus rumah tapi apa mau dikata Minseok itu keras kepala jika bukan karena keinginannya sendiri. Minseok menyiapkan makan malam mereka, perutnya yang mulai besar membuat gerakannya sedikit melambat. Dia harus membawa piringnya satu per satu karena satu tangannya yang lain sering dia gunakan untuk menopang perut bagian bawahnya yang kian memberat. Mereka menikmati makan malam diselingi obrolan ringan.

"Lu, tumben ya Yixing tidak ke sini..".

"Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk menyiapkan albumnya, kenapa?", tanya Lu Han menyendok makanannya ke dalam mulut.

"Benarkah? Ah aku sangat merindukannya..", Minseok menopang dagunya dengan tangan, pandangannya menerawang.

"Uhukk..!", Lu Han tersedak, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. Minseok merindukan sahabatnya? "Yakk, apa maksudmu..", ucapnya dengan nada tak suka.

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu membayangkan wajahnya. Aku begitu mengagumi Yixing..".

"Jangan macam-macam, dia sudah punya pacar..!",

"Iya aku tahu..", Minseok mencebikkan bibirnya. "Eh iya kau pernah dengar mitos tidak? Jika ibu hamil berlama-lama melihat foto atau wajah seseorang maka anak yang dikandungnya bisa mirip dengannya lho..".

"Benarkah? Berarti anak kita nanti mirip aku ya, kan setiap hari kau melihatku..".

"Mana bisa begitu.. Aku mau anak kita setampan Yixing. Itulah kenapa aku memasang fotonya jadi wallpaper ponselku..".

"Hey..! Itu anakku kenapa harus mirip dia? Memangnya aku tidak tampan? Dan apa kau bilang? Memasang fotonya jadi wallpaper bukannya sebelumnya kau memasang foto kita berdua?".

"Aku bosan..!", jawab Minseok enteng. "Besok kan libur, kita ke studio musiknya ya.. Bawakan dia makanan. Kasihan dia jauh dari rumah pasti merindukan masakan rumahan".

"Tidak mau..! Dan siapa bilang dia rindu rumah? Dia bahkan pulang ke Beijing lebih sering dari dia pergi ke kamar mandi". Minseok berdecih mendengar penolakan Lu Han, terlalu mengada-ada. "Kau tidak perlu kagum padanya, sebenarnya dia biasa saja malah lebih keren aku..". Lu Han menyombongkan diri.

"Dia suaranya bagus, aku suka mendengarnya bernyanyi. Sangat merdu.". Ujar Minseok

"Suaraku juga bagus..".

"Dia pintar bermain piano..".

"Aku lebih pintar, memangnya siapa yang biasa memainkan grand piano di rumah Mama. Itu aku lho.. ", Lu Han tak mau kalah.

"Aku pernah melihatnya menari, apa kau tahu itu? Badannya sangat lentur..".

"Hah, aku bahkan bisa menciptakan gerakan dance"ku sendiri..".

"Yixing pintar menulis lagu, memangnya kau bisa..", cibir Minseok

"Hmm.. Tidak bisa sih, tapi…" Lu Han menajamkan matanya lalu menyeringai, "aku pintar membuat bayi, kau mengakui kehebatanku kan..".

BLUSH..!

Wajah Minseok memerah dengan sempurna, tanpa babibu langsung memukul kepala Lu Han dengan sendok.

TUK..!

"Aww..!", Lu Han memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Yakk..! Dasar mesum..!", tunjuknya dengan sendok yang dipegangnya.

.

.

.

.

Bunga matahari kering itu masih tersimpan rapi diantara halaman bukunya, pemberian sahabat lama yang sangat dirindukan. Diberikan di tahun terakhir SMA sebagai symbol ucapan selamat atas kelulusan sekaligus salam perpisahan.

" _Tadaa.. Ini untukmu.."_

" _Kau memberiku bunga?! Yang benar saja, aku kan laki-laki..", ujar pemuda berkulit putih pucat menunjuk buket bunga di tangannya._

" _Memangnya kenapa? Aku sendiri yang menanam bunganya dengan susah payah. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, sini kembalikan padaku..!", seorang gadis mencoba merebut bunganya kembali tapi tak terjangkau karena si pemuda sudah mengangkat tangannya tinggi. "Yakk..! Jangan coba-coba mempermainkan aku ya..", sungutnya kesal, kalah tinggi dengan pemuda di hadapannya itu._

" _Iya..Iya.. Aku terima bunganya, dasar cerewet..!"._

" _Apa kau bilang? Coba ulang sekali lagi, huh..!", dengan sekali lompat dia meraih leher si pemuda dan mengapitnya keras, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan sambil membungkuk._

" _Ah.. Sakit..! Lepaskan.. Uhukk..uhukk..!", memukul-mukul lengan gadis itu._

" _Eh kau tidak apa-apa?", panik dengan reaksi si pemuda, gadis itu segera mengendurkan lengannya. "Apa lehermu sakit?"._

" _Aishhh.. Ini sakit sekali. Aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas tadi", pemuda itu mengusap-usap tengkuknya sembari menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan.._

" _Benarkah? Maaf ya..", melihat kekhawatiran si gadis, senyum licik mengembang di sudut bibirnya._

" _Iya.. Tapi bohong.. Kaburr..!", dan secepat kilat dia berlari meninggalkan si gadis yang sudah bersiap untuk mengejarnya._

" _Yakk..! Oh Sehun..! Kemari kau. Berhenti..!", teriak si gadis._

.

.

.

.

 **Author Notes :**

Please jangan tanya saya ini model ff macem apa, saya aja ga ngerti nulis apa haha… maaf saya lagi kena writer block dari berminggu-minggu lalu jadi updatenya kecepatan siput.. Ini ff gak bisa ditungguin emang haha... Anggap aja tebak-tebak berhadiah ya.. Thanks for reading.

.

.

 **Thanks to beloved Readers**

Moonbabee, kyungxe, Guest, xiuxiubaby, Xiuminie, , dinda94, 1313, muyasxiu, jvngri, XH0799, Emvy551, Park rinhyun-Uchiha, Laras Sekar Kinanthi, Park Eun Yeong, Nadhefuji, Angga. Xyu, Guest, nimuixkim90, xilunara,

Dan silent reader juga

See You Soon, Bye..!


	8. Chapter 7

.

Lu Han berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan dengan jendela kaca bening yang besar, di atas pintu masuk tertulis "Nursery Room, International Seoul Hospital. Di dalam sana dapat dilihatnya puluhan box bayi berjajar dengan rapi. Semua bayi yang baru lahir di rumah sakit ini diletakkan sementara di sana, bergelung dengan nyaman dalam balutan selimut yang hangat. Beberapa bayi terbangun, sebagian menangis dan sebagian yang lain tertidur. Tapi pandangan Lu Han hanya tertuju pada satu bayi. Bayi laki-laki yang baru lahir dua jam yang lalu. Malaikat kecilnya.

Setahun yang lalu dia tidak pernah bermimpi akan menikah apalagi segera memiliki bayi. Bahkan bisa dibilang niatnya dulu mencari wanita bayaran untuk dikenalkan pada keluarga hanya sekedar main-main demi menghilangkan anggapan orang tuanya yang mengira dirinya seorang gay. Menikah bahkan tidak masuk dalam top five prioritas hidupnya. Apa yang salah menjadi seorang pria dewasa tanpa kekasih? Toh selama ini dia bahagia, pikirnya waktu itu. Tapi pertemuannya dengan Minseok mengubah segalanya. Pencariannya tentang kesenangan hidup berhenti pada gadis yang tanpa ragu menampar dan membentaknya. Lu Han jatuh cinta dan menjadi benar-benar gila karenanya. Minseok memang bukan wanita tercantik yang pernah Lu Han lihat dalam hidupnya, tapi Lu Han bersumpah hanya Minseok yang bisa membuatnya bahagia hanya dengan melihatnya bernafas. Terdengar gila memang.. Tapi itulah yang terjadi padanya. Apalagi sekarang Minseok telah memberinya bayi mungil yang begitu tampan, jadi jangan salahkah Lu Han jika dia semakin mencintai wanita itu.

Tangan Lu Han terangkat menyentuh jendela kaca seolah ingin menggapai si kecil. Bayi mungil itu berjarak tiga baris dari tempat Lu Han berdiri, tak begitu jauh dari jangkauan pandangnya. Lu Han tersenyum melihat gerakan halus dari bayinya, "baby lu", adalah nama yang tertulis di form keterangan yang menggantung di depan box bayinya. Penuh kekaguman Lu Han terus memandangi wajah bayinya yang kini kembali tertidur dengan tenang, dia berkulit putih seperti Minseok tapi memiliki hidung dan bibir tipis seperti miliknya. Dia sempurna menurut Lu Han . Tiba-tiba tenggorokan Lu Han tercekat, masih tak percaya kini dia telah menjadi seorang ayah dari bayi mungil yang ada di dalam box itu. Bayi itu miliknya, putranya. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya, Lu Han dengan cepat menyeka air matanya. Sungguh tak ada kata yang sanggup mendeskripsikan betapa bahagianya perasaan Lu Han sekarang.

.

.

"Kopi..", tawar Yifan sembari mengulurkan secangkir kopi hangat pada Woo Bin. Dua orang yang baru mendapat status sebagai kakek itu mengesap kopinya hampir bersamaan. "oh iya dimana Lu Han ? Apa dia belum kembali?", Yifan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, koridor rumah sakit itu lumayan sepi dengan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Seorang petugas kebersihan tampak mengepel lantai di kejauhan. Maklum saja hari masih pagi bahkan aktivitas pelayanan kesehatan di rumah sakit belum dimulai.

"Lu Han masih mengurus beberapa administrasi…", Woo Bin meletakkan cangkirnya, memundurkan punggungnya hingga menyentuh kursi besi rumah sakit yang dingin. "kasihan dia belum tidur semalaman, aku dengar mereka datang ke rumah sakit jam satu malam".

"Iya, dia pasti sangat panik. Bayinya lahir seminggu lebih awal dari perkiraan dokter, Lu Han bahkan masih memakai piyamanya sampai sekarang. Kalau bukan maid yang ada di apartemennya yang menghubungiku pasti aku tidak tahu kalau Minseok melahirkan, tapi syukurlah semuanya berjalan lancar, Minseok dan bayinya juga sehat…".

"Semua ayah pasti merasakan perasaan seperti itu, apalagi ini pengalaman pertamanya.. Oh iya, menurutku cucu kita sangat mirip ayahnya, apalagi matanya..". Ujar Woo Bin bersemangat.

"Ah sayang sekali aku belum melihatnya, dia sedang tidur saat aku menengoknya tadi. Tapi menurutku dia lebih tampan dari Lu Han . Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya jika kutunjukkan foto Lu Han saat bayi, dia sangat cantik. Ku kira dia bayi perempuan, sampai-sampai aku hampir menamainya Lu Hani hahaha..", tawa Yifan.

"Hani?", ulang Woo Bin, "tapi aku sering mendengar Minseok memanggil Lu Han dengan nama itu, kupikir itu nama panjangnya Lu Han i".

Yifan kembali tertawa, "mungkin yang dia maksud honey bukan hani".

"Ah begitu ya, hahaha..".

Berbeda dengan suami mereka yang bersikap cool, Myeoni dan Min Ah lebih heboh menyambut cucu pertama mereka. A sampai Z mereka bicarakan. Sambil menunggu kondisi Minseok pulih pasca melahirkan, mereka berdua merapikan perlengkapan bayi yang dikeluarkan dari tas yang maid Lu Han antarkan ke ruang perawatan. Dari semua baju yang ada Junmyeon menemukan baju bayi yang pernah dia siapkan saat Lu Han membual tentang pacarnya yang dia hamili. Mengingatkan betapa konyol dia dan suaminya dulu, alih-alih marah karena anaknya mempermalukan keluarga, mereka justru bersyukur anaknya masih tertarik untuk meniduri wanita. Untung Keluarga Kim tidak tahu menahu soal kejadian itu, atau mereka bisa salah paham dan batal menjodohkan Lu Han dan Minseok.

.

.

Kamar tempat Minseok dirawat tampak sepi saat dia terbangun di tengah malam. Orang tuanya dan orang tua Lu Han pasti pulang saat dia tertidur tadi. Sedikit menahan nyeri di perutnya Minseok mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur, badannya terasa pegal dan kaku. Dan meski dia sudah tidur selama berjam-jam, rasa lelah pasca melahirkan tak juga kunjung hilang.

Minseok terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencoba mengamati keadaan sekitarnya yang terlihat begitu manis dan ceria. Ada Lu Han yang sedang tidur meringkuk di sofa, tumpukan hadiah di atas meja, balon warna warni yang menggantung di langit-langit kamar dan juga sebuah banner bertuliskan

 _Congratulations on the angel added to your family_

 _Welcome to the world, BABY ZIYU. Know that you are loved by many_

Tadi siang suasana di kamar ini begitu ramai. Ada banyak keluarga dan sahabat mereka yang datang berkunjung. Bahkan yixing yang berada jauh di beijing masih menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon dan mengiriminya sebuah lagu yang dia ciptakan khusus untuk bayinya. Minseok bersyukur ada banyak orang yang mencintai bayi mereka, Lu Ziyu.

Mendengar suara rengekan lirih, Minseok tertatih turun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menghampiri box bayi yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Minseok tersenyum penuh sayang pada bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"Kau pasti lapar, sebentar ya...", diusapnya rambut halus yang tumbuh di kepala putranya. Minseok segera kembali ke tempat tidur untuk menyusuinya.

Lu Han yang mendengar suara tangis bayi langsung terbangun dan terkejut melihat Minseok sudah menggendong bayi mereka di atas tempat tidur.

"Maaf aku tidur terlalu pulas, apa dia menangis sejak tadi?",

Lu Han segera bangkit menghampiri mereka dengan raut wajah khawatir. Minseok yang sedang membuka kancing teratas bajunya, sempat terdiam sejenak. Ini kali pertamanya dia akan menyusui bayinya di depan Lu Han , sebelumnya Lu Han belum pernah melihat. Akhirnya dengan wajah sedikit merona, Minseok mulai menyusui bayinya. Toh Lu Han sudah sering melihat tubuhnya polos, jadi Minseok pikir dia harus belajar untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya mulai sekarang. Lu Han memandangi bayi mereka yang sedang menyusu penuh perhatian, sebenarnya Minseok ingin memanggilnya pria mesum, tapi itu tidak benar. Cara Lu Han memandang berbeda, bukan lagi seperti pria yang memandang wanita penuh nafsu tapi seorang ayah yang mengasihi putranya.

"Dia mirip denganku..", Lu Han berkata lirih, telunjuknya membelai lembut pipi gembil bayinya. Mata Ziyu setengah terpejam sambil sesekali tangannya yang bebas bergerak-gerak. Minseok mengangguk mengiyakan, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan bayi mereka mewarisi sebagian besar gen ayahnya. Kata-katanya tentang agar bayi mereka terlihat seperti yixing sahabatnya tidaklah benar, jika hampir setiap malam Minseok diam-diam senang memandangi wajah Lu Han yang sedang tidur di sampingnya.

"Tentu, dia kan anakmu…", ucap Minseok.

"Anak kita..", Lu Han membenarkan. Minseok menoleh ke arahnya untuk menyadari bahwa mereka bukan lagi sekedar pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah tapi sudah menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil yang utuh, orang tua untuk bayi mungil di pelukannya. Pernikahan yang dulu Minseok anggap sebagai pengalih keresahan hatinya sekarang justru menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya.

Ziyu beralih ke dalam pelukan ayahnya, tertidur pulas setelah Minseok memperbaiki balutan selimut dan memakaikannya sebuah topi. Minseok mengijinkan Lu Han menimangnya sebentar sebelum menaruhnya kembali ke dalam box bayi. Tak hanya Lu Han yang terus tersenyum saat memandangi Ziyu tapi Minseok yang melihat interaksi mereka pun ikut merasa bahagia.

.

.

.

Begadang menonton bola berbeda rasanya dengan begadang mengurus bayi. Lu Han yang masih belum terbiasa bangun setiap malam karena bayi mereka menangis menjadi terkantuk-kantuk di pagi harinya. Tapi meskipun kurang tidur, Lu Han tetap semangat menjalani harinya. Bahkan tak jarang Lu Han akan menunggui bayinya bangun sebelum dia berangkat ke kantor.

"Nanti kau terlambat Lu..", Minseok mengingatkan, memperbaiki dasi yang sedang dipakai Lu Han dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain digunakan untuk menopang tubuh bayinya.

"Iya, baiklah aku berangkat..", Lu Han memberi kecupan pada Minseok di depan pintu, lalu beralih pada bayi yang memandangnya penuh minat "dan untuk jagoan kecil appa jangan nakal di rumah..", mendengar ayahnya bicara bayi itu melonjak senang, merespon dengan menggapai-gapai wajah ayahnya, Lu Han tersenyum seraya merendahkan tubuhnya agar tangan kecil Ziyu bisa menyentuh wajahnya. Lu Han mengusap-usap kepala bayinya yang baru ditumbuhi rambut tipis itu penuh sayang sebelum mengecupnya juga.

Ziyu hampir berusia dua bulan sekarang, dia tumbuh semakin besar dan sehat. Ziyu adalah bayi yang periang, setiap kali orang menyapanya dia akan tersenyum manis dan jika tertawa maka matanya akan membentuk bulan sabit yang indah. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Lu Han sangat senang, Ziyu sudah bisa mengenalinya sebagai ayahnya. Rasanya begitu bangga ketika Ziyu yang menangis akan langsung diam jika berada dalam pelukannya. Serasa dia adalah malaikat pelindung yang akan membuat bayinya selalu merasa aman.

Jam bahkan belum menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi tapi Lu Han sudah menguap untuk kedua kalinya, matanya terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka. Padahal setengah jam lagi dia ada rapat dengan salah satu klien dari Jepang. Di tengah rasa kantuk yang tak tertahankan, seorang office boy datang membawakan secangkir kopi hangat untuknya.

"Terima kasih", ucapnya saat OB itu keluar dari ruangannya. Lu Han langsung mengesap kopinya, berharap efek kafein bisa membantunya tetap fokus dan membuat matanya terbuka lebar.

Tak lama pintu kembali diketuk,

"Masuk..!", ujar Lu Han tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, dia begitu serius mempelajari bahan rapat hingga tak menyadari siapa yang datang ke ruangannya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?", sebuah suara yang familiar membuat Lu Han terkesiap.

"Ada ap?", kalimat Lu Han tertahan, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Sehun..! Astaga, kapan kau datang..?!", serunya, ayah muda yang tadinya sibuk dengan sebuah dokumen berlembar-lembar kini sudah berdiri di hadapan tamunya dengan senyum sumringah dan senyuman lebar.

"Kejutan..!", ucapnya sambil merentangkan tangan, berharap mendapat sebuah pelukan hangat. Tapi nyatanya Lu Han hanya menarik tangannya menuju ke sebuah sofa. "Yakk, harusnya kau memelukku..!", protesnya.

"Sudah ayo duduk, bagaimana kabarmu? kapan kau datang dari Paris? kenapa tidak memberitahuku? kau akan lama tinggal di sini kan?",

Sehun menghela nafas dengan rentetan pertanyaan Lu Han, "Kau harusnya memelukku dulu, sudah satu minggu yang lalu, tapi aku dan Eomma langsung ke Guri. Maaf belum sempat berkunjung ke rumah..".

"Bibi Seohyun juga pulang ke Seoul? Akhirnya kau kembali juga ke sini. Hah, tapi sepupu macam apa kau ini datang ke pernikahanku pun tidak..!".

"Kau saja yang menikah terlalu mendadak, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku saat itu. aku pikir kau malah sedang mengerjaiku. Kau cukup ekstrem, merencanakan pernikahan dalam waktu kurang dari tiga bulan. Baiklah, siapa wanita sial yang mendapat suami sepertimu..", Lu Han tertawa dengan candaan sepupunya itu.

"Tuan Lu, maaf menganggu.. Tuan Yamato sudah datang di lobi, rapatnya sudah bisa dimulai lima menit lagi", sekretaris Lu Han datang melapor, menginterupsi sejenak percakapan mereka.

"Baiklah, Oh iya Sora tolong bawa map biru yang ada di meja, aku segera menyusul. Sehun maaf tapi aku harus menghadiri rapat sekarang. Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar di sini, akan kusuruh orang untuk membuatkanmu kopi. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk pergi, kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku..", ancam Lu Han sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri.

Di tengah kesendiriannya, Sehun yang mulai bosan melihat sekeliling ruang kerja Lu Han. Sehun berjalan menyusuri setiap lemari pajangan yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ketika Sehun menyusuri meja kerja Lu Han, dia mendapati tiga pigura foto yang tersusun rapi. Ada mainan anak-anak yang dijadikan hiasan di kanan kirinya. Sebuah foto kolase masa kecil Lu Han ada di sana, di sebelah pigura itu terdapat pigura lain yang memperlihatkan seorang bayi lucu yang tengah tersenyum dan yang terakhir foto pernikahan Lu Han dan Minseok.

Sehun mengambil pigura itu dan melihatnya dengan serius tapi juga memancarkan tatapan rindu dan sedih.

.

 _ **10 tahun yang lalu**_

 _Hari masih pagi ketika seorang pemuda berkulit putih berlari menerobos para siswa yang tengah berjalan menuju gedung utama sebuah sekolah menengah atas di guri. Dengan ransel yang disampirkan asal dia menyalip beberapa teman yang dikenalnya sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi._ _Beberapa gadis memandangnya dengan pandangan memuja. Tampan. Itulah satu kata yang terlintas di benak setiap orang yang melihatnya. Wajah rupawan, tubuh tinggi atletis dan rambut hitamnya benar-benar mempesona._

 _Oh Sehun._

 _Bintang basket kebanggaan sekolah. Tak hanya menjadi bintang di lapangan, Sehun juga cemerlang di bidang akademiknya. Dia mungkin terlihat tidak begitu antusias belajar karena kebiasaannya datang terlambat dan sering tertidur di kelas, tapi nyatanya seorang oh Sehun tidak pernah gagal menjawab pertanyaan sulit dari gurunya._ _Karena sikap cool inilah fansnya semakin hari semakin bertambah, dia menjadi pusat perhatian hampir semua siswa di sekolah ini._

 _Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya, dia tetap berjalan lurus ke depan_ _. Perhatiannya terkunci pada seorang gadis berjaket biru yang tengah berjalan memunggunginya, dia adalah sahabatnya, Kim Minseok._

 _Sebuah earphone terpasang di kedua telinga gadis bermata kucing itu, tersembunyi di balik rambut panjangnya yang dia biarkan jatuh tergerai menutupi hampir setengah punggungnya. Sambil berjalan dia bersenandung kecil sampai tiba-tiba sebuah lengan melingkar di bahunya._

" _Selamat pagi, Minnie..", sapa Sehun ceria._

" _Sehun?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Maksudku, kau tidak biasanya datang ke sekolah sepagi ini?", langkah Minseok terhenti, wajahnya menunjukkan keheranan._

 _Sehun dan Minseok mereka bersahabat sejak hari pertama bersekolah di sma itu. Tak berbeda dengan Sehun, Minseok sebenarnya cukup popular di kalangan para siswa karena kecantikannya, tapi gara-gara sahabatnya itu banyak pria yang harus berpikir dua kali untuk mendekatinya. Tak tahu sejak kapan Sehun memiliki sifat protektif terhadap Minseok, yang jelas dia akan mengekor kemanapun Minseok pergi di lingkungan sekolah. Sehun akan menggunakan alasan "melindungi" setiap kali Minseok protes dengan sikapnya yang kadang terlalu berlebihan._

" _Kau ini aneh Min, tentu saja aku ada di sekolah karena aku bersekolah di sini, ucap Sehun seraya menggandeng tangan Minseok. "Selain itu… aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk seseorang…", Sehun meliriknya dengan senyum penuh arti._

 _Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, tanpa disadarinya wajahnya merona. Dia mulai mengira jika kejutan itu untuk dirinya tapi Minseok tak ingin terlalu percaya diri maka dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran itu. "jadi siapa dia? Apa aku mengenalnya?"._

" _Tentu saja kau mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia itu.."._

" _Sehun..!", suara panggilan cukup keras datang dari arah belakang, tampak minho melambaikan tangan padanya dari kejauhan. "di sini rupanya, kau dicari Pelatih Yoon.."._

" _Ada apa Pelatih mencariku..", tanya Sehun sedikit tak suka karena momennya terganggu_

" _Entahlah, kau disuruh menemuinya di ruang guru sekarang"._

" _Sekarang?! Aishh..!"._

" _Eh ada Minseok, selamat pagi Minseok.. Kau terlihat cantik hari ini..", sapa minho ramah._

" _Pagi juga Minho, kau jug-"_

" _Minnie, sana masuk kelas nanti telat..", Sehun memutar tubuh mungil Minseok untuk berbalik. "dan kau, ikut aku ke kantor guru.." Sehun merangkul tubuh Minho erat untuk mengikutinya ke arah kantor._

" _Pelatih Yoon tidak mencariku, aku klub sepak bola bukan basket..",_

" _Ya siapa tahu kau menipuku.. Minnie, kau ke kelas duluan ya..". Serunya sebelum menghilang di persimpangan koridor, Minseok yang masih menatap kepergian sahabatnya itu tergelak saat kepala Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tembok menggodanya sebelum kembali menghilang._

" _Dasar orang aneh..", ucapnya lirih sambil terus tertawa._

 _Minseok duduk di kelas 3A sambil membaca sebuah novel, dia menempati bangku kedua dari belakang di dekat jendela. Setelah sekitar 20 menit menunggu, bel masuk akhirnya berbunyi, menggiring para siswa yang masih berada di luar kelas untuk segera masuk menempati bangku masing-masing. Jam pertama untuk kelas Minseok adalah kimia dan guru yang akan mengajar baru saja masuk meletakkan bukunya di atas meja guru._

 _Minseok menjadi sedikit gelisah karena Sehun tak kunjung masuk ke dalam kelas, dia jadi bertanya apa yang sedang sahabatnya lakukan hingga terlambat masuk. Apa dia mendapat masalah sampai harus berbicara lama dengan pelatih kang. Biasanya Minseok anak yang taat peraturan tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya dan mulai mengetik dengan cepat._

" _Hun, kau ada dimana? Kelas akan segera dimulai!_

 _Sementara Minseok memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas, pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda asing dengan seragam yang sama dengan seragam sma ini, anak pindahan rupanya. Guru mereka mempersilakan pemuda itu untuk memperkenalkan diri singkat sebelum menyuruhnya duduk di bangku yang kosong._

" _Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini, buka halaman.."._

" _Maaf Ssaem.. Aku terlambat!", sebuah seruan terdengar dari luar kelas disusul suara ribut pintu yang kembali terbuka. Oh Sehun masuk dengan nafas terengah. Guru itu tampak terkejut awalnya tapi setelah mengenali yang masuk adalah Sehun, dia hanya menghela nafas panjang._

" _Sehun, kau tidak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu di koridor. Cepat masuk dan duduk di tempatmu..!"._

" _Ah iya maaf Ssaem..". Sehun meringis seraya melangkah ke tempat duduknya. Biasanya dia duduk di samping Minseok tapi sekarang bangku itu telah ditempati oleh siswa lain. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah campuran mengambil alih tempatnya dan Sehun tak menyukai ini. Jadi tanpa berbasa basi dia berhenti tepat di samping siswa baru itu dan memberinya tatapan tajam._

" _Hey, itu tempat dudukku..", ucapnya, siswa baru itu mendongak membalas tatapan tajam Sehun dengan berani. Menyamakan tinggi dengan Sehun, pemuda itu berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada._

" _Tapi sekarang jadi milikku..", mendidih darah Sehun mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani membantah kata-katanya, tak hanya membantah tapi mengambil sesuatu yang jelas-jelas adalah kepunyaannya._

 _Minseok yang mengamati Sehun sejak dia masuk ke dalam kelas berakhir dengan memandang dua orang yang tampaknya sedang melakukan staring contest di depan matanya._

 _Brakk..!_

 _Gebrakan meja terdengar dari arah depan, mengagetkan seisi kelas yang tadinya terfokus pada dua orang ini._

" _Sehun, duduk di tempatmu sekarang..!"._

" _Iya Ssaem…", jawab Sehun datar tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada si siswa baru yang terlihat begitu arogan, sebelum berlalu dan meraih bangku kosong yang ada tepat di belakang Minseok. Dia kesal karena tidak bisa duduk di sebelah sahabatnya. Selama ini dia mendapat banyak kesempatan dimana dia akan memandangi Minseok mendengarkan penjelasan guru mereka atau melihatnya terkantuk-kantuk menyalin catatan dari papan tulis. Mencoba mencari alasan bagus, Sehun menghibur diri bahwa setidaknya masih bagus ada Minseok di hadapannya, jadi mereka bisa sesekali berbicara di sela pelajaran._

 _Minseok mengambil kesempatan berbalik begitu guru mereka sibuk menulis di papan tulis, "Tidak apa-apa Hun, setidaknya kita masih dalam satu garis lurus", senyumnya sebelum kembali mendengarkan penjelasan dari gurunya._

 _._

 _Tapi itu hanya teori. Siapa bilang itu tidak apa-apa, nyatanya selama hampir dua jam Sehun hanya bisa memandangi punggung gadis itu. Dan itu memuatnya semakin kesal karena siswa baru yang dia tahu bernama kang daniel terus mengajaknya bicara. Wajah Minseok selama ini menjadi semacam penghilang stresnya di kelas. Tak heran jika tanpa sadar dia akan berakhir memandangi wajahnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sekarang melihat Minseok berbicara dengan pria lain membuatnya sedikit marah dan merasa diabaikan. Bukankah Minseok itu miliknya._

 _Hmm… sejauh ini hak milik dalam artian sahabatnya_

 _Atau perlu kah dia membuat semacam ikatan agar tidak ada pria lain yang mendekatinya. Hey memangnya Sehun siapa?_

 _Tapi perasaan apa ini? Sungguh Sehun tak bisa membiarkan pria lain mendekati atau memacarinya. Tidak ada pria yang pantas mendapatkan Minseok kecuali.. Entahlah, Sehun juga tak tahu. Minseok butuh pria yang bisa membuatnya tertawa setiap waktu, membuatnya merasa istimewa, seseorang yang akan melindunginya dan ada untuknya setiap waktu. Seperti yang biasa Sehun lakukan. Jadi sebelum dia menemukan pria yang benar-benar pantas untuk sahabatnya, Sehun akan selalu menyingkirkan pria-pria penggoda itu. Tapi sekali lagi, rasanya sampai kapanpun Sehun tak akan rela Minseok dimiliki oleh pria lain selain dirinya._

 _Bel istirahat berbunyi disambut helaan nafas lega dari para siswa di kelas._

 _Sehun langsung menaruh kakinya di atas meja dan mulai memainkan kursinya ke depan dan ke belakang menatap langit-langit kelas. Tapi hanya sesaat karena detik selanjutnya dia terdiam saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Minseok._

" _Oh iya Minseok, aku boleh bergabung denganmu ke kantin? Rasanya canggung jika aku harus makan sendirian", Daniel berdiri dari bangkunya seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Minseok yang sedang merapikan alat tulisnya tampak terkejut dengan ajakan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Sehun di belakang mereka menopangkan dagunya malas, tahu kalau Minseok akan menolak karena biasanya juga begitu, tapi yang terjadi di luar dugaan._

" _Tentu..", jawab Minseok pasti. Setelah memasukkan semua peralatan tulisnya ke dalam laci Minseok berjalan melewati Daniel yang mempersilakannya berjalan lebih dulu. Melihat mereka berjalan menjauh membuat Sehun sadar Minseok tidak mengajaknya._

" _Yak.. Min, kau tidak mengajakku?!",_

" _Oh!", Minseok berbalik cepat untuk menatap Sehun dan dia terlihat terkejut. Sehun lalu berdiri dan bersiap berjalan ke arahnya sampai Minseok berucap lagi, "Tunggu.. Ku pikir kau akan memberikan kejutan untuk seseorang?". Minseok dengan mata kucingnya menatap tajam ke arahnya, membuat Sehun sedikit salah tingkah._

" _Itu.. Bukan sekarang, tapi nanti sepulang sekolah.."._

 _Minseok menatap Sehun untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan langkah ke luar kelas. Belum sempat Sehun berjalan mengikutinya terdengar tawa mengejek dari pencuri bangkunya. Sehun merasa muak dengan siswa baru ini, lalu dengan langkah pasti diraihnya kerah baju Daniel sebelum dihempaskan ke belakang._

" _Dasar breng-"_

" _Sehun! Tidak boleh berkata kasar..", potong Minseok sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya padanya. "Tidak boleh mengumpat juga, kau dengar itu..!", lanjutnya. Untuk sesaat suasana mendadak tegang, tapi kemudian terselamatkan saat Irene teman Minseok memanggilnya dari luar kelas._

" _Minseok, ayo ke kantin.."._

" _Iya sebentar..", Minseok lalu beralih pada Sehun dan Daniel, "Kalian, jadi ikut ke kantin?", tak lama Minseok dan Daniel berjalan berdampingan keluar kelas disusul di belakang mereka Sehun yang bersungut-sungut. Sepanjang jalan dia tak hentinya mengumpat dalam hati. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada tangan Daniel yang ada pada pundak Minseok. Jiwa posesifnya kembali muncul, tak ada yang boleh menyentuh Minseok selain dia._

" _Hey, permisi.. Kang Daniel, perhatikan tanganmu.. Hey, kau dengar aku tidak. Hoyy..!"._

 _._

 _._

Sehun tersenyum ketika mengingat sepenggal kenangannya dengan Minseok. Tentang dirinya yang menyimpan perasaan untuk gadis yang dia sukai. Tentang perpisahan dan kerinduan yang tak berujung. Sehun ingin menyalahkan takdir yang mempertemukan mereka dengan cara yang kejam, gadis yang dia cintai selama ini ternyata sudah menjadi milik sepupunya. Mereka bahagia dan tak ada lagi ruang untuknya. Sehun pernah lari dari kenyataan dan menolak untuk menerima tapi bukankah hidup harus begini, tak melulu mendapat apa yang kita mau.

Butuh waktu lebih dari setahun untuk Sehun mempersiapkan mentalnya menghadapi pertemuan ini. Kerinduannya begitu dalam, Sehun hanya ingin melihat Minseoknya lagi. Tak lebih. Sehun hanya berharap hatinya tidak mengkhianati logikanya.

"Minnie apa kabar? Apa kau masih menyukai bunga matahari?", gumamnya sambil meletakkan kembali pigura foto itu di atas meja, Sehun terus memandangi foto Minseok sejenak sebelum akhirnya beranjak keluar dari ruangan kerja Lu Han.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note :**

No comment *ngumpet di bawah selimut

.

 **Thanks to my loyal reviewers, you"re the best mood booster**

Moonbabe, Laras Sekar, Xiuxiubaby, Park Eun Yeong, sofyanaraisa, Muyasxiuhanie, Nadhefuji, XiuxiuLala, nimuixkim90, Angga. Xyu, XH0799, Xilunara

And silent reader

Thanks for reading

.

.


	9. Chapter 8

.

.

Foolish Couple

By Snowhitexo

.

Dua tahun pernikahan Lu Han dan Minseok berjalan dengan baik, atau setidaknya terlihat baik seperti keluarga lain pada umumnya. Keluarga kecil ini bukan keluarga sempurna yang tanpa cela tapi keluarga yang sedang belajar dan menikmati peran baru yang mereka miliki, jadi tak heran jika beberapa hari dalam seminggu akan terdengar omelan Minseok atau hal-hal konyol yang Lu Han perbuat. Berbicara tentang hubungan mereka, sepasang suami istri itu sama sekali tidak romantis. Lupakan kata-kata manis atau skinship, uhm.. baiklah itu mungkin terjadi tapi jika salah satu diantara mereka ada maunya.

Lu Han yang di awal pernikahan sangat perhatian dan puitis cenderung lebay kini terlihat lebih santai, sebaliknya Minseok yang tadinya tak acuh sekarang justru menjadi ekstra perhatian pada keluarga kecilnya itu, mulai dari kebersihan rumah, badan, pakaian hingga makanan tidak akan luput dari pengawasannya. Sampai-sampai Lu Han takut istrinya mengidap _obsessive compulsive disorder_ (OCD), sebuah obsesi pada kebersihan atau kecemasan berlebihan pada suatu hal.

"Lu, bisa kau jaga Ziyu sebentar, aku mau memasak untuk makan malam..", Minseok mendatangi Lu Han di ruang tengah yang saat itu sedang asyik menonton tv, jangan bayangkan Lu Han yang tampan dan super rapi seperti di kantor dalam balutan jas hitamnya karena Lu Han yang sekarang terlihat hanyalah pria beristri yang punya bayi berumur sebelas bulan dan sedang mengenakan celana pendek serta kaos putih tanpa lengan. Sangat tidak berwibawa.

"Oh ya.. sini..", gumam Lu Han

"Pegang yang benar..!", seru Minseok, karena Lu Han hanya mengulurkan tangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tipis di depannya. Sepertinya siaran ulang pertandingan sepak bola semalam begitu menarik hingga Lu Han rasa penting untuk menontonnya lagi. Kegiatan tidak produktif yang sangat Minseok benci.

"Iya.. iya..", Lu Han kini sepenuhnya menghadap pada istrinya itu. "Ah anak Appa sudah mandi ya.. tampan sekali..", uluran tangan Lu Han disambut gembira oleh si kecil Ziyu yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang ayah. Bayi mungil kesayangan Lu Han itu begitu imut dengan baju terusan berbentuk kelinci dengan tudung telinga panjang di atas kepalanya. Di usianya yang hampir genap satu tahun, Ziyu tumbuh menjadi bayi yang sehat dan sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi ditambah dengan dua gigi bawahnya yang mulai tumbuh, maka setiap dia tersenyum atau tertawa akan membuatnya semakin lucu.

"Eomma tinggal sebentar ya..",

Cup.!

Minseok mencium kening Ziyu sekilas.

"Aku tidak dicium..", Lu Han menengadah menatap Minseoknya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Memangnya semalam masih kurang, hmm..!", ujar Minseok sambil berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Lu Han yang termenung mencoba menerawang apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

Wajah Lu Han langsung merona akibat teringat kejadian panas yang dia lalui bersama Minseok. penyebab utama dia dengan suka rela melewatkan pertandingan sepak bola tim favoritnya di jam dua pagi. Sementara Lu Han sibuk dengan ingatan panasnya, si kecil Ziyu hanya bisa menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan polos.

.

.

Angka merah yang tertera di atas pintu lift yang dia naiki terus berganti, dari yang tadinya bertuliskan G hingga akhirnya berhenti di angka 7.

Ting..!

dan pintu lift terbuka. Oh Sehun, keluar dari pintu itu dengan langkah pasti. Dia terus berjalan menyusuri lorong sepi berkarpet dengan menggenggam tas yang sepertinya berisi sebuah mainan. Satu langkah terakhir dan Sehun berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu, pintu yang dia tahu pasti siapa penghuni di baliknya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menekan bel namun sepertinya dia ragu lalu kembali menurunkan tangannya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang dari mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menyadari betapa bodohnya dia kembali ke apartemen ini beberapa kali dengan alasan ingin menjenguk keponakannya. Demi apa dia terus berbohong. Bukankah dia sudah menyakiti perasaannya sendiri dengan menumpahkan garam di atas hatinya yang terluka. Bukan Ziyu yang yang ingin dia lihat, tapi ibunya, sahabatnya saat SMA yang diam-diam menjadi cinta rahasianya, Kim Minseok. Saudara ipar yang tidak dia inginkan, wanita yang justru menjadi istri dari sepupunya sendiri, Lu Han, orang yang terlalu beruntung dalam hidupnya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hidup sederhana, sejak lahir Lu Han memiliki segalanya, dulu Sehun tidak pernah merasa iri tapi kali ini Sehun benar-benar iri dengan kehidupan yang Lu Han jalani. Sehun pikir dunia sangat tidak adil.

.

.

Minseok selesai dengan kegiatan memasaknya, menatanya dengan rapi di atas piring di meja makan. Peralatan bekas memasaknya tak lupa di taruh semua di wastafel untuk kemudian akan dicucinya, tapi baru memakai sarung pencuci piringnya terdengar suara bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Ting.. Tong…!

"Eoh?", Minseok terdiam sejenak

Ting.. Tong..!

"Lu..! ada tamu, bisa bukakan pintunya..!", serunya dari dapur.

.

.

Di atas karpet Lu Han berguling-guling dengan Ziyu setelah berhasil menangkapnya, bayi kecilnya ini sedang senang merangkak jadi jika Lu Han lengah sedikit maka dia akan kehilangan jejak anaknya. Dia bisa berpindah ke kamar, ruang tamu, atau bisa tiba-tiba menyelinap ke kamar mandi. Untungnya area dapur dan semua jendela sudah mereka beri pembatas agar bayi mereka tidak bisa melewatinya. Tapi tetap saja Lu Han harus berulang kali mengembalikan Ziyu ke atas karpet karena bayinya tidak mau diam dalam waktu yang lama.

"Nah kalau begini, sekarang kau tidak bisa lari lagi..", Lu Han meletakkan tubuh mungil Ziyu di atas tubuhnya, mendekapnya dengan kedua tangan. Ziyu berceloteh dengan bahasa planetnya, mungkin bisa diartikan aksi protes pada ayahnya karena sudah mengganggu petualangannya mengeksplorasi rumah mereka. Tangan kecilnya menggapai-gapai wajah ayahnya tapi oleh Lu Han malah pura-pura dimakan.

"Ang.. ang.. ang..", Lu Han menirukan gerakan mulut menguyah. Mata lentik Ziyu membulat, untuk sesaat dia bingung apa yang ayahnya lakukan pada tangannya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia mencontoh apa yang ayahnya lakukan dengan memasukkan kepalan tangannya yang lain ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil.

"Am..Ammm..", sontak saja gerakan kecil itu membuat Lu Han tidak bisa menahan tawannya dan mengusap kepala bayinya dengan gemas.

"Aigoo.. kau ini.. cepat sekali belajar..!",

Ting.. Tong..

"Lu..! ada tamu, bisa bukakan pintunya..!", suara Minseok terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Iya baiklah..", balasnya. "Nah, kau tunggu di sini ya.. Appa pergi sebentar..!", Lu Han menurunkan Ziyu dan menaruhnya di atas karpet, memberinya mainan karet untuk membuatnya sibuk dan tetap di sana.

"Eung,,", ekpresi wajahnya langsung berubah sedih begitu sadar ayahnya menghilang dari pandangannya, tapi bukan Ziyu namanya jika dia tidak bisa mencari keberadaan ayahnya. Mungkin ayahnya sedang mengajaknya bermain petak umpet, jadi baiklah dia akan mencarinya sekarang.

"Oh ternyata kau, ayo masuklah..", seru Lu Han senang begitu membuka pintunya, mempersilakan sepupunya masuk dengan membuka pintu lebih lebar. Sehun mencopot sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, kemudian mengikuti Lu Han yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke dalam rumah.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru apartemen, siapapun yang melihat pasti langsung tahu jika si pemilik memiliki anak kecil. Selain memiliki wangi khas bayi, hampir di setiap sudut Sehun bisa menemukan mainan atau barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan anak-anak, apalagi di ruang tengah. Di sana ada sekotak mainan dengan beberapa isinya berserakan di atas karpet dan juga rak penuh berisi buku cerita bergambar.

"Rumahmu sepi sekali, apa Ziyu sudah tidur?", Sehun bertanya pada Lu Han.

"Oh belum, dia ada di… Lho..! Ziyu kemana?", Lu Han baru menyadari tidak ada anaknya di tempat dia meninggalkannya tadi. "Hey, bantu aku mencari Ziyu, kalau Minseok sampai tahu aku bisa dilempar dari jendela..", ujar Lu Han panik, dia berjalan mondar-mandir menyusuri setiap ruangan, siapa tahu bayinya bersembunyi di situ.

"Hah?! Ziyu hilang?!", Sehun langsung terlonjak kaget

"Sshh..! jangan keras-keras..!", Lu Han menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Dia tidak hilang, tapi ada di dalam rumah entah dimana. Cepat bantu aku mencarinya sebelum Minseok tahu..", Lu Han langsung bergegas memeriksa kamar anaknya, siapa tahu dia bermain di sana karena ada banyak mainan kesukaannya. "Ziyuuu… Ziyu sayang..", panggil Lu Han sambil memeriksa kolong tempat tidur dan samping lemari tapi tetap tidak ada. Lalu Lu Han berpindah memeriksa kamar yang lain. Tapi saat dia sedang berjongkok memeriksa ke bawah meja sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kau sedang apa?", suara Minseok hampir membuat Lu Han terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Tenggorokannya terasa kering untuk sekedar menelan ludah.

"Aku.. oh itu. jadi aku..".

"Makan malamnya sudah siap, ayo ma-..".

"Sebentar, ada yang harus aku kerjakan..", potong Lu Han cepat

"Apa? sudahlah kerjakan nanti saja Sehun dan Ziyu sudah menunggu di meja makan".

"Jadi sudah ketemu?!", seru Lu Han lega dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau ini ada Sehun kenapa tidak bilang, malah meninggalkannya sendirian.. Memangnya apanya yang ketemu?", Minseok mengeryit bingung.

"Tidak, maksudku Sehun sudah bertemu dengan Ziyu haha.. Ayo, ayo.. kita makan, aku lapar..", Lu Han mengusap-ngusap perutnya sendiri.

.

Setengah jam kemudian makan malam mereka selesai, Lu Han mendapat tugas mencuci piring kotor mereka sedangkan Sehun membantu merapikan meja dan menyimpan kembali beberapa mangkuk berisi makanan di dalam lemari.

"Aku masih tidak percaya melihat putra tunggal keluarga Lu sedang mencuci piring begini..", Sehun mendekati Lu Han yang masih belum selesai membilas piringnya, menyandarkan diri di tepian _kitchen set_.

"Apa kau sedang mengejekku?",

"Tidak",

"Oh iya dimana tadi kau menemukan Ziyu? katakan padaku..".

"Bukan aku kok, kurasa Minseok yang mengambilnya karena saat aku akan mencari, Ziyu sudah ada di gendongannya dan menyambutku..".

"Benarkah? syukurlah Minseok tidak marah karena aku meninggalkan Ziyu sendirian tadi".

"Apa sekarang kau jadi penakut? maksudku kau takut Minseok marah padamu..".

"Yaa.. ini bukan masalah Minseok yang memarahiku, tapi lebih pada tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang ayah untuk menjaganya. Kami sering berbagi pekerjaan dan rasanya aku akan merasa sangat bersalah jika tidak melakukan tugasku dengan benar, apalagi jika Ziyu sampai terluka. Bagaimana ya aku menjelaskannya, nanti kau juga akan tahu jika sudah menikah dan punya anak. Aku sudah selesai mencuci, terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Ayo kita pindah ke depan saja..". Lu Han menyampirkan sarung tangannya pinknya di samping kran dan menepuk pundak Sehun.

Sepeninggal Lu Han, Sehun tersenyum sinis, "mudah mengatakannya karena selama ini kau hidup sebagai pangeran dalam dongeng kerajaan yang indah, jika saja kau hidup seperti aku, apa kau masih bisa merasakan semua kebahagiaan yang kau miliki saat ini, huh.. Kau terlalu naif, Lu..!".

.

.

Author's note

Chapter ini kependekan ga? Hehe kayaknya ga perlu nanya lagi ya… tapi beneran ini updatenya juga ga direncana, efek gabut malam minggu ga ada kerjaan jadinya iseng nulis terus dapet inspirasi ini. Sebenarnya malah udah ga mau lanjutin, ya efek baper xiuhan, efek sibuk di kantor, dan yang paling penting efek ga ada ide. Tapi aku kangen Baby Ziyu gimana dong, itu kan tercipta saat imajinasiku tentang xiuhan masih bersemi indah, fufufu..

#dikeroyok reader


	10. Chapter 9

.

By snowhitexo

.

"Bukankah ini terlalu malam untuk bayi seumuran Ziyu tetap terjaga?", ujar Sehun sambil memandang jam bulat yang menempel di dinding ruang tengah, di sana menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh menit. Karena melihat betapa aktif bayi mungil itu bermain dengan mainannya Sehun yakin keponakannya itu tidak ada niatan untuk tidur dalam waktu dekat.

"Kau benar, biasanya dia jam tujuh sudah tidur tapi malam ini dia terlihat sangat bersemangat, mungkin karena kau datang. Maklum di apartemen ini jarang ada tamu selain keluarga atau sahabat dekat..", Luhan memandangi putranya yang sedang asyik memukul mukul piano mainan tapi tak lama si kecil bosan dan beralih merangkak menuju boneka panda besar di sisi karpet yang lain. Tiba-tiba terbersit perasaan bersalah dalam hati Luhan melihat Ziyu hanya bermain seorang diri, dia benar-benar tidak punya teman selain boneka mainannya.

Tinggal di gedung tinggi di pusat kota Seoul memang ide yang buruk untuk membesarkan seorang anak. Setiap hari Ziyu menghabiskan waktunya di dalam rumah, jikapun mereka mengajaknya jalan-jalan itu tidak akan jauh dari sekitar apartemen. Mereka bahkan belum pernah berlibur bersama sebagai keluarga, selain jadwal Luhan yang padat Ziyu juga baru sembuh dari sakit pneumonianya. Ziyu adalah bayi yang ramah, selalu gembira ketika bertemu dengan orang baru tapi mereka sebagai orang tua justru lebih sering mengurungnya di dalam rumah apalagi apartemen yang dia huni merupakan kawasan mewah dengan tingkat kesibukan penghuninya yang tinggi. Tidak ada tetangga yang akan berbasa-basi menyapa apalagi datang berkunjung untuk sekedar mengobrol. Bahkan sepertinya hanya Luhan di apartemen itu yang memiliki bayi, penghuni lain kebanyakan adalah bisnisman yang tinggal sementara atau keluarga namun dengan anak-anak mereka yang sudah dewasa atau sedang kuliah di luar negeri. Mungkin juga Luhan harusnya seperti mereka jika saja saat itu Minseok tidak hamil. Tinggal di apartemen seorang diri untuk waktu yang lama,

Sebenarnya dua tahun yang lalu Luhan berniat mengijinkan Minseok mengambil S2nya di jepang. Dia sadar Minseok belum sepenuhnya menerimanya sebagai suami, memberikannya sedikit waktu mungkin hal terbaik yang bisa dia berikan untuk membuat Minseok perlahan mencintainya. Tapi siapa sangka sebelum Luhan mengatakannya, kejutan lain datang saat mereka datang ke rumah sakit untuk menunda kehamilan. Dokter justru mengatakan bahwa Minseok positif hamil, kabar yang membuatnya sangat bahagia tapi membuat istrinya kecewa meskipun bisa menerima pada akhirnya. Karena beberapa hari setelahnya Luhan mengetahui jika Minseok diam-diam masih sering menangis saat mereka tidur, sebegitu sulitkah membuka hati untuknya atau bahkan mungkin sebelumnya Minseok tidak pernah terpikir untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga dengannya.

Luhan ingin membuat Minseok bahagia tapi Luhan sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, setelah menjadi ibu dan berhenti bekerja dia malah mengurus rumah sendirian. Benar-benar menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang akan mencuci dan menyetrika baju, bersusah payah bangun tengah malam untuk menidurkan kembali bayi mereka yang menangis dan memasakkan makanan kesukaannya. Apa itu bentuk cinta Minseok pada keluarga ini? atau wujud tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang istri dan ibu?

Luhan tahu Minseok bertahan dengan pernikahan karena Ziyu, dan Luhan berharap di usia pernikahan mereka yang berjalan dua tahun Minseok sudah bisa mencintainya layaknya seorang wanita yang mencintai seorang pria, bukan hanya sebagai orang yang terikat karena sebuah janji suci dan status formal di hadapan hukum.

.

Ziyu mulai merengek dengan mengusak wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, tak ada lagi mainan yang menarik perhatiannya. Sehun yang ada di dekatnya mengusap-ngusap rambutnya pelan, membuat si kecil menoleh dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Tanpa ragu Sehun langsung menggangkat dan menggendongnya. Awalnya Luhan ingin mengambil Ziyu dari tangan Sehun tapi si kecil justru memalingkan wajahnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Ziyu memang sudah cukup familiar dengan Sehun karena sering melihatnya, di beberapa moment Ziyu bisa menjadi manja jika di dekatnya, yang entah bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi akrab.

"Tidak apa-apa biar aku saja..", Sehun membenarkan cara menggendongnya menjadi lebih nyaman. "Sepertinya dia mengantuk..", ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap punggung si kecil.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar biar kupanggilkan Minseok..", Luhan kemudian pergi untuk mencari istrinya yang ternyata ada di dapur. Luhan berjalan mendekatinya dan langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggul ramping Minseok yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya, menurunkan kepala untuk membenamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Minseok yang putih. Dari balik punggung sempit itu Luhan bisa melihat bahwa Minseok sedang membuat susu formula untuk Ziyu.

"Ada apa, hmm?", tanya Minseok tanpa kehilangan fokus ketika menuang air hangat ke dalam botol. Tanpa bersuara Luhan menggeleng pelan. Minseok yang merasa aneh dengan sikap suaminya menoleh ke samping dan membuat jarak pandang diantara mereka begitu dekat, cukup dekat untuk menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sekali gerakan. Minseok memberinya pandangan bertanya saat merasakan pelukan Luhan pada tubuhnya mengendur dan lepas sama sekali. "ada apa, Lu?", tanyanya lagi.

"Bisakah kita sewa pembantu atau baby sitter saja? aku cemburu karena kau memprioritaskan semua hal kecuali aku?",

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil, "Memangnya kapan aku tidak memperhatikanmu?", berbalik kembali meneruskan kegiatannya, kalimat Minseok barusan benar dan Luhan tidak bisa membantah. Setelah mengocok pelan botolnya Minseok menuangkan beberapa tetes ke lengan bagian dalam untuk mengukur suhunya. "Sebentar, kuberikan susu ini terlebih dahulu pada Ziyu sebelum dia benar-benar tidur. Aku tidak mau tengah malam nanti dia rewel karena perutnya lapar...", Minseok bergegas keluar dari dapur untuk menemui bayinya.

.

.

Sehun ada di dekat balkon memperlihatkan suasana malam kota Seoul pada Ziyu yang kelopak matanya mulai memberat. Bayi mungil itu terlihat nyaman berada dalam pelukan pamannya yang hangat. Tak ingin membuat bayinya kembali merengek karena melihat ibunya datang, Minseok menepuk pelan pundak Sehun dan memberikan botol susu itu padanya. Sehun yang mengerti langsung mengangguk dan menerimanya.

Duduk tak jauh dari mereka, Minseok mengawasi bagaimana Sehun dengan penuh perhatian memegangi botol susu itu selama Ziyu meminumnya. Masih sedikit merasa aneh melihat sahabatnya itu kini menjadi saudara iparnya. Dia tahu betul Sehun paling tidak bisa bersabar menghadapi anak kecil tapi sekarang dengan mudahnya bisa menidurkan Ziyu. Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu sampai gerakan di mulut Ziyu berhenti dan kedua kelopak itu telah menutup rapat. Sehun tidak bisa tidak mengagumi wajah angelic yang Ziyu miliki, dengan jari telunjuknya dia mengusap-usap pipinya yang chubby.

"Dia tertidur?", ucap Minseok setengah berbisik, takut kalau bayinya mengenali suaranya dan terbangun.

"Kurasa dia baru saja tidur, tapi dia tidak menghabiskan susunya..", Sehun mengangkat botol susu yang masih menyisakan seperempat cairan putih.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Oh iya apa kau jadi menginap di sini?",

"Jika tidak merepotkan, aku harus melihat tempat kerjaku yang baru dan mengurus beberapa hal jadi harus datang kesana besok pagi,

"Tentu saja, menginap saja di sini selama kau belum menemukan tempat tinggal di Seoul. Kami masih memiliki satu kamar kosong. Aku senang akhirnya kau kembali ke Seoul dan bekerja di sini. Sebelumnya apa Paris begitu menyenangkan sampai kau lupa jalan pulang ke Korea?", canda Minseok.

Sehun tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak, aku pernah pulang ke Gyeonggi-do sebelumnya untuk mengajak Eomma tinggal bersamaku di Paris, aku juga ingin menemuimu tapi ternyata kau sudah kembali ke Seoul".

"Iya, aku pindah setelah kakek meninggal, sebenarnya aku bersekolah di sana pun karena ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya. Bagaimana Gyeonggi-do sekarang? sudah lama aku tidak ke sana. Apa kau tetap berkomunikasi dengan teman-teman kita yang lain".

"Hanya beberapa saja, Gyeonggi-do masih tetap indah",

"Ah kau ingat dulu aku pernah berkata ingin membangun sebuah rumah di sana, pasti menyenangkan ya punya halaman luas dengan banyak tanaman dan udara pegunungan. Coba bandingkan dengan di sini, lihat apa yang aku tanam..", Minseok menunjukkan pot-pot kecil berisi kaktus yang tersusun rapi di dekat jendela.

"Oh itu benar-benar kaktus hidup? ku pikir mainan plastik..", Sehun hampir saja tertawa keras jika tak ingat ada Ziyu sedang tertidur di pangkuannya. Kaktus peliharaan Minseok memang memiliki bentuk yang unik dengan ujungnya yang memiliki warna berbeda, sekilas memang terlihat seperti hiasan. Ziyu menggerakkan kepalanya saat tertidur.

"Oh sepertinya aku harus memindahkan Ziyu ke tempat tidurnya..".

"Baiklah..", Sehun memberikan Ziyu pada Minseok dengan hati-hati.

"Kalau kau lelah dan ingin istirahat masuk saja ke kamar di dekat ruang tamu. Atau jika butuh sesuatu bisa tanyakan pada Luhan. Aku masuk ke kamar dulu ya. Selamat malam, besok kita lanjutkan lagi..".

"Malam..", balas Sehun masih tetap di tempatnya berdiri. Hanya seperti ini saja sudah cukup membuat Sehun merasa senang. Dalam hati dia mengkasihani dirinya sendiri yang bahkan tak berani bermimpi untuk dicintai oleh wanita seperti Minseok, dia bukan Luhan yang memiliki segalanya. Dia hanyalah anak pinggiran kota yang bahkan tidak memiliki marga ayah dalam namanya, seorang anak yang terpaksa harus pergi jauh dari tanah kelahirannya untuk mengejar mimpi menjadi fotografer dengan beasiswa yang dia dapatkan dengan susah payah. Mimpi yang telah dia bayar mahal dengan kehilangan impiannya yang lain.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang mengganti bajunya dengan piyama saat Minseok membawa masuk Ziyu.

"Oh dia sudah tidur, tunggu biar aku berikan ciuman selamat malam dulu..", Luhan mengikuti Minseok yang sedang berjalan ke arah tempat tidur bayi yang ada di sudut ruangan. Sebenarnya Ziyu memiliki kamarnya sendiri tapi Minseok belum tega meninggalkan bayi kecilnya tidur malam di sana sendirian, jadi sementara kamar itu hanya digunakan untuk tidur siang atau bermain saja. "Selamat tidur jagoan Appa, mimpi indah..", Luhan mencium kening Ziyu lembut.

"Kau sudah mau tidur? tumben sekali?", ujar Minseok setelah menyelimuti Ziyu dan beralih pada Luhan yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Berganti pakaian bukan berarti aku mau tidur, Sayang.., atau kau mau aku temani tidur hmm.", meraih bahu Minseok dan merangkulnya erat. Minseok berdecak dan dengan sengaja mencubit perut suaminya itu. "Aww.. Sakit tahu..!", Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya berpura-pura kesakitan dengan menggosok perutnya.

"Rasakan..!".

"Galak sekali, sedang pms ya? aku kan mencoba bersikap romantis. Ya sudah aku keluar saja, siapa tahu ada tontonan bagus di televisi".

"Jangan lebih dari jam sepuluh, besok kau masuk kerja, kau kan paling susah dibangunkan kalau pagi…", Luhan melongo dengan aturan baru yang Minseok terapkan per hari ini.

"Aku berangkat kerja Sayang bukan anak sekolah yang harus upacara bendera, lagipula tidak ada yang akan memarahiku kok kalau aku datang terlambat. .".

"Siapa bilang tidak ada?", Minseok melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dengan pandangan menantang.

"Oh iya ada.. Ada.. Baiklah, aku akan keluar sebentar mengecek apa Sehun butuh sesuatu atau tidak, setelah itu akan segera tidur..", Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Reputasinya di kantor sebagai CEO kharismatik bisa hancur jika mereka tahu atasan mereka takut dimarahi istrinya, dalam hati Luhan meralat bukan takut istri tapi sayang istri.

Minseok menghela nafasnya begitu Luhan menutup kembali pintunya, dia tak bermaksud bersikap begitu pada Luhan. Tapi beberapa hari ini Luhan memang membuatnya jengkel dengan tingkahnya yang kadang tidak mencerminkan umur dan cenderung bersikap seenaknya. Atau mungkin dia yang terlalu stress dengan urusan rumah.

Minseok mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja rias, menatap pantulannya di dalam cermin. Begitu sederhana tanpa polesan make up sama sekali. Minseok bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali menyapukan blush on dan eye shadow warna warni pada wajahnya, mungkin tiga bulan lalu saat menghadiri pesta pernikahan salah satu kerabat Luhan di Kanada. Bisa dibilang Minseok jarang menghadiri pesta, tidak semua undangan akan dia hadiri. Bukan dia pemilih, tapi beberapa bulan kemarin memang bayinya sakit, jadi dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya dengan orang lain. Syukurlah Luhan cukup pengertian dengan tetap menghadirinya meski tanpa pendamping.

"Apa aku terlihat gemuk?", Minseok menangkup kedua pipinya,. "Apa aku masih secantik dulu..", gumamnya sambil menolehkan pipinya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Hah, apa yang aku pikirkan..", Minseok bangkit dari duduknya dan beralih ke lemari pakaian, tak butuh waktu lama Minseok sudah menggantinya dengan baju tidur yang cukup menggoda. Dress terusan berwarna putih gading yang dengan sempurna mengekspos paha mulusnya hingga lima centi di atas lutut. Luhan hanya pria normal yang memiliki istri cantik, jadi jangan salahkah dia jika setiap malam selalu tergoda untuk menjamah tubuh itu di setiap incinya.

Minseok memegang kalender meja yang menunjukkan bulan maret, telunjuknya melingkari angka 26 yang berarti hari Senin, besok pagi dan itu adalah ulang tahunnya. Tapi sejauh yang dia lihat Luhan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gelagat ingin memberinya kejutan atau hadiah, apa suaminya itu lupa atau pura-pura lupa. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak akan marah jika Luhan benar-benar lupa, tapi entahlah Minseok merasa kecewa Luhan mengabaikan hari penting itu. Minseok tidak menginginkan hadiah mahal dia hanya ingin perhatian.

.

"Sehun bilang dia ingin mengedit beberapa gambar hasil jepretannya di kamar, jadi sekarang aku mau tidur saja. Aku baru ingat ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan besok..". Luhan menarik selimut hingga sebatas perutnya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Minseok meletakkan kalender itu di meja dan menoleh pada Luhan, ikut membaringkan tubuh di sampingnya.

Minseok yang masih terjaga terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada suaminya, tapi dia benar-benar ragu. "Lu..?!", Minseok memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"Hmm..", Luhan menjawab sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, lupakan", Minseok memutar tubuhnya dan membelakangi Luhan. Di sisi lain Luhan membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping. Tanpa mereka tahu, mereka berdua tetap terjaga dengan pikiran masing-masing untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Pagi hari

Celotehan riang terdengar di ruang makan, terlihat si kecil Ziyu sedang asyik memakan bubur dengan sendok plastiknya, ya meskipun lebih banyak yang tersebar ke wajah daripada masuk ke mulutnya. Minseok sengaja memberinya sendok untuk melatih syaraf motoriknya, cara ini juga sangat efektif untuk menyuapinya, karena saat Ziyu membuka mulut untuk sendoknya maka Minseok akan menyuapkan bubur dari mangkuk yang dipegangnya.

"Ma..ma..ma..", celotehnya.

"Eom-Ma..", Minseok mengajarkan kata pertama untuk Ziyu dengan memanggilnya Eomma. Sejak umur Ziyu tujuh bulan, Luhan dan Minseok memang sudah mulai menstimulasinya untuk menirukan sebuah kata. Mereka sering mengajaknya bicara, membacakan buku cerita, bernyanyi hingga memainkan piano untuknya.

"Ma..",

"Eom-Ma..", ulang Minseok lagi,. "Ap-Pa..".

"Da..', lalu Ziyu tersenyum lebar

"Ap-Pa.."

"Aaa-Da".

"Oh anak pintar..", puji Minseok, "Ayo suapan terakhir dan sarapanmu selesai, syuuu-, lihat ada pesawat..", Minseok memainkan sendoknya di udara. "Aaa..", dan Ziyu secara refleks membuka mulutnya. "Wah habis.. Tepuk tangan..", Ziyu sepertinya mengerti arti kata tepuk tangan karena dia langsung menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya senang.

"Hey, anak Appa memulai sarapan tanpa menunggu ya..", Luhan muncul dengan dasi yang belum sepenuhnya tertarik ke atas, tangannya langsung mengusak kepala putranya gemas.

"Aaa..Daa..", Ziyu langsung mendongak dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya minta digendong.

"Apa dia baru saja memanggilku Appa? Woahh..!", Luhan memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah, terkejut mendengar pengucapan Ziyu yang lebih jelas dari biasanya. Minseok menganguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ah tidak, jangan gendong dia tangannya kotor biar aku bersihkan dulu..", Minseok menahan Ziyu yang akan diangkat dari kursi tingginya oleh Luhan, dengan cekatan dia mengambil tisu basah dan membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel di wajah dan kedua tangannya. Untung tidak ada yang menempel di bajunya karena sudah dipakaikan celemek makan bayi.

"Kupikir aku berlebihan tapi aku sangat senang dia bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Appa..", Luhan menghujani Ziyu dengan ciuman di wajahnya yang direspon dengan gelak tawa si kecil. "Kata apalagi yang bisa dia sebutkan? Eomma? Halmeoni? Samcheon? Imo? ".

"Dia baru memulai kata pertamanya, Lu.. Beri dia beberapa bulan lagi untuk menambah huruf konsonannya..", Minseok datang membawakan dua cangkir kopi ke meja makan. "Ziyu, ayo dengan Eomma, biarkan Appa sarapan..", dan tentu saja Ziyu dengan cepat berpindah tangan pada orang yang difavoritkannya.

"Selamat pagi..", sapa Sehun bergabung dengan keluarga kecil itu.

"Selamat pagi..", balas Minseok

"Wow, penampilanmu keren sekali, kau ke kantor dengan celana jeans dan jaket kulit itu.. Senangnya..", Luhan mengomentari cara berpakaian Sehun yang sangat santai, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang memakai setelan jas lengkap dengan sepatu hitamnya.

"Memangnya apa yang harusnya dipakai oleh fotografer sepertiku? kerjaku kan lebih sering di alam terbuka dan belakang kamera. Jadi aku hanya akan memakai pakaian yang membuatku merasa nyaman saja", Sehun menarik kursi di samping Luhan. "Ini untukku..", menyadari ada secangkir kopi di hadapannya.

"Iya untukmu, kami jarang sarapan makanan berat, apa roti panggang dengan telor setengah matang cocok dengan seleramu?",

"Oh tidak apa-apa, aku juga biasa makan seperti itu..",

"Aa-Daaa..", tunjuk Ziyu pada Sehun, "Aa-Daaa..".

"Hey, dia itu Sehun Samcheon..", Luhan tak terima anaknya memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan Appa. "Sam-Cheon..".

"Aa-Daaa-Daa- ".

'Sam-Cheon..', ulang Luhan tak putus asa.

"Luhan.. itu terlalu rumit.. biarkan saja dia bicara sesuai keinginannya..", baru setelah kalimat itu terucap luhan berhenti berdebat dengan putranya. Lagi-lagi kekonyolan Luhan membuat Minseok menjadi jengkel.

Luhan dan Sehun memulai sarapannya segera, sedangkan Minseok menemani mereka dengan bermain-main dengan Ziyu yang ada di pangkuannya. Dia tidak ikut makan karena sudah makan lebih dulu saat menyiapkan sarapan tadi, lagipula untuk ibu menyusui seperti dia roti panggang dan telor tidak akan cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya yang cepat lapar.

"Oh iya Minseok aku hampir lupa mengatakannya", Sehun meletakkan sendok di tangannya. "Selamat ulang tahun. Ini ada hadiah untukmu..", Sehun mengulurkan album foto seukuran post card, "Aku menyelesaikan itu semalam, semoga kau menyukainya. Beberapa kali aku ke sini dan memotret kalian, kupikir kebersamaan keluarga ini sangat manis jadi kubuat kolase dengan menambahkan hiasan..".

"Ini bagus sekali", Minseok menerima hadiah yang diberikan Sehun..", Minseok membuka lembar demi lembar album foto itu, hampir semuanya adalah foto candid. "Wah Sehun terima kasih banyak, aku terharu kau adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkannya secara langsung padaku hari ini",

"Uhukk..", Luhan tersedak dengan kopi yang ada di tenggorokannya, buru-buru disekanya sudut bibirnya yang basah. Dan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik bisa dirasakan sebuah tatapan tajam diarahkan padanya. Seseorang tolong bantu dia karena tiba-tiba Luhan lupa caranya bernafas. Skak Mat, tamat riwayat Luhan.

.

.

 **Author Note**

Mau ngomong apa ya? Uhm.. selain agak receh, maaf ya fic ini slow update, kadang pengen update seminggu sekali tapi stress kerjaan bikin writer block. Padahal tiap malem ya laptopnya dibuka cuma ya itu jumlah kata yang diketik ga nambah-nambah hehe.. So far sih masih semangat lanjutin.

.

 **Thanks to my beloved readers as always**

Muyasexiu, ELF Japan, Moonbabee, Yuliya Dyakonenko, NunaaBaozie, xiuxiupao, XiLunara, Nadhefuji, Luminouschan, Chaeri Zhang

Kalian adalah alasan fiction ini tetap diupdate

.


End file.
